Déboires des couloirs lycée Vongola
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: Pour Tsuna, moins il en sait et mieux c'est. Mais comment va-t-il faire dans un internat avec toutes ces personnes plus timbrés les unes que les autres ? Malgré toute la puissance de son hyper-intuition, Tsuna n'aurait jamais pu prévoir un dixième de ce qui l'attendait entre les murs de l'internat Vongola... Fics en co-écriture avec Reboyama-sensei (Rating M juste par précaution)
1. Si j'avais su je serais pas venu

Et voici, chez lecteur la toute première fics écrite en duo avec la grande et unique REBOYAMA ! (non c'est pas une blague), vous comprendrez donc que la qualité sera sans doute meilleurs^^''.

J'ai pris un très grand plaisir à écrire avec elle et j'espère qu'elle a apprécier tout autant, donc, bonne lecture !

En espérant que notre travail vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu!

Comme souvent ces temps-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sentait une étrange montée d'adrénaline en se tenant, droit comme un piquet, face à la porte du bureau du proviseur de son nouveau lycée. Depuis toujours, il avait appris à faire entièrement confiance à son instinct qui l'avait bien souvent tiré de situation on ne peut plus délicate dans lesquels sa malchance légendaire l'avait mise. Et cette-fois ci, son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi-tour. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas écouter cette voix qui ne lui voulait que du bien dans sa tête et toqua d'une main hésitante sur la paroi de bois.

-Oui, entrez! Dit une voix masculine à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le nouvel étudiant entra dans le bureau sans d'un pas toujours hésitant. Une fois la porte le pas de la porte passé il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et que pour une raison, qui lui était encore inconnue, il avait l'impression d'avoir atterri en enfer et qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'entre du diable.  
Pourtant la décoration était soft tout en restant classe et organisé. Deux canapés sombres étaient disposés face à face autour d'une table au centre de la grande pièce. Juste derrière se trouvait un bureau en boit simple mais élégant et enfin, à ce bureau se tenait un jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser les 25 ans au vue de son visage juvénile. Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en bataille et deux yeux miel qui le fixait avec douceur et amabilité. À ses côtés se tenait debout et droit, un autre jeune homme du même âge, l'air plus sévère, vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate verte mal serrée, lui donnait malgré tout un air décontracté. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge étonnant de même que ses yeux incendiaires et que le tatouage semblant représenter des flammes qui montaient se son coup dévoilé jusqu'à sa joue. Son regard était menaçant et il avait l'air de le foudroyait sur place. Cet homme sera classé dans ceux à éviter plus tard dans l'année se dit l'adolescent.

-Approchez je vous en prie. Dit celui que semblait être le proviseur d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et marcha jusqu'au bureau et s'assit en trouvant la pointe de ses chaussures très intéressantes... Oh, un bout de chewing-gum était collé sur le côté. Pendant ce temps le proviseur baissa les yeux sur son dossier portant son nom et sa photo.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, alors comme ça tu as déménagé et tu viens d'arriver à Namimori?  
-Heu…oui ! S'empressa de répondre Tsuna.  
-Bien! Je suis le proviseur, Giotto Vongola, enchanté. A ma droite c'est G, mon secrétaire. Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à venir ici. Notre établissement et basé sur le rapport élève/Professeur et ce bureau et accessible à tous, c'est pour cela que j'y ai mis des canapés et une table.

Le brun hocha la tête en écoutant les explications. Sa mère lui avait dit que cet endroit était spécial et il s'était inquiété mais au final, il semblerait juste que le directeur était quelqu'un qui donnait priorité au dialogue. Un sourire rassuré fleurit sur son visage sans se rendre compte du danger qu'il encourait.

-Laisse-moi un peu t'expliquer le fonctionnement de cet internat, commença le plus âgé. Les cours commencent selon ton emploi du temps mais tous les élèves sont réveillés à 7H15. Vous vous dirigerez vers le réfectoire tout de suite pour prendre votre petit déjeuné et après seulement, vous irez dans les douches pour vous laver et vous habiller. Tu l'as peut-être vu en arrivant, le bâtiment est coupé en deux : l'aile droite est la partie « lycée » et l'aile gauche est la partie « internat ». La cour est disponible durant les heures de pose et quand les cours sont finis jusqu'à 19 h. Il en est de même pour le CDI, le gymnase, la salle commune et les salles d'atelier. Les sorties sont possibles dès la fin des cours et les jours de repos jusqu'à 18H30, au-delà, il te faudra une autorisation signée par la CPE et moi-même.

Le proviseur marqua une pause dans son long monologue en tournant ses yeux jaunes vers son secrétaire pour échanger un regard entendu et amusé avec lui sans que Tsuna ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas très bon signe… Vu qu'il avait sourit à la fin c'était soit à cause du CPE ou lui-même mais vu que lui-même avait l'air d'être normal il y avait un souci avec la CPE ? Cette question resta dans la tête du jeune homme qui n'eut pas l'opportunité de la poser puisque son aîné reprit ses explications.

-Le corps enseignant dort également sur place. De plus, les chambres ne sont pas individuelles et en général vous êtes deux par chambre. Il y a des rondes régulières la nuit faite par les surveillants et il est interdit de quitter sa chambre après le couvre-feu qui est à 21h les jours de classe et 22H30 les jours de repos. J'espère bien ne pas vous revoir après le couvre feux parce que je n'aime pas faire des heures supplémentaires et encore moins être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

Une sueur froide traversa le dos du secrétaire mais il se reprit rapidement et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre comme pour regarder dehors. Ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du châtain qui se demanda si la personne en face de lui est aussi aimable qu'il le laisse paraître. Le blond reprit rapidement une fois l'effet de frayeur qu'il voulait avait fonctionné.

-Pour les horaires des repas, le petit déjeuner est à 7H30, le déjeuner est à 11H jusqu'à 13h30 grand maximum et les dîner est à 19h jusqu'à 20h30, mais il est possible de faire soit même son bento. La cuisine est accessible aux élèves sous surveillance du corps enseignant. En ce qui concerne les petits boulots, ils sont autorisé à condition qu'ils ne nuisent pas à l'apprentissage de l'élève et qu'ils ne débordent pas sur les horaires de fermeture. Les élèves ont également le droit d'acheter de la nourriture, que se soit en extérieur ou à la cafétéria mais celle-ci n'est toléré ni dans les couloirs, ni dans les chambres en revanche, pour la conserver, un frigo est mis à la disposion exclusive des élèves.

Le directeur sourit une nouvelle fois en farfouillant dans ses dossiers avant de prendre un petit livret plastifier pour le tendre au nouvel élève.

-Il me semble vous avoir dit l'essentielle. Comme vous l'avez vu, nos règles sont plutôt souples dans l'ensemble. Prenez ceux-ci, il s'agit de votre carnet de correspondance. Vous êtes en seconde 3.

Tsuna s'empara du petit cahier en hochant la tête alors que Giotto se levait vivement d'un air joyeux. Son école allait enfin devenir un peu plus intéressante maintenant que ce petit agneau égaré était arrivé. Il avait hâte de voir la suite.

-Je vais moi-même vous accompagné à votre cl-…

Le proviseur se raidit violemment et son sourire devint crisper. Derrière lui se tenait G, toujours aussi calme ses bras tendus vers le dos du directeur, semblant lui appuyer quelque chose contre la colonne vertébrale que Tsuna ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était. Un point d'interrogation apparut dans la tête du brun avant qu'il ne se dise qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir. Après tout, sa devise est « moins en savoir, et mieux c'est ». Ha la la, l'ignorance c'est beau mais il se dit que dans un dortoir, il ne pourra pas cultiver son ignorance. Non, si vous pensiez que le châtain était stupide vous vous trompiez. C'est une technique d'autodéfense pour sauver sa vie et qui a marché de justesse pendant quinze ans ! En tout cas vu sa chance quasi inexistante c'était la meilleure des solutions.  
Il fut vite sorti de ses réflexions par l'étrange duo devant lui.

-Vous avez encore du travail Primo, veuillez vous rasseoir!

Malgré le ton calme que le carmin utilisé, Tsunayoshi crut déceler comme une sorte d'agacement dans sa voix. Et pourquoi le proviseur avait un air de chien battu sur le visage ? Chercherait-il à s'esquiver de son travail ? Non, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son type... Quoi que.

-Heu..mais qui va l'accompagner alors? Demanda le blond en espérant pouvoir envoyer son secrétaire de manière à pouvoir échapper à sa vigilance. Il m'est impossible de laisser ce gentil et mignon garçon allait seul dans cette jungle... euh, je voulais dire dans cet endroit vaste et inconnu alors qu'il ne connaît rien.

Une goutte apparut sur la tête d' l'adolescent.

BOUM ! Un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Giotto eut un tic nerveux à l'œil droit avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers la porte à laquelle il ouvrit en grand. Dans l'entrée se trouvait une personne avec plein de papier étalait partout... On aurait dit une mer blanche tellement de feuille il y avait. Les deux personnes à terre étaient composées d'un adulte et d'un enfant. L'homme avait l'air d'être grand au vu de la position « étoile de mer » dans laquelle il avait atterri. Il avait une carrure assez imposante, ses cheveux étaient noir sombre et ses yeux l'étaient tout autant.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qui s'est extrêmement passé ?  
-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir.

Le tic nerveux au sourcil droit se propagea dans le gauche en voyant l'état de l'entrée e son bureau.

-Knucle, tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de t'aider ? Intervint G  
-C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais il a extrêmement disparu !  
-Euuh... Je suis là.  
-HIIIIIII ! Une main !

Tous se retournèrent d'un coup surpris. Non pas à cause de la main qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée mais à cause du mignon petit cri qu'avait sorti le nouvel élève. Se voyant dévisager il rougit fortement et encore plus à la réplique de Giotto :

-Trop mignon ! G on peut l'adopté s'il te plaît ?  
-Hors de question !  
-Mais regarde-le ! C'est un être faible, petit et presque efféminé, il y a écrit en gros sur son front « protège-moi » !  
-Non, c'est non !  
-C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, il y extrêmement écrit ça ! Ce pauvre petit a besoin de la protection de Dieu pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde.

Trois gouttes apparurent sur la magnifique chevelure de Tsuna. Ils étaient en train de le complimenter ou de l'insulter ? Mais encore une fois il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une voix semi-étouffer.

-Euh... Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Tous se retournèrent vers le prêtre avant que celui-ci ne se lève et ils purent enfin découvrir, du moins ce qui en reste, un élève du même âge que Tsuna, les cheveux courts et d'un rouge vif et les yeux tout aussi rouges. Il avait le visage couvert de pansements en tous genres et semblait avoir bien moins d'assurance que l'adulte à ses côtés.

-Ah ! Je suis extrêmement désolé !  
-Ce n'est rien.

Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était couché sur un élève depuis tout à l'heure et il a dit « il a disparu »... Mais qui était-il ? Giotto reprit en main la discussion (après s'être fait jeter par G qui ne voulait pas laisser un enfant avec un incompétent).

-Sinon, que me vaut votre visite ?  
-Voici les différents papiers du CDI. Annonça le brun sous la mine déconfite du blond et en désignant les feuilles éparpillées.  
-Tu plaisantes ?! Pourquoi il y en a autant ?  
-Parce que Daemon a encore trouvé le moyen de faire craquer Alaude à l'extrême et qu'il l'a poursuivi jusque dans le CDI!  
-C'est pas vrai…j'ai assez de travail comme ça…Soupira le jeune adulte comme un collégien face à ses devoirs. Au fait ! Tsuna, je te présente Kncule, il est chargé du CDI.  
-Enchanté! Tu peux venir au CDI quand tu veux à l'extrême!  
-Heu…merci! Enchanté! Répondit Tsuna maladroitement, surpris par le tic de langage du brun et en se méfiant de l'homme « étouffeur d'élève ».  
-Heu…Giotto-san, puis-je retourner dans ma classe ? Demanda l'élève qui accompagner Knucle.  
-Oui bien sur. Ah! Tu es bien en seconde 3 non?

Le rouquin hocha la tête sous le regard pétillant de son directeur.

-Parfait! Tsuna, je te présente Enma Simon, Enma, voici Tsunayoshi Sawada, il vient d'intégrer le lycée et il est dans la même classe que toi, tu veux bien l'accompagner?  
-Oui bien sur. Répondit Enma avant de se tourner vers Tsuna pour lui tendre la main. Bonjour.  
-Bonjour! Répondit simplement Tsuna en serrant la main tendue avant de suivre son camarade en dehors du bureau après avoir salué Giotto, G et Knucle.

Lorsque les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent du groupe d'adultes, le châtain cru entendre une phrase comme « G! ça va pas de me menacer avec ton flingue devant un nouveau? » venant de Giotto suivit d'un « si tu arrêtais de fuir ton travaille, je ne serais pas obligé de faire ça! » venant de G… Un flingue?…pas un vrai quand même ? Non… il avait forcément mal entendu…aucun secrétaire n'a de flingue sur lui, n'est-ce pas? Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille « sinon on peut l'adopter ? » un blanc se fit entendre avec un soupire « non » une autre blanc mais cette fois-ci à cause de la distance qui les séparait mais quelques secondes après il crut entendre un « GIOTTOOOOOOO ! Reviens ici immédiatement et ramasse-moi ces feuilles » mais il devait halluciner.

La marche dans les couloirs se passa dans le silence le plus total… Tsuna savait que les élèves n'étaient pas censés être en dehors des couloirs durant les cours mais là, c'était irréel! Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts ! Il n'y avait ni élève, ni prof, ni mouches ! Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Ce ne serait pas un lycée fantôme ?

Il regarda par les grandes vitres qui donnaient sur la cour pour voir s'il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé, brun qui se faisait emmener par probablement des troisièmes années dans un coin sombre où le châtain ne voyait rien. Alors, ici aussi il y avait des brimades entre élèves. Il continua à observer le coin et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le brun ressortir indemne du coin... Tiens, il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains... Il plissa un peu plus les yeux pour voir un objet métallique... Des tonfas ! Non, il avait dû mal voir, il regarda encore avant de voir que c'était bien des tonfas mais en plus ils étaient tâchés de sang ! Il retint de justesse un « HIII » monumentale. Le secrétaire possède un flingue, un élève des tonfas et ça va être quoi la prochaine ? Un surveillant avec une épée ? Il effaça bien vite cette idée de son cerveau parce que connaissant son manque de chance extraordinaire... Non, il ne voulait même plus y penser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuna sursauta se cognant à quelque chose de dure. Normalement il n'y a pas de mur en plein milieu du couloir ? Après cette phrase au combien intelligente il se rendit compte que c'était Enma qui s'était arrêté brusquement. Mine de rien, son dos était bien dur.

-Heu…on y est? Osa-t-il demandait face à l'arrêt brutal du rouquin.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, alors il se pencha légèrement pour voir la raison du « bug » de l'autre élève et tomba nez à nez avec deux perles bleues claires si froides qu'à côté, le pôle nord pourrait passer pour une plage des tropiques avec le sable en moins. Tsuna se glace sur place et détailla le reste du corps face à lui. Il s'agissait d'un grand blond aux cheveux courts vêtu d'une simple d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet noir et d'un pantalon noir, rien de plus. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... L'élève de tout à l'heure ! Était-ce un parent à lui ?

Tsuna ne saurait expliquer comment, mais il vit nettement une aura noire qui entourait le personnage. La voix de sa conscience lui hurlait de fuir. En même temps s'il devait être de la même famille que le brun, il devait être clairement mis dans le bocal « homme à esquiver le plus possible » avec le secrétaire et le brun de tout à l'heure. En à peine cinq minutes le bocal contenait déjà trois personnes, était-ce un mauvais présage ? Mais non, il devenait parano. Vu le proviseur de l'école ça devait être des personnes normales juste que, physiquement, il faisait peur.

-A..Alaude..-sama…Bégaya Enma en tremblant face à l'homme.

Tsuna fixait son camarade sans comprendre. Certes l'homme était effrayant, certes il était classé dans la liste rouge du châtain, certes son aura ne disait rien de bon mais pas au point de trembler, si ? Si ça se trouve, c'est une personne qui cache au profond de lui, une autre personne qui aime de s'occuper de tous les animaux petits et mignons ! Mais oui, et le castor fait péter la bouteille de champagne !

-Les élèves n'ont rien à faire dans le couloir lors des heures de cours…je vais donc vous-  
-On est envoyé par Giotto-san! Se dépêcha de dire Enma comme si cette phrase servait de bouclier.

L'homme leva un sourcil en regardant le roux, il avait osé l'interrompre dans sa phrase. Il fit un pas en avant ce qui fit reculer l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu qui marcha sur le pied de l'autre adolescent et ils finirent donc tous les deux par terre. L'adulte remarqua enfin le nouvel étudiant et dit d'une voix froide.

-Les étrangers sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je vais devoir vous arrêter.  
-Heu.. Mais je dois accompagner un nouvel élève en classe!  
-Ce n'est pas aux élèves de faire ça! Repris Alaude en fermant les yeux sentant monter l'agacement. Dépêchez-vous d'aller en classe. Je vais parler au directeur.

Et le blond disparut au croisement d'un couloir sans ajouter un mot. Enma fut soulager et aida Tsuna à se relever avant d'accélérer ses pas.

-Heu…Enma, qui était la personne qu'on vient de croiser?  
-c'était Alaude, il est le CPE, si tu veux survivre ici, évite le plus possible.

Tsuna n'ajouta rien. Au moins il avait la réponse à ses réflexions précédentes et puis comme ça, il savait que son intuition avait toujours raison! Donc il plaça le fameux Alaude en première position suivi du brun inconnu et puis de G. Il soupira. L'année promettait d'être agité.  
À force de réfléchir Tsuna ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé devant sa classe avec Enma. Celui-ci toqua avant d'entrer, suivi par Tsuna.

-Oh! Enma-kun! Entre, entre. Dit une voix masculine d'une grande douceur.  
-Fong-sensei, Giotto-san m'a fait accompagner un nouvel élève, dit Enma en se décalant pour laisser Tsuna apparaître aux yeux du professeur.  
-Oh! Tu es notre nouvel élève dont Giotto-san m'avait parlé!

Tsuna hocha la tête en détaillant le corps du professeur. Il avait des cheveux noirs très longs réunis en une tresse fine qui lui tombait jusqu'au genou. Ses yeux noirs et profonds brillaient de douceur et Tsuna sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme face à lui.

-Je t'en prie présentes-toi, l'invita Fong.

Le brun hocha la tête et se tourna vers la classe non sans une boule pesante au ventre. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et préférait rester tranquille. Il s'inclina rapidement avant de se redresser.

-J-j-j-j-je m'appelle Sawada T-T-T-T-Tsunayoshi! Enchanté!

Dans la classe, il y avait plusieurs visages qui le regardait avec une insistance presque effrayante et Tsuna préféra se concentrer vers ceux qui semblaient plus amicaux comme un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron qui lui souriait avec simplicité ou un autre aux cheveux gris métal et aux yeux d'un vert clair rare qui le regardait avec..haine et rage… Il était sans doute du genre rebelle en vue de sa tenue et de sa posture, gardant les dents serrées comme s'il était déjà énervé par le nouveau..il avait bien dit amicaux n'est-ce pas ? Ha la la, une autre personne à ajouté à la liste... Elle commençait à devenir longue sachant que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il était entré dans ce lieu.  
Un autre aux cheveux blonds et aux airs sauvages avec une longue cicatrice sur le nez qui l'avait regardé quelques secondes avec un sourire comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant avant reprendre l'admiration de la fenêtre avec ennui. Mmm, y a-t-il quelque qu'un de normal ? Il regarda ensuite un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux…vides…aucune expression à part un ennui mortel ne passer dans ses yeux verts. Sur ses joues était tatouer des petits triangles violets mais rien d'autre qui permettait de vraiment le décrire.

Il soupira. Il ne devrait pas être trop tard pour changer d'école ? Non, il ne devait pas penser ça. Tout va bien se passer tant qu'il applique sa précieuse règle de ne rien savoir... Son intuition lui tordit le ventre comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose mais le prof dit.

-Tsuna-kun! L'appela Fond, le sortant de ses pensées. Va donc t'asseoir entre Enma et Takeshi.

Tsuna hocha la tête en repérant la place vide au côté d'Enma, déduisant donc que le jeune homme au sourire naïf était Takeshi. Il commença à marcher lorsqu'il entendit la voix du prof :

-Que fais-tu Tsunayoshi, ça c'est la sortie.

Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Vu qu'il était en pleine réflexion (c'est que ça travaille dur depuis qu'il avait dépassé le portail) son corps a agi tout seul et avait essayé de prendre la fuite. Finalement il alla s'asseoir sans rechigner.

-Bienvenue au lycée Vongola! Lui dit Takeshi avec un grand sourire auquel Tsuna répondit bien vite.  
Le châtain reprit vite espoir et vit une lueur d'espoir dans cette eau sombre.  
-Merci! J'espère qu'on sera vite ami!

-Hm!

Le brun hochant vivement la tête et ainsi ils purent débuter le cours. Durant celui-ci il apprit que le garçon aux cheveux gris se nommait Hayato Gokudera, le blond s'appelait Ken et celui aux yeux vides était Fran.  
Il eut un petit sourire en suivant le cours puisqu'il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être bien s'y plaire mais tout d'un coup une sueur froide lui prit tout le dos et il commença à regarder partout. Il se sentait observer et il avait un très, mais alors un TRÈÈÈÈÈÈS mauvais pressentiment ! D'ailleurs il en avait beaucoup depuis peu.

_à suivre..._

* * *

(Je n'ai pas inventé le texte de Reboyama-sensei, ça vient vraiment d'elle U.U et ce qui suit aussi)

Yuto: Oyaho! Et ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle fics et-  
Lambo: Notre? tu parle de toi au pluriel maintenant?  
Yuto: La ferme! je parle de notre invité!  
Reboyama : Ouiiiiiii ! Elle parle de moiiiii!  
Tsuna : Pitié, pas encore elle! Parmi toutes les auteurs pourquoi elle?  
Reboyama: parce que je suis géniale, sadique, incroyable sadique, j'aime te torturer et sadique ?  
Tsuna: Hiii! Un deuxième Reborn!  
Gokudera: Ne t'approche pas du Juudaime!  
Yuto: Oh ne t'en fais pas toi! *attrapa Hayato* je vais t'occuper pour que notre invité d'honneur puisse prendre soin de Tsuna, Yamamoto, vient ici deux minute, j'ai besoin de toi!  
Yamamoto : Ha ha ha, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Reboyama : Yu-chan, good job *clin d'oeil et pouce en l'air* On a un cadeau pour toi Yamamoto il est chez Yu-chan. Bon c'est entre toi et moi Tsuna  
Tsuna: HIIIII! *tente de s'enfuir et se fait bloqué par Reborn*  
Reborn: Un homme ne fuit pas devant une femme! Le Boss des Vongola ne fuit devant personne!  
Giotto: c'est moi ou ils ont un air de parenté les deux?  
Yamamoto avec Gokudera dans les bras : C'est sa version fille.  
Reboyama : Il a raison Tsuna, soit un homme un vrai et affronte moi de front. hey ! T'as vu ça je me suis faite complimenté par Giotto ! Et je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme demande à Yuto.  
Tsuna: c'était censé être un compliment?! Giotto-san fait quelque chose!  
GIotto: hé bien..ça me semble un peu délicat...  
Yuto: Giotto, j'achète votre silence pour quelques photo nu de G! *sort une enveloppe*  
Giotto: Marché conclu!  
G: PRIMO!  
Daemon: Nufufufu, alors il est si facile de corrompre le Primo Vongola~  
Mukuro : Il est pas aussi facile de corrompre notre petit Tsunayoshi  
Reboyama : Ouai mais on peut le menacer.  
Tsunayoshi : Pour une fois que Mukuro prenait ma défense et que je paraissait meilleure que le Primo...  
Byakuran : Maaa~ Qui veut un marshmallow pour vous réconfortez ?  
Yuto: Bon! Le temps de transformer Tsuna en esclave sexuel et on revient pour le second chapitre! Reboyama-sensei, le mot de la fin?  
Reboyama : Mmm... J'aime bien les oreilles de chats et la tenue qui va avec... Non pas celle là avec le collier et la clochette au bout de la queue...

Petit mot de Reboyama :"Je me suis vraiment amusée à faire ce chapitre avec Yu-chan et je suis assez fier du travail qu'on a fait ensemble et surtout de l'avoir fait avec elle. En espérant que ça vous a plu à vous aussi ^^


	2. Rencontre avec le corps enseignant

Chapitre 2 :

La cloche retentit pour prévenir les élèves du changement de classe. Tsuna se leva rapidement en rangeant ses affaires alors que Fong venait le voir pour lui parler de sa situation.

-Tsuna-kun, si tu as des soucis d'intégration, n'hésite à venir m'en parler, à moi ou à Giotto-san. Je conçois que certaines personnes puissent paraître quelque peu hostiles mais au fond se sont de bonnes personnes.

« Quelque peu hostile ?! J'aimerais pas rencontrer un type hostile alors ! » pensa le petit brun. Parce que si son professeur considérait un peu hostile ce genre de personne... Puis Tsuna se demanda un instant si le brun armé qu'il avait vu dans la cour entrait dans cette catégorie de personnes... Vu le sang qu'il avait vu, il ne croyait pas.

-Tsuna-kun! L'appela Enma en lui faisant un signe de la main. Dépêches-toi, le prochain prof n'aime pas vraiment les retardataires.

Le petit châtain hocha la tête et remercia son professeur de mathématique avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course. Takeshi et Hayato les avaient tous les deux attendus devant la porte du cours et ils étaient donc forcés de courir avec eux. Autant, Tsuna s'était douté que Takeshi était du genre à attendre ses amis, autant qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que c'était aussi le cas de Hayato. Peut-être était-il de ceux dont lui parlait Fong-sensei plus tôt. Donc il le retirerait de la liste rouge mais pour ce qui est des autres... Il eut un frisson juste en repensant au brun et au CPE... Ces deux là étaient à surveiller et de loin !  
Tsuna s'en voulait un peu d'avoir si vite jugé l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs alors qu'au final, il risquait d'être en retard pour l'avoir attendu.

-Hahaha! Dépêchons-nous ou on risque de se faire attraper par Alaude-kun! Et même si on lui échappe, Kyoya-kun ne nous ratera pas! Dit Takeshi avec un sourire qui contrastait grandement avec ses propos.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, j'ai vu Hibari-san s'occupait de terminal tout à l'heure, il a l'air de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et je préfère éviter l'infirmerie. Répondit Enma d'un ton légèrement tremblant qui inquiéta Tsuna.

Un problème avec l'infirmerie ?

-Alors le brun de tout à l'heure s'appelle Hibari ? Et Il y un problème avec l'infirmière ? Demanda Tsuna.  
-Hm! Répondit Takeshi en hochant la tête. Il est aussi effrayant qu'Alaude-kun. Pour ce qui est de l'infirmier... Il éclata de rire. Il est bizarre.  
-Idiot de base-balleur ! C'est un gros pervers ! Et toi, le nouveau, ch'te conseil de rester loin de l'infirmier. Il risquerait de faire qu'une bouché de toi.

Une sueur froide le reprit... L'infirmier aussi était dangereux ? Il n'y avait que des types effrayants dans cet établissement ? Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu dire que c'était un lycée de yakuza bien au contraire, cet établissement avait même une bonne renommée. Punaise, encore un à mettre dans la liste, mais attendez stop ! Il était quelqu'un du type malchanceux et qui finissait toujours à l'infirmerie à cause de blessure (oui, tomber à cause d'une marche invisible ça arrive à tout le monde !). Comment allait-il faire ? Il était fichu.  
Le brun reprit la parole en voyant l'ambiance commencer à se plomber.

-Je crois que c'est génétique, Kyoya-kun est le petit-cousin d'Alaude-kun  
-Hein? Je pensais que c'était son frère moi!  
-Non, Hibari est le petit frère de-  
-On est arrivé! Cria Takeshi en attrapant la poignée juste à temps puisque la sonnerie alerta les élèves que l'intercours était terminé.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois de justesse sous l'œil moqueur du professeur et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Une fois assis, Tsuna tourna les yeux vers son nouveau professeur. Il avait des cheveux blancs en pagaille et un tatouage violet sur la joue gauche juste en dessous de l'œil. Ses yeux étaient d'un mauve clair sublime et le fixaient sans interruption. Ses pupilles brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il était tellement concentré sur ce regard si étrange qu'il ne vit pas que l'homme avait bougé. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger il sentit comme une sensation humide et chaude sur sa joue… Normal puisque son aîné était en train de lui lécher allègrement la joue. Attendez ! Léchez la joue !

-HIIIII?!

Seule réaction que son cerveau sut faire. Sa voix si puissante aurait sans doute pu briser les vitres de la classe qui lui aurait apporté un bon nombre de problèmes avec la fameuse CPE qu'il était censé esquiver.  
Il recula vivement, rouge comme l'Orangina sanguine, et se prit les pieds dans ses propres pieds (et oui c'est possible avec Tsuna), se faisant lui-même un croche patte et se retrouvant les fesses au sol. Au passage sa chemise se fit accrocher par le coin de la table et les boutons s'ouvrir laissant apercevoir le torse et le ventre du châtain. Le pervers aux cheveux blancs se pencha sur lui pour caresser sa joue.

-Mm~ quel adorable petit minois de soumis, tu es presque plus appétissant que mes marshmalows, je me demande que goûts tu as ? Je vais faire qu'une bouché de toi~ dit-il tout en glissant sa main sur le torse dénudé.  
-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII!

Il recula le plus vite possible en fermant sa chemise pour cacher les parties de peau trop voyante. Était-ce vraiment un prof ? Comment pouvait-il laisser ce... Ce... Enfin cette chose quoi, être prof ? Le même frisson qu'il avait ressenti l'heure précédente le prit de nouveau et il commença à regarder frénétiquement partout. Une voix survint tout d'un coup au niveau de la porte

-Kufufufu, que vois-je ? Un adultère ?

Le châtain se tourna vers l'entrée et la première pensée qui lui vint fut « un ananas ! » mais il vit que cet ananas était étrangement bleu et surplombait un visage. Ce manque de concentration ne lui fit pas voir Byakurant passer derrière (ça va faire deux fois qu'il ne le remarque pas, ça commençait à bien faire ) lui et passer ses mains sous la chemise de l'ado.

-Maa~ ne le prend pas mal Muku-chan, pourquoi ne pas faire un plan à trois?  
-HIIIII! Hurla encore une fois de plus Tsuna qui n'était plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et n'arrivait pas à se dégager.  
-Hm? Kufufu~ en temps normal je n'aurais pas accepté mais je dois avouer que cette fois-ci j'allais te le proposer~

Tsuna devint blanc comme les dents de la pub signal… Ils n'étaient pas sérieux quand même?! Le CPE allait intervenir n'est-ce pas?! S'il n'acceptait pas les retards, il devait bien protéger les élèves en cas de viole n'est-ce pas?Il y avait bien écrit quelque part qu'il est interdit de violer les élèves !

-Byakuran-sensei! Attendez! Intervint Enma, poussé par un élan soudain de courage devant le visage apeuré de son nouvel ami.  
-Hm? Voulez-vous participer Simon-kun? À moins que tu ne fasses une chasse garder ?  
-Kufufu, si c'est ça, je te préviens que je l'ai vu en premier !  
-N..non mais-

Une goutte apparut sur le crâne du garçon toujours prisonnier des bras de son professeur. Ils étaient en train de discuter de lui comme s'il était un vulgaire morceau de viande.

-De qualité, ajouta l'adolescent au yeux vairon tendit que Tsuna devenait plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

-Non je ne peux pas mais c'était écrit en gros sur ton front. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de voir ton visage se tordre dans une grimace de plaisir.

Sa tête s'approcha d'un peu trop près au goût du petit châtain mais il fut sauver par une voix

-Ananas herbivore! Retentit une voix étrangement froide au niveau de la porte.

Tous se raidir dans la classe à l'exception de Tsuna, qui ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, de Byakuran qui avait l'habitude et de Mukuro, que ça amusait plus qu'autre chose. Devant la porte se tenait le brun aux cheveux courts que Tsuna avait vu et, s'il se souvenait bien, s'appelait Hibari.

-Ma petite alouette, tu es venu juste pour moi?~  
-Je suis venu te mordre à mort!  
-Pour quelle raison cette fois-ci? Je n'ai rien fait! Dit Mukuro en levant les mains devant lui pour prouver son innocence.  
-Les yeux bicolores sont interdits au lycée, surtout quand il y a marqué 6 à l'intérieur et de plus, je ne sais toujours pas quelle est ta classe!  
-Kufufu, pour mes yeux, désolé mais c'est totalement naturel! Je n'y peux rien! Pour la classe, tu n'as qu'à voir avec le dirlo.

Hibari, en colère sortit ses tonfas prêt à foncer avant qu'un « HIIII » se fasse entendre dans la salle. Tsuna avait donc bien vu des tonfas ! Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce fut la position dans laquelle l'homme qui était considéré comme étant aussi dangereux qu'Alaude le trouva. En effet, il se trouvait entre les longues jambes du professeur aux cheveux blancs, les jambes repliées et écartées avec la chemise grande ouverte il l'avait lâcher en lorsqu'il avait pointé du doigt le préfet) une main sur sa bouche comme pour lui dire de se taire avec le rouge aux joues. Une image de rêve. Hibari regarda Tsuna fixement en se demandant qui ce jeune herbivore égaré au milieu de prédateurs ? De plus sa manière de se tenir était un appel à être dévoré ? Que cherchait-il ?Comment ses cheveux pouvaient-ils repousser ainsi les lois de l'apesanteur ? Et est-ce qu'il était de la famille du directeur ? Si oui, allait-il crée autant de problème que cet herbivore proviseur qui ne servait à rien ? Pour toutes ses raisons il devait le mordre à mort... D'une manière très différentes des autres herbivores mais il allait le mordre quand même.  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées oh combien catholique qui tournait autour d'un certain châtain, un lit et des morsures, Mukuro se pencha sur son oreille pour murmurer:

-Intéressé petite alouette?

Alors que le mode prédateur de Hibari c'était mit sur « off » le temps de regarder le petit animal perdu, l'ananas vivant venait de le remettre en marche. Le carnivore se jeta sur lui sans pitié et s'en suivit une suite de réaction assez logique. Suite à la provocation le chef du comité de discipline causèrent quelques petits dégâts par-ci et par là comme ce trou dans le mut ou la disparition du tableau qui causa un nuage de poussière qui obstrua la vue aux élèves qui prirent la fuite lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'agoniser par terre à cause de la poussières causé par les dégâts du combat. Bref, c'était un vrai champ de bataille.

Tsuna avait voulu fuir mais il s'était prit une chaise dans la tête et s'était retrouvé K.O dès le premier coup envoyer s'étalant par terre les fesses en l'air. Enma accouru au près de Tsuna et attrapa sa main, profitant de la confusion pour emmener son ami loin du « pervers au marshmallow » comme il l'appelait. Il fut rapidement suivit de Hayato et Takeshi qui ne les avaient pas perdu de vu. Le pauvre Tsuna était encore dans les vapes, un mince filet de sang coulait de son nez. Le jeune Simon s'occupa lui-même de fermer la chemise de l'autre adolescent comme il pouvait dans le but de cacher la tentation (il était déjà un appel au viol naturel par besoin d'en ajouter), tout en évitant de regarder le torse fin et appétissant du petit châtain. Les adolescents marchèrent jusque dans un couloirs qui a réussi à survivre à la bataille on ne sait comment... Je rectifie ce que je viens de dire, dans un couloir qui avait réussi à ne pas subir autant de dégâts que les autres salles (parce que oui, le fenêtre casser prouvait que quelqu'un était passé par là)

-Tsuna, tout va bien? Demanda Takeshi, inquiet par le visage pâle de son jeune ami.  
-Whaaa, je vois la lumière paniquèrent.-Tsuna-kun tu ne DOIS pas suivre cette lumière ! Hurla l'homme aux cheveux rouge.  
-Bah pourquoi je vois ma grand-mère... Grand-mère attend moiiiiii...

BOOM ! Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé assommer le blesser.

-Foutu baseballeur, pourquoi t'as fait ça !  
-Ma, ma du calme. Au moins il est juste inconscient. Ha ha ha !  
-Je suis désolé Tsuna-kun, j'aurais du t'aider… Et pour Buakuran-sensi et pour Yamamoto-kun. Dit Enma en baisant les yeux au sol, pris par la culpabilité.  
-Tch! Cet enfoiré de prof! Je vois pas pourquoi le proviseur le garde encore !

En effet, le châtain dans sa semi-inconscience (il entendait tout mais ne pouvait pas bouger), se posait à peu de chose près la même question, sans le « enfoirée ». Il mentalement en se disant que se lycée n'était vraiment pas normal mais qu'il avait dans doute vu le pire. Au bout d'un moment il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour rassurer ses amis avant de voir passer un jeune homme visiblement plus vieux que lui en courant et en hurlant « EXTRÊME! Mukuro et Hibari se battre à l'EXTRÊME! Je DOIS EXTRÊMEMENT aller les rejoindre »! Tsuna retomba aussitôt dans son état d'inconscience pour préserver le peu raison qu'il avait garder. Bah… Après avoir vu que la plupart des membre du lycée étaient armés, pervers et sans aucun doute, très dangereux pour lui, ce n'était pas un type suicidaire qui hurlait qui allait l'impressionner... Bon, là il mentait, c'était de l'auto-persuasion pour pouvoir se réveiller. Au bout d'un autre laps de temps assez long il daigna enfin se relever mais ne comprenait pas ce que disait les autres.

-Oh? Tsuna tu t'es fait mal? Remarqua Takeshi.

Tiens jamais remarqué à quel point Yamamoto était grand... Wouaaah... Du feu... À non, c'est juste les cheveux d'Enma... J'ai faim, tient un poulpe... Voilà à quoi pensé le héros de l'histoire à moitié inconscient.

-On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?  
-T'es vraiment qu'un fana de sport ! Si on l'emmène là-bas, c'est la fin pour lui !  
-Bah au moins, l'un de nous y vas et ramène le nécessaire pour le soigner, proposa l'adolescent timide.  
-Tche, moi je lui fais pas confiance avec sa mauvaise réputation qui est vraie !  
-Qui a une mauvaise réputation? Demanda soudainement une voix dans leur dos qui les fit se retourner d'un seul coup.

Tous se retournèrent en même en espérant que ce n'est que leur imagination mais en se demandant d'où leur venait ce malheur (nous ne dirons pas que c'est à cause de la personne qu'ils protégeaient).

-Alors c'est toi le nouveau sur qui Byakuran c'est jeté ?  
-Ouiiiiii ! Il avait vu un papillon voler ne comprenant toujours pas ce que lui disait les autres personnes.  
-C-comment le savez-vous ? Demanda inquiet Enma  
-Haha! Les nouvelles vont vite ici tu sais? Fait attention petit, continua-t-il croyant que l'autre avait toutes ses capacités motrices mentale. Bykuran est dangereux mais il y a pire, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Alaude et Hibari ? Ils sont à éviter bien sur mais je te conseille aussi de fuir Belphegore et Xanxus, il y a aussi Mukuro avec qui tu ne dois pas trop rester et bien sur Daemon, on ne sais jamais vraiment avec eux ensuite il y a Squalo, le surveillant... En fait à peu près tout le monde dans ce lycée est potentiellement dangereux.  
-Je croix que tu as oublier de te mentionné pervers! Dit Gokudera en se plantant devant le petit brun.  
-Oh! Hayato! Tu es la? Bonjour! Ça fais longtemps que je ne te vois plus, passe à l'infirmerie de temps en temps! Dit joyeusement l'adulte en passant sans main dans les cheveux argent du jeune homme.  
-Ne me tou-

La discutions s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'une aura étrangement noir s'éleva dans le petit groupe. Enma tourna la tête à droite à gauche pour voir qui était la source de cette envie de meurtre et fut étonné de tomber sur Takeshi qui fixait le docteur entrain de toucher a son ami… Le médecin comprit vite et retira rapidement ses doigts de la tignasse métallique de l'élève, non pas parce qu'il avait peur de l'autre élève mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas ce pourquoi il s'était déplacé. Aussitôt la tension dans l'air disparut à une telle vitesse et Yamamoto retrouva aussi vite son sourire. Était-il schizophrène ? Alors même Yamamoto, le type pour être connu comme étant le plus insouciant (stupide selon les points de vues) était capable d'avoir un regard aussi noir? Effrayant!

-Enfin bref, Tsunyoshi, tu es blessé n'est-ce pas ? Vient deux minutes a l'infirmerie, je vais te mettre un pansement.  
-Attends moi. Tsuna sursauta en sentant la main de Enma se refermer sur son bras, le tirant un peu en arrière en lui disant non de la tête d'un air inquiet, voulait-il l'éloigner de sa mamie alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs. Une douleur au crâne le prit.  
-Simon, j'ai son accord donc tu devrais le lâcher pour que je puisse le soigner convenablement.  
-Tu n'es qu'un pervers! Cira Gokudera en levant le poing rageusement.  
-Hayato, cesse de dire ça, il va finir par le croire. En faite j'ai vu Hayato nu en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper alors qu'il se changeait et c'est de là qu'est venue une rumeur comme quoi j'étais un pervers! Expliqua Shamal au nouveau.

Encore une fois, le regard de Takeshi devint froid et assassin envers celui qui avait vu l'italien nu.

-Bon ça suffis! Vous trois, retournez en classe avant d'avoir des problèmes avec la CPE et toi Tsunayoshi, vient deux minutes que je regarde tes blessures!

Sans avoir le temps de protester, Tsuna se retrouva entraîner dans les couloirs, loin de ses amis, son instinct de survit lui hurlant de s'enfuir, vite, très vite mais vu qu'il courrait presque, il n'y fit pas attention.  
Une fois arrivé au lieu voulu, il se retrouva plaqué au lit, les poignées prisonniers et le visage du médecin à quelque centimètre du sien. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et ouvrit sans douceur la chemise en faisant voler les quelques boutons survivant. L'adolescent ne compris pas tous ce qui se passait mais commencer peut à peu qu'il était en danger (merci l'intuition) et demanda.

-heu..S..Shamal..-sensei?  
-Si naïf, mignon et innocent…c'est vraiment adorable…tu ne dois vraiment pas tenir à ta virginité toi~  
-Heu..monsieur j-  
-Tu sais qu'un élève n'a pas le droit de désobéir à un membre du corps enseignant? C'est écrit dans le règlement. Dit Shamal d'un ton lent et calculateur.

Tsuna ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire avant de se rendre compte d'une chose: Règlement = CPE = Alaude. Désobéir au règlement = manquer de respect à la CPE = Se faire tuer par Alaude…. Et encore une fois..il se maudit de n'avoir écouté ni son 6ème sens, ni ses amis puisqu'en moins de quelque secondes, il reprit entièrement ses facultés mental en sentant un main entrée dans son pantalon, lui faisait rater un battement..

-HIIIMM! Son cris si connu fut vite bâillonné par la main du médecin qui lui intimé de se taire.  
-tu va aimer tu vas voir~

C'était faux n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas réellement perde sa virginité ici ? Dans une infirmerie ? Quoi c'est le fantasme de plusieurs personne ! Et alors, ce n'est pas la sienne ! Et puis ça va faire deux fois dans un journée, cela faisait un peu beaucoup !

Alors qu'il perdait petit à petit tout espoir de préservé son pucelage la porte s'ouvrit vivement, laissant apparaître Enma, paniqué et inquiet qui se stoppa en écarquillant ses yeux rubis face à la scène qui se dérouler devant lui…

-Simon-kun? Tu n'es pas en classe toi?! Demanda-t-il avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit TRÈS incorrecte ou se trouver sa main et de la retirer rapidement… Pas assez au yeux de l'élève puisque le roux arriva devant lui en quelque seconde et lui acéra un violent coup de poing au visage sans la moindre pitié, le faisant voler dans le décore.

Tsuna se redressa rapidement en refermant son pantalon et tentant de fermer sa chemise manuellement, chose apparemment très difficile. Il abandonna la tâche vaincue par des boutons... Il se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un petit sourire timide.

-M..merci Enma j-…

Tsuna se figea en voyant le visage de son ami. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Son visage était froid, ses yeux était sérieux et reflétait une très très très grande colère. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus fort et confiant, c'était une véritable transformation. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge se tourna vers le châtain et un long frisson lui traversa le dos devant ce regard si profond. Un grand et lourd silence s'installa..Tsuna avait comme une drôle de sensation. Était-ce vraiment son ami qu'il avait en face de lui? Une minute passa…puis deux…aucun des deux adolescent ne bougeait et Shamal…Shamal avait déjà perdu connaissance. Enma fit un pas en direction de Tsuna et l'atmosphère changea.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Yuto: Et ainsi se clôture le chapitre 2! Après avoir durement travaillé dessus durant une semaine entière, il est enfin fini!  
Tsuna: tu parle..vous l'avez fini avant même de poster le chapitre 1, vous avez juste passer une semaine à vous cassé la tête pour le titre...  
Mukuro: Kufufufu, en plus, après autant de temps on se serais attendu à une sorte d'œuvre d'art alors que la...

Reboyama : On vous *biiiip*. C'est vrai j'ai oublié par de gros mot. Mmm... Alors je vais me venger en vous torturant tous les deux ! Et surtout toi Tsuna.  
Tsuna : Pourquoi moi?

Gokudera: Femme stupide! Comment ose tu parlais au juudaime de cette manière?!  
Yuto: Oh? tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi en premier?  
Mukuro: Kufufufu, c'est ce qu'on appelle "creuser sa propre tombe"

Reborn : Il a osé t'insulter de femme stupide. Si j'étais toi, je le corrigerais correctement.  
Reboyama : *lunette, cheveux attaché en train de préparer ses plans sur la table* après silence et ensuite...  
Daemon : Nufufu, pauvre petit, même moi je ne pourrais pas faire pire que ce qu'elle t'a préparé

Gokudera: *pâlit d'un coup*...  
yuto: Bon! En attendant que Reboyama-sensei finisse son plan maléfique, je vous dit à la prochaine! Et je laisse à Reboyama le mot de la fin

Reboyama : J'ai fait le mot de la fin du chapitre un, tu fais le mot de la fin du chapitre 2.

Yuto: mais c'est toujours moi qui fait le mot du début^^, alors ce mot de la fin?

Reboyama : On a eu trèèèèès peu de review pour le premier chapitre et donc on s'est posé tout plein de question pour nous améliorer. Les chapitres suivants ont été terminés mais si vous trouvez quelques choses à refaire ou à faire laissez quand même une review pour nous informer et on essayera de modifier. Et puis si vous trouvez tout bien laissez aussi, ça nous encourage ^^


	3. Liste rouge

_Et après une semaine d'absence, voici le nouveau chapitre de "déboires dans les couloirs" bonne lecture_

* * *

_Enma fit un pas en direction de Tsuna et l'atmosphère changea... _Les yeux rouges sanguins du lycéen étaient voilés par une franche de chevelure rougeoyante. Tsuna avait comme une étrange sensation qui lui retournait le ventre dans tous les sens.

-Heu...E..Enma ?

Tsuna se sentit quelque peu oppresser par l'étrange comportement de Enma, reculant un peu plus contre le mur.

-En...ma ?

-Tsuna-kun ! Dit Enma d'une voix douce et faible en levant un visage sincèrement inquiet pour son ami.

Tsuna se sentit légèrement perdu... L'aura étrange qui émanait de son ami quelque temps plutôt s'était totalement évaporé dans les airs et il se retrouvait de nouveau face au gentil élève timide et introverti qu'il avait rencontré. Était-il schizophrène pour un changement de comportement aussi brutal avec deux caractères aussi opposés ? Et, mine de rien, il en avait de la force vue l'état du pauvre -pas si pauvre que ça- infirmier. Ne jamais le mettre en colère devint l'une des priorités du châtain... Après ne pas énerver Hibari ou Alaude, ne pas rester seul dans les endroits où se trouve Byakurant et/ou Mukuro et il sentait que beaucoup de choses allaient devenir des priorités.  
Finalement l'adolescent timide aux yeux de sang s'approcha du jeune Sawada et lui tendit la main avec un sourire bienfaiteur.

-La journée est fini pour nous. Dit-il simplement.  
-Hein ? Mais je croyais... enfin, sur l'emploi du temps il nous restait encore 2h de cours avec...heu... Daemon-sensei et Dino-sensei si je me souviens bien.  
-En fait, Dino-san est malade depuis quelques jours et la salle de Daemon-sensei a était détruite lors de l'affrontement entre Hibari-san et de Mukuro-san, alors toute la classe est libérée en avance.

Tsuna se contenta de hocher la tête... Si les cours étaient banalisés à chaque fois que ces deux-là se battaient, il ne risquait pas d'avoir cours très souvent. Une vraie chance pour lui ! Comme ça il côtoiera moins cette bande de dégénéré et pourra enfin être tranquille. Surtout sa virginité. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr que lui et sa virginité auraient résisté à un troisième pervers.

-Si tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué, je pensais te faire visiter le lycée et te présenter quelques personnes, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Heu..oui oui ! Le petit brun se leva vivement... un peu trop vivement puisqu'il fut soudainement pris d'étourdissement.

Toute la pièce tournait autour de lui dans un rythme frénétique, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Par réflexe, Enma courut vers lui en criant de peur. Tsuna, avec sa maladresse, s'accrocha à son haut et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il se retrouva, allongé, de tout son long avec Enma qui le surplombait de tout son long. Mine de rien, il pesait lourd son ami, le châtain se demanda où il cachait tout ça.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent en silence pendant un petit instant avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre soudainement pour laisser voir quelqu'un. La première chose qui passa dans la tête de Sawada fut « Hiiiiii ! Barbiiiiiie ! » avant de se rendre compte que c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux soyeux qui flottaient dans son dos avec légèreté et souplesse. La beauté de ses cheveux argentés aurait rendu jalouse toutes les pubs pour shampoing. Son visage était fin et long et sa gorge dévoilée montrait une peau blanche et sans doute très douce. Tsuna devint aussi rouge que le babibel en se faisant surprendre dans cette posture trèèès... Équivoque dirons-nous.  
Après un viol en public, un autre en privé (où votre ami vous trouve avec l'infirmier la main dans le pantalon), il se demanda ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Au moins il pourra raconter son top 20 des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie... En fait, non... Il ne pourra pas le faire... Trop de moment embrassant qui mérite la première place. La jeune femme fixa les deux élèves avec une moue surprise et même un peu perdue avant de sortir un son...très féminin...

-VOOOOOOOOI ! Vous foutez quoi là ?!  
-Hiiii ! Barbiiiiiiiiiie est un hommeeeeeeeeee ! Cria Tsuna, surpris par ce hurlement viril et puissant, il s'accrocha à son compagnon.  
-T'AS DIT QUOI GAMIN !  
-Squalo-san ?! Cria Enma, surpris de la présence du surveillant ici et qui se retenait un peu de rire tout en rougissant de l'acte de son ami.  
-Bordel ! Des élèves n'ont rien à foutre ici s'ils ne sont pas blessés ! Si vous allez bien alors dégager ! Sinon je peux faire en sorte que vous y restiez !  
-Oui oui ! S'empressa de dire Enma en prenant le bras de Tsuna pour le tirer hors de la pièce alors que Shamal reprenait enfin conscience.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes fuyaient l'infirmerie, ils purent entendre raisonner dans les couloirs le magnifique chant des oiseaux qui volaient dans la cour, les rires des élèves dans les classes, les cris d'agonie d'autres élèves qui ont rencontré les mauvaises personnes et parmi tous ces bruits, le cri unique de Squalo alors qu'il pestait contre l'infirmier pervers en tentant de le réanimer.

Tsuna restait proche d'Enma n'ayant pas abandonné l'idée de gagner contre ces fichus boutons. Qui a dit que l'homme inventait des nouvelles inventions pour faciliter la vie de tous les jours. Le type qui a inventé les boutons a dû être un sadique qui en voulait à mort à la misérable vie du châtain puisque s'il ne réussissait pas à fermer sa chemise, il allait rameuter des bêtes bourrées d'hormones en ébullition. Remarquant son ami galérait à cacher son torse si attirant, le rouquin retira sa veste et la tendit au jeune Sawada.

-Prends ça. Dit-il avec un sourire doux et sage.  
-Merci ! Répondit Tsuna en enfilant rapidement le vêtement qui lui était tendu en fermant les boutons avec un sourire de sadique et en pensant « Mwahaha, I am the winner ».  
-Tsuna, suis-moi, je vais te présenter quelques amis à moi. Dit simplement Enma. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ajouta-t-il face à la mine inquiète du châtain.

Le nouvel élève hocha simplement la tête, ayant confiance en son ami, qu'il considérait comme une personne normale (ou du moins, la plus normale qu'il est rencontré depuis qu'il était ici)... Effectivement les critères de normalité ont été revu à la baisse depuis son arrivée ici.  
Le roux marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la grande cour de récréation du lycée où les attendaient Takeshi et Gokudera ainsi qu'un homme un peu plus âgé aux cheveux noirs et un autre homme aux cheveux sombre et court qui ressemblait étrangement à Yamamoto. Celui-ci leva la main dans un signe amical à l'attention d'Enma.

-Bonjour Simon-kun ! Dit-il d'un ton doux et enjoué.  
-Bonjour Asari-san. Répondit l'élève en s'inclinant poliment. Tsuna, je te présente Asari Ugestu, notre professeur de Japonais et à côté c'est Lambo Bovino, un élève de Première. Présenta-t-il en désignant les deux inconnus. Je vous présente Tsuna Sawada, il est nouveau.  
-B-Bonjour ! Dit Tsuna en hochant la tête en se grattant la nuque avec gêne.  
-Yo. Dit simplement le dénommé Lambo en levant la main.  
-Enchanté Sawada-kun ! J'ai entendu dire par Daemon-kun qui tu avais eu des problèmes avec Byukuran-sensei en arrivant.  
-Heu...oui...

Répondit Tsuna en grimaçant au souvenir de sa rencontre plus que « spécial » avec le professeur de...de quoi au fait ? Avec tout ça il ne connaissait même pas la matière qu'était censé enseigner l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce qui était le plus effrayant c'était que les nouvelles allaient super vite dans ce bahut !

Il craignit quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi donc il posa une question qui aurait pu paraître anodine mais dont le châtain savait que sa vie dépendait de la réponse.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit de moi ? Une fine couche de transpiration le prit en attendant la réponse.  
-Rien de bien méchant, dit-il en souriant, les épaules du nouveau se relâchèrent de soulagement. Juste qu'un petit chaton s'était égaré au milieu des prédateurs et que la chasse promettait d'être amusante. Ha ha ha, on dirait que c'est la saison de la chasse.

Le visage de Tsuna se décomposa sur place... Et l'autre qui riait... Lui qui le prenait pour quelqu'un de respectable. Il se mit à genoux et se tapa la tête contre le sol avec les larmes aux yeux tout en pensant « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Est-ce le fait d'avoir prié pour avoir du succès et d'être un peu plus populaire ? Je voulais parler auprès des filles ! Pas des mecs totalement dangereux et psychopathes ! ». Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule et il leva les yeux sur Lambo. Son regard était compatissant et encourageant. Ses yeux lui dirent que lui-même était maltraité par les autres et qu'il était considéré comme sans intérêt. De plus il avait une petite amie à l'extérieure de l'école mais avec qui il était en train de casser, qu'il était né le... Bah oui, il lui a dit tout ça que par le regard, c'est ce qu'on appelle la connexion du désespoir (seul deux cas perdus peuvent la pratiquer).  
Ce fut le professeur de japonais qui coupa net à cette discussion silencieuse.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dit Asari, sortant Tsuna de ses réflexions qui sursauta en voyant l'adulte s'incliner face à lui. Pardonne l'attitude de Bykuran s'il te plaît, ce qu'il a fait été vraiment mal !  
-Heu...ce..ce n'est rien. Menti Tsuna.

Bien sur que c'était quelque chose ! Mais d'un autre côté, il était injuste que cet homme s'excuse à la place de son collègue n'est ce pas ? De plus, le professeur de Japonais lui semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Si son instinct l'alertait quand les personnes face à lui étaient mauvaises, il le prévenait également quand il pouvait faire confiance aux inconnus. Et pour la première fois, son hyper-intuition lui assura que c'est deux hommes, en particulier le bel adulte, était digne de confiance, un oasis au milieu du désert.

Après avoir assuré au Japonais que la tentative de viole du professeur albinos n'était rien (juste pour avoir dit ça, il méritait d'aller voir le psychologue du lycée... Quoique vu l'infirmier il évitera), le petit groupe de six se dirigea vers le lycée pour commencer la visite guidée du petit châtain.  
Il hocha la tête à l'énumération et les explications de ses amis mais sachant pertinemment qu'il se perdrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ils visitèrent le réfectoire, la bibliothèque, où il croisa Knuckle qui lui sauta au cou pour lui proposer d'emprunter l'évangile de saint Mathieu en hurlant si fort qu'il crut perdre ses tympans, l'atelier, la salle de repos, les douches. D'ailleurs après avoir visité ces dernières, Lambo lui a fait un petit top des endroits dangereux pour la virginité et la santé à long terme. Tsuna savait que pour sa période scolaire il pouvait compter sur lui pour les conseils.  
Alors venait quatrième position, l'infirmerie. Le châtain hocha vivement la tête en accord pour l'avoir testé... Mais ce qui lui faisait peur était que cet endroit n'était qu'à la quatrième position.  
Les douches du lycée. Aucun étonnement, les douches étaient communes et le nouvel étudiant réfléchissait déjà à comment éviter les problèmes dans ces endroits fermés, dangereux, lugubre ne possédant qu'une seule issue (définition des douches selon le dictionnaire « sauvé sa virginité les nuls »)  
En deuxième position venait le cours d'un certain Reborn... Lorsque Sawada voulut  
demander des détails, le Bovino frissonna et le supplia de ne pas lui faire rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs... Une personne en plus qui paraissait dangereuse.  
Et enfin, à la première position, le top du top le bureau du CPE... C'est quoi ce bordel ! Comment pouvait-il risquait d'être agressé dans cet endroit ? Enma lui expliqua que certains élèves ou profs, dont il ne cita pas le nom, pour se faire pardonner lui offraient quelque cadeau... Bien spéciaux.

Les chambres étaient aussi considérées comme étant dangereux mais Tsuna apprit quelques techniques pour bloquer la porte, les fenêtre et les tunnels qu'avaient creusé certains élèves pour avoir accès à toutes les chambres. Ce qui rassura Tsuna était qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Enma mais après mûr réflexion, il eut une sorte de frisson.. Après tout, Enma avait une étrange aura quand il s'énervait... Il devra faire attention. Poussant encore sa réflexion, il s'imagina devoir partager sa chambre avec Hibari ou Mukuro... Son esprit effaça cette pensée aussi vite qu'un escargot avance vers une feuille de laitue (on dit que les mauvaises choses sont toujours plus dures à effacer). La visite se poursuivit donc sous la bonne humeur, les rires et les disputes incessantes de Lambo et Gokudera que Yamamoto tentait de calmer comme il pouvait.

-C'est dingue, ils peuvent vraiment pas se supporter ! Dit Tsuna en écoutant la dispute qui n'avait, selon lui, ni queue ni tête.  
-Et encore, c'est pas le pire, si tu le voyais quand il est avec Bel-sensei, Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, Daemon-san, G-san, Ryoehi-san, Alaude-Sama, Zakuro-san, Byakuran-san, Xanxus-san, Squalo-san...

Tsuna écoutait la liste qui n'en finissait pas de s'allonger... existait-il une seule personne dans le lycée avec qui Gokudera était capable de s'entendre ? Visiblement non... En écoutant la liste il se demanda combien de personnes étaient normales dans ce tas, parce que oui, à partir de maintenant il comptait les personnes normales qui se résumaient à une pour l'instant : Lambo (parce qu'Asari qui trouve que la chasse à ses fesses étaient amusantes le laissait... perplexe). Puis une question tiqua soudain dans la tête du lycéen.

-Enma-kun ?  
-Gamma-san, Iries-san, Spa-oui ? Se stoppa Enma alors qu'il continuait son monologue.  
-Qui est la personne que nous avons vu à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Tsuna.  
-Ah ! C'était Squalo-san.  
-Oh ? Vous avez rencontré Squalo ? Demanda joyeusement Yamamoto en laissant les deux autres s'enguirlander pour se mêler à la conversation.  
-Oui, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux s'il te plaît Tsuna-san, ne lui dit plus que c'est une barbie.

Tous se stoppèrent net avant d'éclater de rire. Sawada se sentit rougir en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il avait sorti en face de l'autre

-Où l'avez-vous rencontré ? Demanda Asari entre deux rires.  
-À l'infirmerie, répondit le nouveau étant le seul à ne pas rire.  
-Hahaha ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Rit gaiement le sportif.

Les deux personnes qui se disputaient, le professeur ainsi que le rouquin le regardèrent, dans un désespoir commun, la mine réjouit du brun qui ne semblait pas comprendre le regard que lui portaient ses amis mais dans lequel on pouvait clairement lire « c'est sans espoir... ». Tsuna n'osa pas demander de précision, persuadé sur la réponse lui ferait peur, à la place, il préféra demander quelque chose de bien plus simple :

-C'est un professeur ?  
-Non non, c'est un surveillant, il pratique l'escrime et il a une épée alors méfie-toi un peu quand même.

Euh... Bug dans le cerveau du jeune Tsunayoshi... Une épée + un surveillant... Tiens cela lui faisait penser à quelque chose... Mmmm... Il mit ses quelques neurones en marche pour essayer de voir où était le problème (hormis le fait qu'il se balade avec une épée)... Alors cherchons dans les souvenirs... Non, rien ici... Alors peut-être dans les discussions... Non, plus... bordel il faudrait peut-être penser à ranger dans ce cerveau. Allons voir dans les pensées à supprimer. Le châtain frissonna en ne voulant pas ouvrir ce tiroir mais se força quand même. Ah oui ! C'était ça ! Lors de sa première rencontre avec Hibari ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait une supposition sur les armes que le corps enseignant pouvait posséder, non, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait une pensée qui pouvait le mettre en péril il le promettait...

Quand il leva les yeux pour chercher encore une fois le regard compatissant de son ami brun qui semblait en avoir autant, voir plus (mais ça semblait compliqué) bavé que lui, il tomba face à face avec le jeune homme dont il avait espéré l'aide...sauf qu'une chose n'allait pas... Quelle était cette chose ? Ah oui ! Pourquoi ses cheveux noirs nuit étaient-ils devenus vert pomme ? Un tel changement était-il possible en un laps de temps aussi court ?

-L..Lambo ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
-Héé ? De quoi tu parles petit ? Moi je suis, LamPo.

Tiens ? Il avait aussi changé de nom ? Face au visage perdu de Tsuna, Enma jugea bon de l'informer un peu plus de la situation et se pencha sur ton oreille pour lui murmura :

-Ils sont frères jumeaux.

Frère jumeau ? En les regardant de plus près, il semblait évidant que les deux adolescents le soient...Tsuna se sentit un peu bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt... Mais une pensée vint soudainement à son esprit : « Lampo et Lambo ? Leurs parents ne sont pas allés chercher loin.. »

-Lampo-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Asari en voyant le nouvel arrivant.  
-Je suis venu vous chercher, toi et Lambo. Dit il en tournant les yeux vers sa réplique brune qui se raidit d'un seul coup. Reborn te cherche.  
-HEIN ? ! M-mais pourquoi ?! Demanda le jeune Bovino en reculant d'un pas tremblant.

Sawada vit son ami devenir aussi blanc que le T-shirt de ... Encore ce fameux Reborn...

-Ça, va savoir. Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Il a dit que si tu ne venais pas, il viendrait te chercher lui-même et que ça le mettrait de très mauvaise humeur.  
-M-m-m-m-m-m-mais...  
-Je t'ai dit ce qu'il voulait que je te dise, mon rôle s'arrête là. Tu te débrouilles avec lui après. Asari-san, Giotto-san te cherche partout.

Le professeur pencha la tête sur le côté en affichant une mine clairement surprise mais sourit simplement en faisant un signe de main aux élèves pour allait voir son ami le directeur. Le brun tenta de fuir discrètement mais son double l'attrapa par le bras et le tira avec lui.

-Ne t'enfuis pas ! Sinon c'est moi qui aurai des problèmes avec Reborn !  
-Espèce de traître ! On est censé être frère ! Comment tu peux me faire ça !  
-Instinct de survit sans doute !

Et ainsi le petit groupe se retrouva grandement diminuer, ne comptant plus que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma et Tsuna. Alors qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, le ventre de Tsuna émit un bruit sourd qui rappela l'heur à tout le monde. Le petit nouveau rougit et prit la même teinte que les cheveux de son ami, embarrassé d'avoir produit un tel son. Les quatre amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire joyeusement et de se diriger vers le réfectoire.

La queue était assez longue pour atteindre le buffet. Les quatre élèves prirent des plateaux et commencèrent la file d'attente en prenant leur mal en patience et en profitant pour en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun. Tsuna apprit par exemple que Enma était le petit frère de Cozzato Simon, le psychologue scolaire et un très vieil ami de Giotto (peut-être que finalement, il allait y faire un petit tour). Il apprit aussi que Gokudera était le petit frère de G (chose dont il aurait dû se douter au vu de leur physique plus que semblable) et qu'il avait aussi une grande sœur qui travaillait dans la restauration. Yamamoto était le fils d'un ancien champion d'escrime qui gérait aujourd'hui un petit restaurant de sushi en centre-ville et avait pratiqué lui-même l'escrime et la cuisine, bien qu'il est une grande passion pour le bass-ball et prévoyait de devenir professionnel.

A force de discuter de tout et de rien, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent face au buffet plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tsuna crut rêver en voyant la nourriture qui leur était proposée...c'était digne d'un restaurant 5 étoiles selon lui... Il chercha quel plat prendre alors qu'une douce et mélodieuse voix vint bizuter ses tympans :

-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! Dépêches-toi de choisir le nouveau !  
-Hiii ! Tsuna poussa un cri puissant en voyant le visage du surveillant aux épées face à lui. Bar... un coup de coude dans ses cotes lui fit reprendre. S-S-S-S-Squalo-san ?! M..mais vous n'êtes pas surveillant ?!  
-Il aide aussi aux cuisines. Lui chuchota Enma en se penchant sur son ami.  
-VOOII ! Takeshi ! Tu ne laisses pas ton entraînement de côté au moins ?!  
-Hahaha ! Bien sur que non, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps, les examens arrivent et en plus, il va bientôt avoir la fête du sport et un tournoi de Bass-ball !  
-VOIIIIIII ! Arrête ce sport de merde ! Et puis je sais bien que si tu oublies ton entraînement c'est pour t'occuper de ton stupide copain ! Hurla Squalo en désignant Gokudera du doigt.  
-La ferme ! Tronche de sushi ! Cria Gokudera en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-T'as dit quoi gamin ?!

Et ainsi commença une nouvelle et violente dispute au sein du réfectoire à laquelle élèves ne firent pas attention, habitués à ses cris puissants... Du moins, tous les élèves qui étaient présents depuis le début de l'année. En effet, le pauvre Tsuna restait pétrifier face à la querelle entre les deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux argents et surtout face à cette épée imposante qu'avait sorti barbie d'on ne sait où tendis que Yamamoto le retenait en riant face à Gokudera qui hurlait en ayant sortie des dynamites... DYNAMITES ! Il va faire exploser tout le réfectoire !

Tsuna resta immobile face aux deux hommes, tous deux armés, en colère et visiblement près à combattre. Face au danger, le petit Sawada ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que rester figé en appliquant la bonne vieille règle que lui avait enseigné sa maman : « si tu ne bouges pas, elles ne t'attaquent pas Tsu-kun ! »... Mais jusqu'à présent sa mère lui avait dit de l'utiliser lorsqu'il était entouré de guêpes... Mais entre une guêpe et ces deux il n'y avait pratiquement aucune différence... Ou peut-être la taille et les armes. Et puis zut ! Sa progénitrice n'avait pas prévu que son fils allait être dans une situation pareil et ne lui avait donc donné aucun conseil.  
Alors qu'un combat sanglant allait débuter sous ses yeux, une voix s'éleva dans le réfectoire, calmant ainsi les deux hommes :

-S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas dans la cantine Squalo-san, cela vaut pour toi aussi Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna reconnut rapidement cette voix et se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Un espoir brilla dans ses yeux. Avait-il une parcelle de chance finalement ? Et comme il l'avait pensé, il s'agissait de Giotto-san qui venait d'entrer, toujours accompagné de son secrétaire aux cheveux sang. Un sourire étrangement...faux, flottait sur les lèvres du directeur. C'était les sourires qui vous faisaient froid dans le dos, vous poursuivant jusqu'à dans vos cauchemars. Son visage calme et détendu, du moins en apparence, ne trompait personne... Il était très en colère. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent aussitôt de manger et même de bouger.

Du côté de Giotto, il était hors de question de passer la nuit à remplir des papiers parce que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Il avait déjà assez de travail à cause des deux abrutis de ce matin... Tient, il fallait qu'il leur trouve une punition à ces deux-là...  
Pendant la réflexion du blond, dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus sadique, les deux hommes aux cheveux gris se raidirent légèrement face à la colère maîtrisée de Giotto et rangèrent sagement leurs armes en pestant l'un contre l'autre. Au final, Squalo reprit son rôle et Gokudera prit son plateau pour se diriger vers les salles sous le regard moqueur à peine dissimulé de son grand frère.

Les quatre élèves allèrent s'asseoir sagement comme si de rien n'était... À la différence près que Tsuna gardait une bonne distance avec Gokudera... Un mec qui cache des dynamites sur lui et qui les sorts en plein milieu du réfectoire ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère. À moins qu'il ne réussisse à le faire devenir un ami loyal qui serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui... Il avait regardé trop de film... De fil en aiguille, quelque chose fit tilt dans les méninges du châtain qui commençait à travailler un peu trop selon leur avis. Deux personnes armées et effrayantes se faisaient stopper juste avec des mots par le proviseur... Cela signifiait que Giotto était encore plus dangereux que ces deux-là réunis ! Giotto... En première position des types les plus dangereux du lycée...

Durant le repas, deux autres personnes vinrent se joindre à eux : un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, ondulés et légèrement emmêlés dans tous les sens, portant de grosses lunettes sur le nez et ayant l'air normal... Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne savait plus distinguer la normalité... Tsuna préféra se méfier malgré tout... Et un autre aux cheveux blonds et court qui arborait un visage profondément ennuyé et qui gardait une sucette, coincé entre ses lèvres.

-Spanner-sempai ! Iries-Sempai ! S'écria joyeusement Yamamoto en voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'approcher et s'asseoir à leur table.  
-Bonjour ! Dit gaiement le roux en prenant place face à l'épéiste.  
-Yo'. Ajouta l'autre en se mettant face à Tsuna.  
-Tsuna, je te présente Irie et Spanner ! Ce sont deux petits miracles de l'informatique et de la mécanique ! L'informa Yamamoto.  
-Hahaha, ne dit pas ça Yamamoto-kun, tu vas nous faire rougir ! J'ai mal à l'estomac... dit l'adolescent à lunettes avait déjà quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes en se tenant l'estomac.  
-Ils sont en terminale et pourtant ils ont déjà gagné plusieurs prix ! Renchérie Enma.  
-Héé ! Vraiment ? Demanda Tsuna, impressionné.  
-Oui ! Et ils servent aussi de mécanicien et d'informaticien au lycée.  
-...HEIN ?!  
-Oui ! Ils sont tellement doués que Giotto-san leur a proposé de payer la totalité de leurs frais de scolarité et de cantine, en plus du financement de leur recherche et leurs études extérieures s'ils acceptaient en échange de devenir employé du lycée.

Tsuna lâcha ses couverts en entendant ça. Des élèves qui travaillaient pour leur lycée... Dire que lui n'avait rien de spécial à part sa capacité incroyable à attirer les ennuis... Enfin... quand on a un prof violeur et un infirmier pervers, il devait être normal d'avoir des élèves travailleurs... Cela voulait-il dire que s'il se trouvait une compétence il devra la mettre en pratique ? Trop fatigant, heureusement qu'il était inutile.

Ô Dieu des enfers (parce que ça doit être lui qui faisait le plus attention au châtain pour avoir une poisse pareil, comme quoi, il attire vraiment l'attention des mauvaises personnes), voilà qu'il commençait à pensé qu'il était normal que des élèves travaillent dans leur propre établissement ! Il était en train de devenir aussi timbré que tous ceux qui vivaient ici ! Comme quoi, la stupidité, c'est contagieux. Il devra faire beaucoup plus attention s'il tient à sa santé mentale.

Alors que Tsuna soupirait doucement, il vit passer le si redoutable CPE aux pupilles polaires à quelques mètres de leur table, qui foudroyait les deux génies d'un regard proche du zéro absolut avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Bah tant que je peux avoir plein de babiole japonaise... dit Spanner avant de regarder le châtain dans les yeux et lui tendre une sucette. Tu veux une sucette ?

Une goutte apparut derrière le crâne de Tsuna en pensant que ça avait l'air d'une réplique d'un pédophile. Non, Tsunayoshi ne devenait pas parano en pensant que derrière chaque acte il y a quelque chose de louche, c'était juste de la prudence... Pour la survie de ses fesses !

-Heu...Osa dire Tsuna sans comprendre la raison de ce regard quelque peu...hostile dirons-nous et parce qu'il fut dérouter par les paroles du mécano blond.  
-Alaude-sama a beaucoup de mal à accepter que deux élèves travaillent, il s'est battu plusieurs fois avec Giotto à cause de ça, il dit que c'est contre la loi. L'informa Enma.

Dans un sens, Alaude était peut-être la seule personne à penser normalement...cette seule réflexion donna à Tsuna des sueurs froides... non ! Alaude ne pensait PAS normalement ! Un CPE qui tabassait à mort des élèves parce qu'ils sont arrivés en retard, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL. Et le fait que son bureau soit classé dans le top 4 des endroits à éviter non plus ! C'était décidé, dès demain il irait voir le psychologue du lycée...

-Tsuna-san..Dit timidement Irie, attirant l'attention de Tsuna. J'ai appris ce que Byakuran-san t'as fait quand tu es arrivé en classe...je suis vraiment désolé, il devrait avoir honte de son comportement.  
-Hein ? Heu...ce n'est rien mais...

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Pour Asari, il pouvait comprendre puisqu'il était lui-même enseignant, mais lui...

-Lui et moi sommes de vieux amis. Lui expliqua le roux devant la mine renfrognée de Spanner.  
-Mais il n'était pas aussi...autant...comme ça avant, je suppose que les hormones de l'adolescence lui ont grillé quelques neurones. Ajouta-t-il le blond sous un soupire désespéré de l'informaticien.

Un bruit de sucette que l'on croque se fit entendre dans la pièce ainsi qu'une mauvaise humeur. Sawada ne comprit pas pourquoi ce changement d'humeur et regarda Enma qui ne faisait pas attention  
La suite du repas se passa s'en encombre... Malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés, Tsuna eut encore la force d'apprécier le succulent dîné (et la sucette du blond, elles étaient super-bonnes) de la cantine qui serait sans doute la seule bonne note de la journée après sa rencontre avec ses amis bien sûr... Quoique... Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle catégorie mettre cet événement de la journée... Non, non ! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Sa rencontre avec Enma, Yamamoto, Lambo et Gokudera était une bonne chose ! Il avait également apprécié Asari et Fong et même les brèves paroles échangées avec Lampo.

Sur ses pensées positives, il alla se coucher directement sans passer par la case douche... Celles-ci étaient bien trop désertes pour être sans danger... Se retrouver face à Hibari en serviette dans une cabine, seul... Non, on avait dit qu'on arrêterait ce genre de pensée au risque de les voir se réaliser.  
Mieux valait se laver quand il y avait des témoins, personne ne viole un lycéen au milieu de douche bondée voyons...personne ? Personne à part peut-être un certain professeur Byaku-Non non non non ! Il ne fallait pas y penser ! Et puis, il y avait le viol collectif aussi ! Merde, il allait faire des cauchemars...  
Il réussit quand même à s'endormir en s'autopersuadant qu'il avait passé une bonne journée et que demain se passerait sans doute bien mieux parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire... Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait en tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait à plein poumon de s'enfuir pendant la nuit tant qu'il en était encore temps... Mais une autre voix lui dit que de toute façon, il ne réussirait pas à fuir.

_À Suivre..._

* * *

Yuto : Et voici la fin du chapitre 3 !

Lampo: vous vous êtes pas foulé...  
Reboyama : Heeeeeeeeiiin! Pourquoi tu dis ça.  
Tsuna : C'est quand que vous me laissez tranquille?  
Lambo : Pourquoi moi aussi?  
Yuto: Lambo te plain pas, t'as pas vu la suite que je te réserve! *grand sourire machiavélique*  
lambo: Heeeein?! POurquoiiii*pleur*  
Yuto: qui aime bien châtie bien~  
Yamamoto: Hahaha! c'est l'amour fou alors!  
Yuto: Héhé, j'y peux rien, c'est un de mes perso favori!  
Tsuna: *soupire de soulagement* si elle se défoule sur Lambo je ne craint rien moi  
Reboyama : Je suis pas coupable pour Lambo mais pour Tsuna... C'est une autre histoire. Je me suis lâché sur lui comme d'habitude *grand sourire*  
Shamal : Je suis peut-être un pervers mais je cours qu'après les fille.  
Reboyama : *montre une photo de Tsuna habillé en fille dans un position plus qu'équivoque*  
Shamal : Mmm... Tsuna, tu dois me suivre. Il faut que je t'ausculte pour voir si tout va bien.  
Tsuna: HIIIII!  
Reborn: Je reste pour m'assurer que Shamal ne tente rien de bizarre sur mon élève.  
Yuto: Hahahaha! Bon! Du calme les enfants! Je laisse encore une fois le mot de la fin à Reboyama-sensei!  
Reboyama : Pff... Je vais finir pas plus savoir quoi dire... Euh... Mmmm... Alors... Ah oui ! Dans les prochains chapitres, venez voir les déboires de Lambo et la malchance de Tsuna !  
Yuto: et laissez une petite review ou on va finir par abandonné la fiiiics  
Tsuna/Lambo: Ce serait pas plus mal.  
Yuto/Reboyama: *regard noiiiiiiir*


	4. Un réveille en fanfard

_Et voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait en tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait à plein poumon de s'enfuir pendant la nuit pendant qu'il en était encore temps... Mais une autre voix lui dit que de toute façon, il ne réussirait pas à fuir..._

La douce chaleur des rayons solaires caressait sa peau, éclairant ses joues potelées et enfantines. La lumière traversant ses paupières le fit doucement émerger du sommeil dans lequel il c'était emmitouflé.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux... Il se sentait bien, là, au chaud et surtout en sécurité. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il se retrouvait dans l'une des chambres du dortoir Vongola. Donc en toute logique ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'était pas un rêve... Non, c'était impossible de rencontrer un carmin armé d'un flingue, un blond « légèrement » trop strique et un brun armé de tonfa... effectivement c'était peu probable mais malheureusement pour lui, tout était bel et bien réel ! Mais il ne pouvait pas garder les paupières closent toute la vie... Wahou,venait-il de penser à la mort d'une manière totalement subjective et sans même s'en rendre compte ? Ces personnes étaient vraiment mauvaises pour sa santé...

Une douce odeur d'amande vint taquiner ses narines. Au moins, les lits sentaient bon. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut du rouge... Un rouge vif, presque agressif. Encore légèrement endormi se demanda d'où pouvait venir une telle couleur. Il avait laissé toutes les peluches confectionnées par sa mère chez lui, il n'a pas mis son pyjama rouge, ne s'était pas lavé avec du colorant, d'ailleurs il ne s'était pas lavé du tout... Rouge... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être rouge ? Attendez! Rouge ! Il sortit tout de suite des langoureux lambeaux du matin et voulut se redresser d'un cou mais s'en trouva bien incapable... en effet, un poids lourd lui écrasait littéralement la poitrine, l'obligeant à rester cloué au lit. Alors qu'il tentait de baisser la tête pour voir la raison de cette masse sur lui, il entendit un petit gémissement :

-hmm...

Donc la CCEBNI « chose couché l'empêchant de bougé non-identifié » était en fait un être humain et devenait donc une HCEMNI soit « un homme couché l'empêchant de bougé non-identifié »... On avançait beaucoup au niveau de l'analyse. Lorsqu'il fut décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir vu que ça ne l'amenait à rien, il baissa lentement son regard sur l'homme qui le surplombait. Il trouva, à sa grande surprise, son colocataire de chambre, allongé sur son lit, et même sur lui, dormant comme un loir et en clouant Tsuna au matelas.

Il respira profondément et tenta, maintenant que l'homme était connu, de continuer son analyse de la situation.

Reprenons depuis le début pour pouvoir expliquer cette situation. Il était Tsunayoshi Sawada, boulet de première et aimant à mal chance (un véritable nid à problèmes, un gouffre à problème, un... Un... Un malchanceux quoi!), avait déménagé dans la petite ville dite « tranquille » de Namimori après la mutation de son père. Il avait été inscrit par ses deux parents (maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être avaient-ils une dent contre lui) au lycée et internat Vongola. Là-bas, il avait croisé toute sorte de personne, plus ou moins... Étrange. Comme quoi, l'expression « il faut de tout pour faire un monde » venait de prendre tout son sens.

Sa première aventure fut avec le secrétaire et le proviseur. Le secrétaire du nom de G, cheveux rouges feu, tout aussi rouges que ses yeux et son tatouage, secrétaire apparemment armé ! Mais nous lui laissons le bénéfice du doute pour ce dernier point puisque jusqu'à ce moment il n'avait jamais vu son arme et il ne voulait pas la voir. Si ça se trouve cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple malentendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur, Giotto Vongola, qu'il avait d'abord considéré comme « normal », « innocent » voir même attachant, fut tout autre à la fin de la matinée. Quelques réflexions plus poussées lui ont fait croire qu'il était certainement la personne la plus dangereuse de toute la ville... (tout compte fait il aurait dû s'en douter vu aux personnels qu'il engageait... Et aux armes qui circulent dans l'établissement).

Une fois le tête à tête avec ces deux personnages finis (en y repensant, il était en grand danger, seul, dans cette pièce avec eux sans même s'en rendre compte), il avait fait la rencontre de Knucle dans un grand bruit. C'était un homme grand, d'un gabarie imposant (assez pour dissimuler un élève) qu'il ne considérait pas encore comme « étrange » ou même « violent », si ce n'est qu'il semblait avoir une attirance très poussée pour tous les ouvrages religieux. Bref, une personne clean pour l'instant.

Puis, il rencontra Enma Simon. C'était un homme qui l'intriguait. Il semblait aussi gentil et inoffensif que lui mais quelque chose le poussait à croire qu'il se fourvoyait sur son compte et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose... Et quelque chose de gros. Il savait aussi qu'il était le petit frère du psychologue du lycée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller voir pour sa santé mentale... Et accessoirement, il le prenait pour son coussin.

Ensuite vint le tour d'Alaude, le CPE... Il ne l'avait jamais vu violent mais ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il l'était, et pas qu'un peu vu la réputation qu'il avait... Il espérait du fond du cœur ne pas à avoir à le vérifier.

Puis, d'abord à travers une fenêtre, après de face à face, il fit la connaissance d'Hibari Kyoka, l'une des personnes qu'il mettait tout en haut de sa liste rouge sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Un fou furieux qu'il avait vu taché de sang et qui n'avait pas hésité à faire voler une porte et détruire des murs pour se battre contre un élève bizarre, lui aussi en haut de sa liste mais dont il parlerait plus tard. Et il n'avait pas trop aimé le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il était pris en otage par le prof pervers... Voilà qui le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Après ça, il avait rencontré Fong, son professeur de mathématiques. Rien à dire à part que c'est une personne très douce et gentille dont le visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus... Il l'aimait bien.

Dans sa classe, il avait fait la connaissance de Yamamoto Takeshi, un garçon calme, gentil, serviable qui demeurait quelque peux naïf (stupide selon Gokudera). Il était très bon en sport d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit et était dans le lycée grâce à une bourse de sport. Il voulait devenir Base-balleur professionnel et tous disaient qu'il en avait largement les capacités, d'autres disaient qu'il était juste un fanatique stupide du base-balle (source : Gokudera Hayato). Il semblait aussi être capable de s'énerver dans des situations bien spécifiques... Et notamment autour d'une certaine personne dont nous ne citerons pas le nom (Hayato).

D'ailleurs, en même temps que Yamamoto, il avait rencontré Gokudera Hayato, une sorte de rebelle aux cheveux gris et petit frère de G. Il était de tempérament brûlant et s'énervait très vite, mais quelque chose disait à Tsuna qu'il avait un bon fonds... Mais qu'il fallait les chercher derrière les bâtons de dynamite qu'il avait sur lui et vu que la dynamite lui faisait peur...

Puis... Une grande chasse est née, et oui il avait rencontré Byakuran, son professeur de... De... De quoi déjà ? Bref son professeur à la matière inconnue qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le dépuceler devant toute la classe... Une espèce de fou aux cheveux blancs et à la joue tatouée qui semblait aussi pervers que malade mental... Un mélange de trop vu le résultat.

Quasiment en même temps, il avait fait la connaissance de Mukuro Rokudo... Un ananas vivant au moins aussi cinglé que le prof albinos ou le fou aux tonfas. Il avait des yeux absolument terrifiants, venant sans doute du fait qu'ils étaient vairons, l'un étant rouge et l'autre étant bleu sombre, mais aussi à cause de cette lueur folle qui brillait dans ses yeux et qui vous donnait l'impression d'être une proie qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de vous dévorer lentement... Et malheureusement, pas au sens propre du terme.

Après ça, il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu un type bizarre passé dans les couloirs en hurlant avant de rencontrer Shamal, l'infirmier violeur, pervers, fou du lycée...ce type avait quand même essayé de le violer dans l'infirmerie... Seule image qu'il retint ce fut sa main dans son pantalon. Sa virginité fut sauver illico par Enma.

Puis, il avait vu pour la première fois Squalo, alias : Barbie. Il était à la fois surveillant et cuisinier du lycée et avait un débit sonore absolument époustouflant... De beaux cheveux argenté flottants au gré du vent telle la publicité L'Oréal et surtout une épée longue et tranchante. Il était aussi effrayant qu'un boucher avec son couteau de bouché rempli de sang.

Ensuite, il avait rencontré Asari, le professeur de japonais qui avait l'air aussi gentil que Yamamoto et aussi doux que Fong. Il lui semblait avoir été normal au début. Un mélange du bon côté de Yamamoto et de Fong ne pouvait engendrer qu'un personnage normal... NORMAL ! Alors pourquoi avait-il trouvé ça amusant la chasse au Tsuna qui s'était déclaré ? Était-il un sadique caché ?

Au même moment, il avait fait la rencontre de Lambo, un élève de première, brun à l'attitude nonchalante mais qui semblait le comprendre et en avoir bavé autant que lui (il semblait de bon conseil) et Lampow, son frère jumeau aux cheveux vert pomme et à la joue tatouée d'un éclair. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le jugé puisqu'il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes, le temps qu'il kidnappe son frère.

En allant manger, il avait rencontré Spanner et Iries, deux petits génies qui étaient à la fois élèves de terminale et mécanicien et informaticien du lycée, de quoi se sentir encore plus minable que l'on ne l'est. Spanner, même s'il semblait se foutre de tout et avait une attitude désinvolte, était plutôt sympa (et faisait de super bonne sucette) en fin de compte et Irie était tout simplement gentil, et même légèrement timide... Dur de croire qu'il est l'ami de Byakuran depuis le jardin d'enfance, cet être qui a dû être né pervers, qui est le mal en personne qui est... Non, il ne devait plus penser à lui, sa description est fini depuis cinq paragraphes.

Il avait rencontré trois personnes que l'on peut qualifié de normal... TROIS PERSONNES... Il était foutu.

Mais le plus important était aujourd'hui. Il se trouvait avec Enma, allongé sur son torse, qui l'empêchait de se lever... Non, là il était paumé... Malgré toute sa restitution de la veille, il ne voyait pas comment cela a pu arriver. De toute façon, s'il se levait, il vivrait sans doute une journée horrible dans un lycée de malade mental, entouré de pervers en tous genres... Peut-être est-ce finalement une bonne idée de rester allonger encore un peu avec Enma... Il soupira. De toute façon comment sa journée pouvait être pire que sa première journée ?

Le rouge commença à bouger légèrement, papillonnant doucement des yeux en relevant la tête pour que son visage arrive à quelque centimètre de celui de Tsuna...

Le petit nouveau se mit à rougir vivement de la proximité entre eux, offrant une vision adorable à Enma... Avant que celui-ci réaliste qu'il était allongé sur lui...

-Ah ! Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en se levant vivement, tombant douloureusement sur les fesses.

Tsuna se redressa vivement en voyant son ami éclater son fessier sur le parquet froid de la pièce.

-Enma ! Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour porter secours à son ami...

Du moins c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire... Mais la réalité fut quelque peu différente. Le châtain se releva avec hâte et donc sans regarder où il mettait ses pieds (déjà que concentrer, il n'était pas doué), son pied s'accrocha à la couverture et il s'étala avec toute la grâce d'un ornithorynque saoul sur son colocataire. Encore une fois, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent bloqués l'un contre l'autre, allongé au sol. Ils se regardèrent fixement sans un mot en rougissant petit à petit. Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce, amenant avec lui une certaine gêne. Cette atmosphère fut briser par de violents coups sur la porte qui attira l'attention des deux élèves.

-Hé ho là-dedans ! On se réveille ! Cria une voix encore inconnue aux oreilles de Tsuna qui se redressa vivement, toujours rouge.  
-Heu... Oui oui ! On est réveillé ! Répondit Enma en se redressa pour se libérer du poids de Tsuna. On va manger tout de suite Skull-san !  
-Simon ! Tu partages bien ta chambre avec le nouveau ? Aide-le à prendre ses repères, c'est une demande de Giotto-san !  
-Oui oui, bien sur !

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant prévinrent les deux jeunes hommes que le surveillant s'était éloigné. Ils soupirèrent d'une même voix avant de se relever. Tsuna commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler son uniforme sous le regard surpris et rougissant d'Enma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tsuna-kun ?  
-Heu...bah, je m'habilles. Dit-il simplement, ayant un mouvement de recule face à la surprise de Enma.

Pourquoi le roux le regardait avec autant de surprise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui dire ? N'était-ce pas normal de s'habiller avant d'aller déjeuner ? hm... La plupart du temps, oui, mais Tsuna avait oublié où il se trouvait... Tout ce qui était normal à l'extérieur n'avait plus rien de logique ici... Parfois, le jeune Sawada avait l'impression d'être entré dans un univers parallèle ou la logique n'avait plus effet.

-On doit d'abord aller déjeuner avant de prendre notre douche et de nous habiller. Lui expliqua Enma.  
-Ah ! Oui ou-...Quoi ?! tu veux dire...on... on va en réfectoire en pyjama ?! Hurla presque Tsuna en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive à cause de la surprise.  
-heu...ben oui...ah ! Excuse moi, je dis ça comme si c'était normal, j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas dans les normes de faire ça. Dit il en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

Comment pouvait-on oublier ce qui était normal... On dirait que le rouge n'a pas été en contact avec l'extérieur depuis bien longtemps... Ou bien le temps passe tellement lentement ici, comme dans une prison. Une pensée surgit dans la tête du nouvel élève et rougit.

-Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

L'homme aux cheveux rouges détailla le corps de son ami avant de remballer quelques pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire ici en ce moment... Quoi que... Le châtain avait un short très court qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, celui qu'il avait attaché avec un triple nœud de marin de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne dans la nuit (non, il ne devenait pas paranoïaque, il était juste prudent). Couplé à ça un haut à boutons où il manquait les deux boutons du bas, laissant apparaître son ventre nu. C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait sa mère s'occuper de sa valise... Son hypothèse comme quoi ses parents avaient une dent contre lui venait encore une fois d'être prouvée.

L'autre eut un peu pitié de son colocataire. L'envoyer comme ça au réfectoire c'était comme balancé un chaton au milieu des fauves... non, l'image n'était pas assez forte... C'était comme envoyé un chaton tout mignon avec de grands yeux suppliant au milieu d'une horde de femelle assoiffée de chaton. C'était mieux. Il soupira et se tourna vers le placard avant de laisser recours à ses instincts et sortit un pyjama pour le prêter à son homologue châtain... L'autre adolescent était-il aussi malchanceux ? Il avait tout mis à la machine à laver la veille et donc n'avait plus de pyjama dans son placard... Il tourna le regard vers le nouvel étudiant et mit sa main devant son nez pour cacher le filet de sang qui venait de sortir de son nez. Pourquoi il portait un regard si plein d'espoir en le regardant.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ma machine hier...

La mine déconfite de Tsuna donna un coup de cœur à Enma qui finit par mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et avec un sourire réconfortant dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on te protégera. « Du moins Yamamoto et Gokudera... Je ne suis pas doué pour ça moi... » pensa le jeune homme

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de Sawada même si son intuition lui hurlait de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

Les deux élèves finirent par se diriger vers la cantine d'un pas lent, l'un comme si on l'emmenait sur la chaise électrique et l'autre stressait comme le schtroumpf stressé. Tsuna avait plutôt honte de se montrer en pyjama mais au final les élèves dormiraient à moitié donc il ne feront pas attention à lui. Mais malheureusement, sa bouillie de proie qui est chassée, mélangé avec sa tenue réveilla tous les étudiants endormis ainsi qu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie. Il se cacha comme il put derrière son ami sans grand succès. Ils firent la file d'attente et une fois dans la queue, Tsuna vit arriver Hayato et Yamamoto, l'un portant un t-shirt large qui lui descendait aux cuisses et un short court et l'autre, un simple survêtement qui faisait office de pyjama.

-Yo' Tsuna ! Salut Enma ! Lança joyeusement le sportif.  
-hm...'lut...leur dit Hayato, encore dans les limbes du sommeil.  
-Bonjour Gokudera, Salut Yamamoto ! Répondit Enma.  
-Salut ! Dit simplement Tsuna.  
-Alors cette première nuit ? Demanda le baseballeur, puis il regarda le pyjama de Tsuna.  
-Plutôt bien, les lits sont confortables ! Répondit le châtain.  
-Hahaha ! C'est vrai ! On a de la chance, c'est rare que les lits soient aussi agréables ! Le weekend je peux dormir jusqu'à midi tellement c'est bon ! Il remarqua enfin l'accoutrement de son camarade de classe. Ha ha ha, il a dû faire quand même chaud dans votre chambre.

Sawada vira au rouge en entendant la réplique tout à fait innocente du point de vue de Yamamoto mais si on changeait de cervelle et qu'on se remémorait un certain moment au réveil avec une certaine personne sur soit, la phrase devenait pleine de sous-entendu. Il tritura son bas de pyjama et regarda le sol en essayant de cacher ses joues rouges aux reste de l'assemblée.

-Oya oya, ce ne serait notre petit nouveau ? Susurra une voix étrangement familière dans le dos de Tsuna qui se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard pénétrant et pervers qui semblait le déshabiller ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu que ses vêtements tenaient à un fil et deux boutons.  
-Mu-Mukuro ?! S'écria Tsuna en s'éloignant rapidement.  
-Nufufufu, mauvaise pioche, mais il paraît qu'on se ressemble assez lui et moi.  
-Daemon-sensei ?! Cria Enma en reconnaissant son professeur.

Daemon?! Cria intérieurement Tsuna. Mais il n'était pas dans la liste des personnes à éviter ABSOLUMENT ?! C'était lui qui avait déclaré la chasse à son popotin ! Alerte, alerte les jambes veuillez courir... Merde les jambes ne répondent plus !  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur des personnes dangereuses dès le matin ?! Quelle était sa matière déjà...à oui...ÉDUCATION SEXUELLE ! En plus il enseignait à sa classe. NOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi le seigneur était-il si cruel avec lui ? Dès le matin en plus... Non, en fait dès le moment où il avait posé le pied dans cet établissement. Était-ce parce qu'il avait refusé de louer le livre saint hier à la bibliothèque ? Non...son calvaire remonté à bien avant ça... Alors était-ce à cause de la fois où il a dit à ses parents qu'il se sentait seul ? Donc ses parents ne lui en voulaient pas mais l'avaient envoyé ici pour le caser avec quelqu'un ! Non, là il délirait entièrement...

Une main se referma sur son poignet et le ramena à la réalité. Il s'agissait de Gokudera, un peu plus réveillé depuis l'apparition du professeur, qui lui avait attrapé le bras pour le tirer un peu en arrière, le protégeant ainsi de la mauvaise aura du plus vieux.

-Nufufu, vous n'avez pas à être aussi méfiant voyons, en tant que professeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire du mal gratuitement à un élève. Dit Daemon en glissant sa main froide sur la joue de Tsuna qui frisson au changement de température. Ne t'en fais pas petit, je ne compte pas te dévorer... Enfin pas tout de suite...

Et sur ce, il quitta les quatre élèves, laissant Tsuna perdu, tremblant et mort de peur... Cet endroit était définitivement dangereux ! Les profs étaient des pervers et les élèves des psychopathes qui se bagarraient et portaient des armes... C'est par où le chemin du psy ? Une main plus chaude se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il rencontra le regard apaisant d'Enma.

-Tout va bien Tsuna-kun ?  
-heu...oui, oui... Enfin... Je cois.

Répondit Tsunayoshi, encore un peu sonné par les paroles et la voix envoûtante de son professeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait à tout prix sécher son cours... Il ne pouvait pas donner l'excuse de l'infirmerie puisque celle-ci était tout aussi dangereuse voir plus (ils seraient seuls tous les deux alors que pendant un cours, il y aura beaucoup plus de témoins)

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a juste voulu te faire peur, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi pour de vrai ! Ajouta Yamamoto !  
-Hahaha...Fit Tsuna en riant jaune. J'aimerais bien le croire..  
-En fait, Yamamoto n'a pas tout à fait tort, lui dit Enma même si lui-même n'y croyait pas trop. Surtout que Daemon-sensei est en couple.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'information n'arrive au cerveau du Sawada...

-HEIN ?! Hurla il en réalisant la chose.

CE type était en couple ?! Un être humain sortait avec cette incarnation du diable ?! Comment quelqu'un comme lui, qui vous glaçait les os et arrêtait votre cœur dès la première rencontre pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un alors que lui, pauvre être sans défense, doux et inoffensif, n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation ? Où était la logique dans tout ça ?! C'était vraiment injuste qu'un type aussi dangereux ait une petite amie ! Peut-être était-ce une adepte satanique qui offre son corps à Satan pour qu'il lui accorde quelques vœux... Dans cette logique-là, c'est plus compréhensible.

-Oui ! Il sort avec Alaude-san non ? Demanda Yamamoto.  
-Oui c'est ça.

Alaude ? Le CPE ? Ah ! Il comprenait mieux...les psychopathes restent en couple pour perpétuer l'espèce... Perpétuer l'espèce ? Il avait dormi un cours de trop en S.V.T dans ce cas ! Comment deux hommes peuvent perpétuer une espèce ?!

-Mais...ce sont des hommes, n'est ce pas ?...demanda Tsuna avec une certaine réserve...

Après tout, ce lycée était tellement bizarre que ça ne le choquerait pas plus que ça d'apprendre qu'Alaude était en fait une femme ou que Daemon est une malformation qui faisait de lui un être fécondable... Ah ! Mais il n'y a aucune logique ici... Et puis il a failli se faire violer deux fois par un homme.

-Oui ! Mais dans ce lycée ce n'est pas une chose rare tu sais ? Il y a beaucoup de couple ** ici ! Dit Takeshi avec un grand sourire naïf.  
-A..ah bon ?  
-Hm ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je suis en couple ! Dit joyeusement le brun sous le regard plus que surpris de Tsuna.  
-Hein ? Heu...mais avec qui ? Enfin , si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !  
-Haha ! Non bien sur, en fait j-  
-Idiot de baseballeur ! Tu vas la fermer ! Cria soudainement Gokudera en rougissant comme une tomate. Et toi le nouveau, ça te regarde pas !  
-Désolé !  
-Ma ma~ Gokudera calme toi, c'est pas si grave !  
-Oya oya, vous en faites du bruit dès le matin ! Se plaignit une voix qui apporta du baume au cœur de Tsuna.  
-Lambo ! S'écria Tsuna en se tournant vers le brun qui venait d'arrivée, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc à tâche de vache noir d'un goût étrange, mais qui allait bien sur lui, le rendant encore plus étrange.  
-Bonjour Tsuna, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il poliment en bayant avec flemme.  
-Bien !  
-On vient de croiser Daemon-san !  
-Hein ! s..sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne vient jamais au réfectoire normalement. Il regarda le châtain sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

-Tch ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ça ! C'est un juste un emmerdeur pervers qui matte les élèves en pyjama !  
-Hiii ! Sérieux ?!  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas Tsuna. Le rassura Enma en souriant. Depuis qu'Alaude la surpris à reluquer les élèves, il s'est occupé de lui « expliquer » qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il a arrêter de venir ici.  
-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Alaude était du genre jaloux ! Dit Yamamoto.

Une crise de jalousie de la part du CPE... ça devait sans doute être l'expérience la plus douloureuse au monde... L'espace d'un instant, Tsuna se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour son aîné qui avait dû subir les foudres du blond...

Mais Sawada se reprit très vite et se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là ! À moins qu'il ne veule faire de lui un cadeau pour son amant, Daemon était interdit à la cantine... Il commença à se fracasser la tête sur le rebord du buffet. StupideTsuna stupideTsuna stupideTsuna stupideTsuna... Il s'était promis de ne pas penser à des choses pessimistes puisque son expérience lui disait clairement que ce qu'il pensait lui arrivait ! Merde, il sentait qu'il allait finir dans le bureau du CPE, attaché, avec deux malades mentales... STOOOP ! Arrête de penser, il aggravait son cas... Maintenant il était attaché et il n'y avait plus une mais deux personnes dangereuses... Il était foutu.

Après avoir cassé la table avec sa tête il remarqua que Lambo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heur et le regarda avec insistance.

-En parlant de mater ! Repris Lambo en se tournant vers Hayato.  
-Quoi ?! Dit celui-ci, non sans une petite pointe d'agressivité.  
-T'as un suçon. Dit simplement Lambo en montrant une tache violette rouge, bien marqué sur la peau blanche du jeune homme.

Gokudera rougit vivement en posant sa main sur le suçon, avant de porter un regard assassin à Yamamoto.

-Stupide sportif ! Espèce de brun pervers décérébré ! Abruti de baseballeur ! Crétin inutile ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas me laisser de marque !  
-Ma ma, du calme gokudera je-  
-Je ne vais pas me calmer !

Tsuna les regardait se disputer sans dire un mot, palissant de plus en plus... Sérieusement ? C'est deux-là étaient en couple ? Alors la réaction de Yamamoto la veille... C'était de la jalousie (jalousie un peu excessive soit-disant passant) ? Sa mère lui avait bien sur appris à accepter les différences (la preuve, regarder dans quelle école elle l'a envoyé) et au fond, l'homosexualité ne le gênait pas plus que ça (surtout après que deux hommes pervers aient tenté de le violer) mais savoir qu'il s'agissait de ses amis... . Ça avait quelque chose de... Particulier dira-t-on...

Encore une fois, un élève bâilla bruyamment dans la file... Pas une personne ne semblait être en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales (nous ne prenons pas en compte ceux qui ont été réveillé grâce au coup d'hormone donné par notre petit héros), personne n'avait dormit de la nuit ou quoi ?!... Il rougit en secouant la tête, imaginant ce que pouvaient faire des lycéens homosexuels bourrés d'hormone enfermés toute la nuit à deux dans une chambre sombre... Heureusement qu'ils avaient barricadé la porte et surtout heureusement qu' Enma avait tout le matériel pour.

-Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont tous dormir toute la journée, marmonna Tsuna en voyant tous ses camarades baillaient et dormir debout.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, le lycée a trouvé une très bonne méthode pour réveiller tout le monde le matin ! Lui dit Lambo en levant le pouce en l'air.  
-hein ? Une méthode ? Quel genre de métho-  
-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vous vous dépêchez oui ! Vous êtes aussi lent que des limaces ! VOIIIIIIIIIIII !

Tsuna crut que son pauvre petit cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine tant il sursauta violemment. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était Squalo qui était chargé de la cantine... En effet, Giotto avait eu une idée brillante en le faisant servir le petit déjeuné ! Ses cordes vocales puissantes et sonores s'occupaient de réveiller sans mal tous les élèves présents dans la cafette. Mmm... Très bon choix... Et ça expliquerait les bouchons d'oreilles que possédaient ses camarades... Bande de traîtres. La vachette sembla comprendre les pensées de Tsuna et lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

-C'est une sorte de... baptême.  
-VVOOOOIII ! Si c'est pas notre p'tit nouveau ! Cria Squalo en reconnaissant le petit châtain de la veille. Tu es encore vierge après avoir passé une nuit ici ? Bien jouer !  
-Hiiii ! Barbie le regarda de haut en bas avant de hurler de rire.  
-Mais on dirait que ça va pas durer longtemps !

Ces paroles effrayantes provoquèrent des frissons d'horreur chez le jeune élève qui se raidit vivement. Cela signifiait-il que plus personne n'est vierge dans ce lycée ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il se faisait poursuivre par tout le monde ?

-Voi ! Détends-toi ! Simon est un bon camarade de chambre ! Soumis comme il est, je le vois mal t'attaquer dans ton sommeille ! En revanche, pense à bien fermer la porte à clef, on sait jamais qui pourrait tenter d'entrée !

Tsunayoshi eut un soupir de soulagement avant de penser à ce qui il avait trouvé dans son lit ce matin... N'allait-il vraiment pas lui sauter dessus. Il regarda d'un peu plus près son ami qui tourna la tête en se sentant observer. Nooooon, impossible. Le châtain lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Ce fut sur cette note joyeuse que Tsuna alla s'asseoir à une table libre, vite rejoins par ses camarades. À peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que deux nouvelles personnes vinrent les saluer.

-Tsuna ! Comment s'est passé ta première nuit ici ? Demanda Irie qui s'assit à leur table, accompagné de Spanner qui tendit une sucrerie à Tsuna qui l'accepta avec joie.  
-Bien bien ! Les lits sont vraiment agréables, on se croirait dans un hôtel !  
-Hahaha ! C'est pas faux ! Encore une lubie de notre directeur ! Il considère que le sommeil est une chose primordiale à notre âge et qu'il faut l'encourager au maximum ! Lui expliqua le petit génie roux.  
-Tu parles, à mon avis c'est juste un argument stupide pour que son secrétaire lui laisse avoir un bon matelas. Ajouta Spanner en baillant. Visiblement, les vocalises de Squalo n'étaient pas encore assez fortes pour réveiller le mécano.

La conversation fut joyeuse et animée. Spanner semblait prendre un malin plaisir à envoyer des piques à Gokudera, le charriant sans retenue sur la marque bien visible qui ressortait sur la peau de son cou. Tsuna avait longuement discuté avec Lambo et Irie alors que Yamamoto riait gaiement en regardant son petit ami rougir en frappant la table de ses poings puissants. Au final, le petit déjeuné se passa sans encombre.

À la fin du repas, Tsuna se débattit un peu avec le plastique de la sucette que lui avait donnée Spanner avant de demander de l'aide à son colocataire qui l'ouvrit sans problème. Après ça il l'a mis dans sa bouche en poussant un petit gémissement. Aujourd'hui c'était saveur nougat-caramel, l'une des saveurs préférées du châtain. En plus c'était de celle que l'on ne pouvait trouver que dans un seul magasin dans tout le pays et qui sont vachement demandés. Il sortit la sucrerie de la bouche avant de la regarder et de la lécher avec la langue pour finir par la mettre entièrement dans la bouche. Il recommença le processus plusieurs fois en ne remarquant pas que toute la cantine était concentrée sur lui et ses mouvements. Une fois la sucette finit Enma toussa, très gêné, ce qui fit revenir Tsunayoshi sur terre.

En ressentant la température ainsi que le taux d'hormone dans l'air augmenté, il paniqua. C'est son ami rouge qui lui expliqua la situation. Sawada rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto se lève et lâche une bombe :

-On se retrouve dans les douches ok ?

Les douches... Lieu collectif catégorisé comme étant à la troisième place dans les endroits dangereux, sans la moindre séparation où toutes les premières années allaient se retrouver, nu, bercé par la chaleur des vapeurs d'eau et l'ambiance sans doute très chaudes qui y régnait...Tsuna ne voulait pas y aller... Tsuna NE devait pas y aller s'il voulait protéger sa virginité... Mais malheureusement, avant qu'il n'est réellement eu le temps de se rendre compte, il était déjà dans les vestiaires, entouré de prédateurs dangereux qui le fixaient, attendant sans doute que le petit agneau commence à se dévêtir... Le pauvre petit châtain tremblait de tout son corps en commençant à retirer les deux boutons de son pyjama... Se retrouvant vite torse nu... Il fixait son bas, et notamment le fil de son pantalon, avec un regard angoissé... Comme quoi « la vie ne tient qu'à un fil » venait d'être vérifié (il allait finir par prouver la véracité de toutes les expressions si ça continuait). Il n'allait pas devoir le retirer... N'est-ce pas ?

-Oh ? Tu es le nouveau ? Demanda une voix sans ton que Tsuna était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu sans parvenir à l'identifier clairement...

Il se tourna vers le possesseur et fut on ne peu plus surpris en rencontrant les yeux verts et inexpressifs de Fran qui le fixait avec flegme. Quelque part, ce regard qui pourrait s'avérer effrayant de par son manque de vie, était sans doute le seul rayon de soleil qui illuminait Tsuna en cet instant. Car, parmi tous les regards affamés qui le dévoraient, celui de Fran restait vierge de toute lueur mal saine, de toute émotion tout court.

-F-Fran ?  
-Hééé, tu te souviens de mon nom ? Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Dit-il d'un ton morne. Moi par contre j'ai oublié le tient.  
-haha...je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
-Haaaaa, je vois ! Bah... J'espère que tu t'habitueras à notre lycée.  
-Heu...merci...Il n'était pas sûr de s'habituer à quoique se soit ici mais c'était gentil de l'encourager.  
-Ah ! Encore une chose ! Dit Fran. Tu devrais te dépêcher de prendre ta douche, parce que, si tu attends trop, les douches vont devenir de plus en plus vide et alors, certains professeurs pourraient venir en profiter. Quand il y a trop d'élève, ils ne viennent pas, et pour les élèves, ils regardent beaucoup, mais rares sont ceux qui attaquent. Sur ce, bonne journée. Termina le jeune homme en allant prendre sa propre douche sous le regard intéressé de quelques élèves.

Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive...il n'avait pas tort, jusqu'à présent, aucun élève ne s'était attaqué à lui...seuls les professeurs lui faisaient des avances alors...cela voulait peut être-dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre d'eux. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se mit nu en entrant dans la salle d'eau. Le spectacle lui fit presque oublier sa gêne...une piscine...voilà comment il qualifiait les douches ! Une véritable piscine ! Il y avait au milieu de la pièce, une sorte d'immense bassin rempli d'eau chaude et fumante en milieu du quel trônait fièrement une fontaine à tête de lion, tout autour, sur la terre ferme, des tabourets placés devant des miroirs où étaient disposés toutes sortes de savons, de shampoings etc... et enfin, des douches fixées au mur alignées les unes à coté des autres.

Fran de son côté s'arrêta et dit à voix haute.  
-Ah... J'ai oublié de lui dire... Rares sont ceux qui attaquent mais quand ils attaquent... Il faut faire très attention.  
Après quelques secondes il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher.  
-Tant pis pour lui.

_A suivre_

* * *

Yuto : et voici qui clôture notre chapitre 4 !

Yamamoto : c'est moi ou il arrive un peu en retard ?

Yuto : *siffle en regardant ailleurs* Je vois pas de quoi tu parle...

Mukuro : Oya oya, il en manque pas une ?

Yuto : si tu parle de Reboyama, elle est un peu occupé cette semaine, donc je fais l'animation toute seule!

Gokudera: c'est déjà une de moins !

Yuto : et donc, je vais vous torturer deux fois plus pour combler le manque !

Tsuna : Hiiiii !

Yuto : C'est donc moi qui vous donne le mot de la fin : Merci d'avoir lut et au prochain chapitre !

Byuakuran : tu t'es pas foulé !

Yuto : la ferme...


	5. Un cour normal ou presque

_Et maintenant, voici la suite, soit, le chapitre 5 ! prenez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous avons pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-Ah... J'ai oublié de lui dire... Rares sont ceux qui attaquent mais quand ils attaquent... Il faut faire très attention._

_Après quelques secondes il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher._

_-Tant pis pour lui._

Tsuna marchait d'un pas incertain pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour atteindre les douches sous le regard brûlant de quasiment tous les étudiants..effrayant ! Ce lycée rassemblait-il tous les pervers du monde ? Gêné que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il se cacha les parties intimes de ses mains et regarda le sol... Mmmm, au moins c'était vraiment propre.

Il soupira un bon coup avant d'avoir un petit sourire, au moins il n'avait pas à se coltiner ni Hibari ni Mukuro... D'ailleurs, étaient-ils en première année ? Ces douches étaient réservées aux secondes, alors les personnes les plus dangereuses (selon lui) n'étaient pas autorisées à entrer... Il se rappela des paroles réconfortantes de Fran... Tant que ces deux-là n'étaient pas là, le risque pour qu'il se fasse attaquer par un mec venait de baisser de quatre-vingts pour cent. En soi, un chiffre à ne pas prendre à la légère s'il y réfléchissait bien, est ce que deux élèves qui détruisent le bâtiment et se battent à main armée dans les couloirs pour une raison qu'il lui est encore inconnu ont quelque chose à faire du règlement ? Le taux de risques venait d'augmenter de trente pour cent...

Il soupira doucement, en allumant sa douche et tous ses soucis glissèrent soudainement dans le tiroir « je m'en occuperais plus tard » de son cerveau. L'eau chaude était douce, rassurante, délicieuse ! Le jet n'était ni trop fort, ni trop faible, massant sa peau délicatement sans la meurtrir, détendant ses muscles tendus par le stress de la journée future ! L'odeur fruitée du savon venait stimuler son odorat et le doux son de l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement de la fontaine lui donnait presque la sensation d'être à côté d'une rivière ! Finalement, peut-être que les douches allaient devenir un véritable lieu de repos et de paix !

-Salut, adorable petite chose~ Murmura une voix grave à ses côtés.

Ou peut-être pas... Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers un groupe de lycéens grands et ne rencontra que des torses musclés... Techniquement un torse était relié à une tête donc il leva les yeux vers les propriétaires des torses... Ces hommes étaient grands... Très grands ! Et très baraqués aussi et ils venaient de l'encercler pour le coincé contre le mur des douches... Mmmm... Le châtain ne connaissait aucune de ses têtes et personne ne figurait en haut de sa liste rouge (en fait tout le monde y était mais il les avait classés). Donc en somme ce sont des personnes lambda.

Ces messieurs lambda devaient être trois ou quatre (il n'avait pas vraiment envie de compter) à regarder avec appétit son corps nu et rougi par la chaleur de l'eau.  
Une échappatoire ! Il lui fallait une échappatoire et vite ! Il regarda autour de lui mais étant au fond, la plupart des élèves ne le voyaient pas et de toute façon, ce qui le voyait n'avait aucune envie de se frotter aux masses de muscle qui en avait, semblait-il, après sa virginité.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait demander de l'aide, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul ! Il commença à analyser la situation. Alors l'homme que nous appellerons lambda A (à défauts de connaître les prénoms) sera l'homme qui était à sa droite et qui était collé au mur, lambda B qui se situait à côté de lambda X (pourquoi X... Bah parce qu'il en avait envie) et qui était la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Et pour finir le demi-cercle il y avait lambda Y, donc ils étaient quatre (il avait fini par les compter)... En sommes, il était impossible de se battre. Peut-être que passer entre lambda A et B... Non, lambda X et Y risqueraient de l'intercepter... Dans ces cas-là, passer de manière parabolique entre Y et le mur en fonction des mouvements de X... Mais si B arrive... Non, non ! Les yeux de Tsuna commencèrent à tourner en forme de spiral tellement il ne comprenait plus ses pensées. Pas de sa faute, il n'avait jamais été doué en math.  
L'un des élèves (Y pour être précis) attrapa son bras avec force.

-Allez, vient un peu, on va te faire du bien !  
-Hiiii ! Cria Tsuna en pâlissant, se collant au mur autant que possible et tirant sur son bras prisonnié dans l'espoir vain de le libérer.  
-Fait pas ta pucelle, vu comme t'es bandant, ch'uis sur que t'as déjà eu plein de mec dans ton c*l, tu vas bien nous laissez l'utiliser un peu non ? Faut être généreux !  
-HIIIIIIII ! Hurla Tsuna encore plus fort, tremblant de peur.

Vulgaire, violent et brusque, y avait il une autre définition au mot « violeur » ? Une pensée lui fit rappeler une personne aux cheveux blancs... Techniquement il n'a pas été violent et puis il est resté un peu plus poli... Venait-il réellement de pensée ça ? Et comment ça « l'utiliser » ? Ils ne parlaient pas de son arrière train quand même, n'est ce pas ? C'était un cauchemar ? N'est-ce pas ?! Il allait se réveiller ? N'EST CE PAS ?! Et dire qu'il n'était même pas encore en cours et qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré les personnes qui sont considérés comme des ennemis numéros un pour la pureté de Tsuna.

- Hé... Ne me dit pas que t'es vierge quand même ?! Demanda soudainement l'un des hommes sous le regard affolé de Tsuna. Sérieux ?! Hahaha ! Encore mieux ! Allez, vient on va t'apprendre plein de trucs qui vont être délicieux ! Ajouta-t-il, prenant le silence de Tsuna comme une affirmation et non comme un réflexe face à la panique.

Cette fois, il était foutu... Il allait vraiment finir violé par plusieurs types inconnus au fin fond d'une salle de bain... Certes une salle de bain de rêve... Mais ça ne change rien ! À part que quand son cadavre sera retrouvé par la police (oui il est passé de viole à meurtre) il y aura un magnifique décor derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux avec dégoût en sentant la main d'un homme se poser sur son torse fin pour le caresser sans pudeur alors qu'une autre ne se gênait pas pour aller toucher sa cuisse. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides et brusques s'approcher de plus en plus vite...non pas un autre quand même ?!

-Hé ! Tu veux quoi t-Aaah ! Tenta de dire un homme avant qu'un crie de douleur de lui sorte de la bouche.

Surpris, Tsuna ouvrit un œil pour vérifier et ce qu'il vit ne le fit pas avancer dans ses réflexions... Une dent vola au ralenti, dansant majestueusement dans la vapeur avec grâce telle une danseuse étoile sur une scène pleine de plume. Une fois ceci fut enregistrer par le cerveau du châtain un panorama de la scène lui vint enfin. Lambda B vint percuter le mur avec une douceur incroyable, tellement ce fut doux qu'un trou apparut dans le mur faisant disparaître l'adolescent. Ce dernier fut vite suivi par son sang (le corps fut balancer trop rapidement que son sang n'a pas pu suivre le rythme) et d'une autre dent qui percuta le mur dans un petit « toc » avant de tomber par terre... Cette dernière devait prendre des cours de chute avec la première dent perdue.

Une fois cette info soit montée au cerveau, que ce dernier traître l'information et qu'elle donne des ordres, les autres se tournèrent en même temps que Tsuna pour voir le visage de celui qui avait fait ça... Rouge... Il voyait beaucoup de rouge en ce moment... « Impossible... » se dit Tsuna...Un seul mot put sortir des lèvres tremblantes de Tsuna :

-..Enma ?

Oui, c'était bien Enma. Faudra qu'on lui dise comment peut-on passer d'un jeune homme introverti, discret, timide, doux, gentil, le visage couvert de blessure et de pansement à un homme avec une aura noire, regard noir, visage ferme, les poings serrés, une envie de meurtre bien visible sur son visage et sexy ? Non, il ne venait pas de pensée que son ami était sexy ! Cette école avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui...  
Il venait tout juste de frapper l'élève qui s'en était pris à Tsuna, le faisant voler dans le décor et regardait les trois restants, une lueur assassine brillant au fond de ses iris rouges sang.

-Dégagez...Murmura-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui valait au moins celle d'Hibari.

Les deux élèves ne se firent pas priez et déguerpirent en courant laissant Tsuna, adossé au mur, fixant son ami sans comprendre. Celui-ci marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé et plaqua ses mains de chaque côter de son corps, le visage froidement.

-E..Enma ?...chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine.  
-Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ?

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, le transperçant presque de son regard de braise. Sawada ne sut quoi répondre, prit dans ce regard brûlant. Ce fut l'autre qui le sortit sa torpeur.

-Lave-toi. Ordonna-t-il.  
-Hein ?!  
-Lave- toi ! Tout de suite !

Tsuna sursauta encore une fois mais s'exécuta rallumant le jet pour se laver alors qu'Enma le maintenait prisonnier entre le mur et lui. Il ne détaillait pas son corps du regard, ou plus exactement, il ne regarda rien d'autre que la nuque de Tsuna sans rien dire, celui-ci restant face au mur. Quand, dans un élan de courage, il tournait son regard effrayé vers le Simon, celui-ci plantait ses pupilles dans les orbes chocolat de Sawada, le faisant tout de suite détourner les yeux. Et ainsi se passa la douche du châtain, immobilisé entre un mur froid et dur et le corps chaud et tendre de son ami. La douche dura un peu plus de temps que prévu parce que, en effet, il est très dur de se laver le postérieur sans toucher la personne qui vous colle presque au dos.  
Quand il eu fini, il n'osa pas bouger pour autant, restant droit comme un piqué.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda le roux.  
-Heu...oui...  
-Bien !

Il attrapa le poignet du petit nouveau et marcha rapidement jusqu'au vestiaire le poussant dans un coin reculé et lui lança ses habilles, restant encore une fois, proche de lui, lui servant de rempart humain contre les regards des autres. Tsuna s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quand il eut fini, il constata qu'Enma s'était, lui aussi, déjà habillé. Il sonda Tsuna du regard dont les yeux reflétaient son incompréhension ainsi qu'une certaine gratitude. Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit avant de fermer les yeux sans un mot... Quand il les rouvrit, il semblait perdu, regardant un instant autour de lui avant de prendre conscience de la présence de Tsuna.

-Bon !...Si tu as fini, on va en cours ? Verde-sensei n'est pas patient, dépêchons-nous ! Dit soudainement la voix claire, douce et gentille du Enma que Tsuna connaissait, laissant celui-ci plonger dans un abysse de questions.

WTF ! Fut la seule pensée qui traversa la tête du châtain avant qu'un grand silence ne s'installe à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. C'était quoi ça ?! C'était censé être quoi ÇA ?! Il y avait deux Enma ou quoi ?! C'était une mauvaise blague ? Une sorte de bizutage ? Il ne savait plus s'il devait rester avec lui pour qu'il le protège ou le catégoriser dans les personnes dangereuses ? Devait-il barricader son lit ?

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait marché en suivant Enma jusqu'à la salle de cours de physique-chimie. Il devrait peut-être se concentrer un peu plus lorsqu'il se baladait dans les couloirs. Il finit par prendre conscience lorsqu'il fut, assis, à sa place, au côté du roux. Le professeur entra à son tour sous les yeux craintifs de Tsuna. À quoi allait-il avoir droit cette fois ? Pour l'instant il ne connaissait pas encore de professeur normal et donc il s'attendait à tout. Peut-être allait-il créer une bombe atomique ? Ou disséquer un vrai être-vivant. Il avait presque peur de regarder... Mais en voyant l'homme face à lui, il le trouva plutôt normal... Il avait des yeux et des cheveux verts, sur son nez était poser une paire de lunettes ronde et il portait une longue blouse blanche. Malgré son air ennuyé et sa barbe mal rasée, le professeur Verde ressemblait à un professeur banal... Mais il avait appris à se méfier des personnes « normal », généralement ce sont les personnes les plus dangereuses (non, il n'a pas pensé au proviseur).

-Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il en posant les mains sur son bureau d'un air lasse. Nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre sur l'électricité.

Sawada soupira. Il n'avait pas trop suivi les cours dans son ancien lycée mais il savait que c'était un chapitre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il allait encore y avoir plein de formule compliquée et il ne comprendrait rien. Cela lui amena un petit sourire. Ça allait devenir son cours favoris (à quel point était-il désespéré pour aimer cette matière ?). Le professeur reprit alors ses explications.

-Nous allons tester la résistance du corps humain suite à des chocs électriques.

Hein ? D'après ses souvenirs, certes rare, mais il n'avait jamais testé de l'électricité sur un corps humain. À quoi ce genre de chose pouvait bien servir pour avoir son bac exactement ? Peu être pour analyser les messages nerveux qui circulent sous forme d'électricité dans le corps humain (« stupide auteur, depuis quand je connais ça moi ! » pensa le petit brun) ? Bref, après cette explication de l'auteur, Tsuna ne se plaignit pas pour autant. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, il allait faire confiance à la voix de l'auteur (pauvre petit).

-Donc il me faut un cobaye, un volontaire ?

Un cobaye ? Mmm... Parlait-il d'Oscar le squelette effrayant qui se trouvait dans toutes les salles de sciences ? Cette hypothèse fut vite émincée lorsqu'il vit Verde se frotter le menton en observant minutieusement les élèves. Minute, minute, c'était une blague ! Quand il disait « cobaye »... Il ne parlait quand même pas d'un élève... Si ? Alors que toute la classe se tendait, chaque élève priait pour ne pas être choisi, et Sawada connaissant sa malchance maladive se dit que quoiqu'il arrive il était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou. Quelques petits coups discrets sur la porte attirèrent l'attention du professeur sur la paroi de boit alors que celleci s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Lambo.

-Excusez-moi, le professeur Fong voudrait vous emprunter...hé ?

Le châtain vit l'intérêt du scientifique dans les yeux et hurla pour sauver son ami.

-Lambo ! FUIIIIIIS !

Ce dernier regarda son ami avant de reconnaître le scientifique... Ce scientifique fou qu'il avait dû supporter toute une année avant d'en être enfin débarrassé... Cette espèce de cinglé qui s'était découvert une passion pour son corps si « scientifiquement inintéressant » comme il disait... Il amorça un mouvement de fuite mais c'était déjà trop tard. En reconnaissant son élève préféré, Verde avait saisi ce qui ressembler à une bombe de tag et avait vaporisé un gaz violet au visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'avait tenu que quelques secondes debout avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Bien, voici notre cobaye.

Tsuna assista à la scène, la mâchoire décrochée. Un professeur venait encore une fois d'agresser une élève qui n'était même pas dans sa classe ! Ce qui signifiait que lui n'avait aucune chance d'être tranquille. Qu'allait devenir Lambo exactement ?! Quelles étaient ses chances de s'en sortir en étant évanoui entre les mains de ce..ce...cet échappé de l'asile ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna ! Lui dit joyeusement Yamamoto en levant le pouce en l'air.  
-hein ? Dit simplement Tsuna en regardant son ami.  
-Il a l'habitude !

C'était censé le rassurer ça ? C'était pour ça que Takeshi était considéré comme dangereux. Tsuna devait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son seul ami NORMAL se faire griller jusqu'aux os par son professeur de sciences tout de même ?! Quand Tsuna, qui avait tourné les yeux vers Yamamoto, reconcentra son attention sur Lambo, celui-ci était déjà torse nu, allongé sur le bureau du professeur qui s'était transformé en table d'opération tandis que l'homme aux cheveux verts approchait dangereusement du corps inerte de l'adolescent, des pinces en fer reliées à une énorme batterie électrique qui faisaient d'étranges éclaires verts.

-Hiii ! Arrêtez sensei ! Cria Tsuna en se levant avant qu'une balle de fusil bleu (?) ne traverse la pièce, frôlant légèrement le visage du professeur.

Ce dernier s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où était venu le projectile. Un homme blond apparut en passant par celle-ci pour entrer dans la pièce. Il portait une étrange tenue de militaire, avait des cheveux blonds, courts et indisciplinés, des yeux bleu ciel et, petit détaille qui avait son importance, un énorme fusil qu'il tenait en appui sur son épaule gauche.

Il était plutôt beau... Mais là, Tsuna s'égara. Il continua d'observer le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt et insistance. Dans sa tête ça a donné ça : « Ami ? Il a sauvé Lambo... Mais il a une arme et qui dit arme dit dangereux ! Mais qui ne porte pas d'arme dans ce lycée ? Alors ennemi ? Ami? Ennemi ? ». Il s'embrouilla l'esprit et continua de fixer le blond avant qu'une aura le fasse tourner la tête. Il observa la personne et vit le regard d'Enma sombre qui le regardait comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus... Il poussa un « HIIIII » mental. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'a fait que regarder ce nouveau personnage.

-Verde ! Laisse-le ! J'ai besoin de lui en pleine forme ce soir ! Kora !  
-Colonello-sensei...Quelle joie de vous voir. Dit le scientifique avec une grimace de dégoût et d'agacement qui reflétait toute l'ironie de ses propos.  
-Hiiii ! Un autre type effrayant vient d'arrivée !

Cria Tsuna en paniquant en comprenant le sous-entendu... Finalement il allait le mettre en ennemi mais il s'intéresse à Lambo donc pour lui pas de souci pas de soucis.

-Hahaha ! Rit Takeshi. Et c'est sûrement pas le dernier !

« Je rêve ou ça l'amuse ?! » s'affola intérieurement Tsuna. Ça se voit que c'était pas lui qui se faisait courser par ces types dangereux ! Quelque chose de plus affolant lui fit sortir de ses pensées ô combien optimiste. En effet, la porte venait de voler à travers la pièce, passant par la fenêtre face à celle-ci, heureusement que Colonello s'était décalé pour ne pas se prendre la paroi de bois (aujourd'hui encore, Tsuna était persuadé que le but de faire voler la porte (après le fait de vouloir entrer) avait été d'attaquer le blond). Et là, apparut sous le regard horrifié de Tsuna, celui qui passerait bientôt à la tête de toutes les listes rouges qu'il avait pu écrire dans sa vie. L'homme était grand, vêtu d'un costume cravate noir, le regard voilé par l'ombre d'un fedora élégant qui couvrait sa tête. Ses mains étaient rangées dans ses poches et sa seule présence immobilisa toutes les personnes présentes.

-Ciaossu ! Lança t-il d'une voix grave et pénétrante.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Yuto: et voici la fin du chapitre 5!  
Byaku: Et cette fois si, Reboyama-sensei nous fais l'honneur de sa présence parmi nous  
Mukuro: Kufufufu, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton absence de la semaine dernière au moins~  
Reboyama : Mwahahaha ! Je suis de retourrrrrreeeeuuuh! Pour vous traumatisé encore plus! Merci mon petit Byaku ^^ Je t'offrirais Tsuna pour cette nuit.  
Tsuna : QUOI! Pourquoi moi!  
Reboyama *ne faisant pas attention*: Et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi Mukuro, sache que j'ai une vie (et oui je suis une vraie personne) et que donc j'ai beaucooouuup de travail en dehors.  
Tsuna : On était tellement mieux sans toi.  
Yuto: Tsuna, tu aggrave ton cas tu sais?  
Tsuna: HIIIIIII!  
Mukuro: Kufufufu, te justifier au près de moi peut être pas mais pour les lecteur...  
Byakuran : Tsu-chan vient ici~  
Tsuna *s'enfuit*  
Reboyama *l'attrape, lui met un beau ruban avec un nœud* Tient Byaku, c'est pour toi.  
Yuto: Bon! Pendant que Byuaku-chan s'occupe de Tsuna, je vous dis à la prochaine et laisse le mot de la fin à Reboyama-sensei!

Reboyama : s'incline respectueusement* : je suis désolée... En fait pourquoi je m'excuse ? Le chapitre est pas en retard... Foutu Mukuro! Bref laissez une petite review à la pauvre âme que je suis devenue.


	6. Mais qui est-il ?

En voici enfin le chapitre 6 de notre fics!

* * *

_-Ciaossu ! Lança t-il d'une voix grave et pénétrante. _

Les deux adultes tournèrent automatiquement leur regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas ravis le moins du monde de sa venue. Tsuna eut une lueur d'espoir. Il n'était pas armé et semblait être les ennemies des ennemies de Lambo, et donc son ami, en toute logique. Peut-être était-il là pour venir en aide au petit brun ?!

-Verde, commença celui-ci en s'avançant vers le bureau où dormait toujours le cobaye. Je te remercie grandement de l'avoir assommé pour moi, maintenant je viens le récupérer. Acheva-t-il alors qu'il sortait un flingue de sa veste noire, prêt à en découdre en cas de refus.  
-Hiiii ! Cria Tsuna en entendant ces mots.

Il retirait TOUT ce qu'il avait dit ! Ce type n'était certainement pas un ami de Lambo ET il était armé ! Verde ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'endormit puis de passer son regard sur l'autre brun. Colonello, lui, ne sembla pas du tout apprécier les propos de son « collègue ». Sawada regarda un duel se formait entre les trois psychopathes... Non, franchement citez-moi un prof qui n'est pas fou dans ce foutu bahut !

-Reborn ! Si tu veux l'emmener alors tu rêves ! Kora ! Aujourd'hui il est à moi ! Kora !  
-Ho ? Et pourquoi ça, M. le professeur d'E.P.S ? Demanda Reborn d'un ton légèrement agacé. Il me semble que c'est mon tour de l'avoir.  
-Tu plaisantes ?! Hier il était censé être à moi mais tu la pris quand même ! L'emploie du temps est strict ! Alors aujourd'hui je viens récupérer le tour que j'ai perdu ! Kora !  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me l'as presque servi sur un plateau d'argent. De plus, il n'est à toi que ce soir n'est ce pas ? Alors la journée je peux le garder si je veux !  
-Je ne te l'ai pas servi sur un plateau d'argent, tu es venu me le piquer alors que je l'avais attaché et mis plein de piège autour de lui ! Quand tu le prends la journée, le soir il est tellement crevé que je ne peux rien faire avec lui ! Kora ! Alors tu attends ton tour et tu me le laisses ! Kora !  
-C'est bien ce que je disais, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Et puis ne me met pas ton manque de compétence sur le dos. Il manque d'endurance, il eut un petit sourire supérieur. Mais dit moi, c'est pas ton rôle en tant que prof de sport ? Sinon, tu ne servirais à rien.  
-T'as dit quoi là ?!  
-Allons allons du calme ! Intervint Verde. Ne détruisez pas ma salle avec vos broutilles. C'est pour ça que je ne vous aimes pas, incassable de respecter la science. Et il est hors de question que Lambo ne quitte cette salle ! Son corps est important pour la science !  
-Et son corps est important pour ma santé physique. C'est lui qui m'empêcher de violer des élèves perdus dans les couloirs.

En entendant ça, Tsuna se ratatina sur sa chaise en priant les Dieu que l'autre ne le remarque pas. À tous les coups, cela risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il se promit de ne traîner dans les couloirs uniquement si c'est nécessaire, pas la peine de jouer avec sa chance qui n'existe pas.

-Trouve-t'en en un autre ! Kora ! Celui-là est à moi !

Nooooon ! Celui-là il est très bien ! Il se sentit désoler pour son ami mais au moins lui avait l'air d'avoir plus d'expérience que lui. Il l'aidera quand il se sera habitué... Habituer ! Peut-on s'habituer à se faire poursuivre par des mâles en chaleurs qui ne cherchent qu'à vous chopper et vous prendre dans les couloirs ? Les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Laisse-moi rire, un incompétent comme toi ne mérite pas mon esclave sexuel.  
-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi, Lambo est mon cobaye !

Sur quelle planète était-il arrivé ?. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ?! Ils étaient en train de se battre pour celui qui aura son corps ? Quoique, se battre pour le corps de quelqu'un ait l'air d'être monnaie courante dans ce bahut.

-Yamamoto, il faut les arrêter ! Le supplia Tsuna en attrapant sa manche.  
-Hahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna, ils se disputent Lambo en permanence !  
-Et encore, là, c'est rien, la dernière fois ils ont détruit la cantine et le réfectoire. L'informa Enma.

« HIIIIIII » ! Et lui qui se plaignait d'avoir eu affaire à deux tentatives de viole ! Son ami, lui , devait supporter deux pervers armés et un scientifique fou ! Pas étonnant qu'il compatisse avec lui ! Il soupira. Tant que son ami était là, ses trois professeurs ne s'intéresseront pas à lui.

-Tch ! Tout ça pour ce stupide bovin, ils ont qu'à teindre les cheveux de Lampo en noir et ils auront deux Lambo, c'est pas la peine d'interrompre les cours et de tout détruire sur leur passage pour ça !  
-Ma ma Gokudera, calme toi ! Dit Yamamoto d'un ton joyeux alors que Gokudera semblait garder un mauvais souvenir de la dernière bataille entre Reborn et Colonello.

Ce n'était pas son genre de se plaindre que les cours soient interrompus. Enma lui fit signe de s'approcher et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour que l'argenté ne l'entende pas.

-Quand ils ont détruit la cantine, Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient dans la réserve en train de s'embrasser et le mur s'est effondré, du coup tout le monde les a vu et même si personne n'a osé dire quoique se soit, Gokudera est furieux contre eux.

Ah... C'était pour ça... D'un côté il le comprenait, ça devait vraiment être très embarrassant, lui se saurait probablement enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en saurait jamais sorti... Venait-il de penser qu'il allait se faire surprendre en train de se faire embrasser dans ce lycée et donc par un homme (Tsuna, c'est déjà fait) ?  
Un son fort et claquant capta l'attention du châtain qui tourna la tête vers les trois professeurs... Celui qui se faisait appeler Reborn venait de tirer sur Colonello et, bien que celui-ci est évité le coup de feu, la balle avait laissé un beau cratère dans le mur.

-Si vous voulez vous battre allez dehors ! Râla Verde.  
-Je ne sors pas tant que je n'ai pas récupéré Lambo ! Kora !  
-Je refuse de le laisser avec un fou comme toi, qui sais dans quel état je pourrais le retrouver.  
-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne revenait pas ? Demanda une voix calme et douce et malgré ça, un peu énervé qui venait de la porte.

Tsuna tourna les yeux vers celle-ci et vit le professeur Fong et il vit la lumière, un océan d'espoir le prit. Il était là, attendant, les bras croisés et l'air un peu contrarié de voir son élève inconscient entre les mains de trois fous furieux.

-Fong-sensei ? Demanda Reborn .

Tient ? Il ajoutait le « -sensei » cette fois-ci ? Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait malgré tout un certain respect pour le professeur de mathématiques.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans ma classe ?  
-Je viens récupérer l'élève que j'avais envoyé chercher de la craie, Verde, laisse le tranquille, il a un examen à la prochaine heure.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Finalement, quelqu'un venait enfin pour aider le pauvre Lambo ! Sawada lui sera à jamais reconnaissant. Le professeur Fong ne pouvait pas avoir de drôle d'idée derrière la tête après tout !

-Fong-sensei, malgré le respect que je vous dois, j'ai besoin de son corps pour mon expérience !  
-Verde... Soupira Fong en s'approchant de lui et se penchant sur son oreille.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose que personne ne put entendre à l'exception du professeur et qui sembla satisfait. Ou au moins, l'intéresser suffisamment pour qu'il consente à laisser le brun lui échapper. Maintenant que le plus simple était fait, il allait devoir convaincre les deux pervers de laisser son élève tranquille.

-Colonello-sensei, Reborn-sensei, il me semble que vous aviez prévu un emploi du temps pour Lambo, non ? Demanda Fong. Pourquoi vous battez-vous encore ?  
-C'est de sa faute ! Il est incapable de garder la ceinture de son pantalon fermer ! Tu ne sais pas te mettre des limites et tu ne respectes pas ton tour ! Kora ! Dit Colonello visiblement très énervé.  
-Je n'y peux rien si tu es incapable de garder un œil sur lui, c'est si simple de te le prendre que je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Le brun aux cheveux longs respira profondément en faisant quelque mouvement avec les bras pour se calmer avant de reporter son attention sur les deux « adultes »... Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des gosses qui se disputaient pour un jouet.. Et le jouet en question était un être humain et qui plus est, un élève du lycée. C'était désespérant, surtout pour des professeurs. Après quelle image de l'établissement il donnait ? Heureusement qu'ils avaient un bon proviseur qui réussissait à cacher tous les débordements. D'ailleurs il aurait bien fait chef de mafia. Il soupira. Ils auraient bien laissé faire les professeurs si le jouet en question n'était pas son élève.

-Du calme, du calme, dit-il en attirant l'attention du blond et du brun. Puisque quand Reborn s'occupe de lui, il est trop fatigué, alors Colonello le prendra avec lui à la pause de midi et Reborn lui gardera avec lui ce soir.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un moment avant de finalement accepter en soupirant. Tsuna n'en revenait pas... Fong ne venait-il pas de vendre Lambo au diable ? Et dire qu'il comptait aller lui demander de l'aide lorsqu'il serait dans une impasse ! Il l'aurait vendu sans aucune hésitation et culpabilité ! Le jeune bovin commença enfin à reprendre connaissance. Il se redressa difficilement, encore un peu déboussolé et se mit directement à courir alors qu'il n'avait même pas repris entièrement conscience... L'instinct de survie supposait Tsuna. Le châtain se dit à lui-même « t'as bien vu, foutu intuition ?! Ça c'est de l'instinct. Même inconscient il protège son maître pas comme toi qui me livre à un infirmier pervers ! ». La vachette reprit conscience dans sa course et pâlit en voyant ses deux poursuivants qui le regardaient tous deux avec appétit qui semblaient déjà avoir oublié la conversation avec Fong... Ce dernier abandonna l'idée de récupéré son élève aujourd'hui. Reborn et Colonello se léchèrent doucement les lèvres, un regard effrayant collant sur le visage.

-Oh ? Une course d'endurance ? Combien de temps il va bien pouvoir tenir, kora ?  
-Le premier qui l'attrape le garde.

Tsuna se sentit... Seul... Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? C'était censé être quoi ?! Deux professeurs pervers venaient bien de partir à la poursuite d'un élève ? Même dans les films on n'avait jamais vu ça. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le seul que ça choque ?! Passait-il un test d'entrée pour savoir quelles sont les personnes les plus folles ? Attendez... Lui a été accepté... Non ! Il était vraiment NORMAL!

-Bon ! On a perdu notre cobaye ! Râle Verde en tournant son regard vers la classe. Il nous en faut donc un nouveau.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se poser sur le petit châtain.

-Dit moi le nouveau, c'est ton premier cours avec moi n'est ce pas ?

Tsuna le sentait mal sur ce coup là... Pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait-il autant ? Était-ce si amusant de le torturer ?

-Que dirais-tu de-

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Dieu a enfin entendu ses prières après toutes ces années à s'amuser avec sa misérable vie. Parce que oui ! Sawada gardait espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Après tout, il ne devait rester que trois ans dans cet établissement, juste trois ans à essayer de sauver sa vie et sa virginité... Juste trois ans... C'était impossible !  
Mais pour l'instant, il fut reconnaissant de n'être pas mort carboniser sur une table de classe... Les élèves se levèrent pour quitter la salle à toute vitesse. Une fois dehors, Tsuna put enfin se remettre à respirer (tant qu'il n'était pas sorti de cette classe, il se sentait en danger), se sentant finalement plus en sécurité dans les couloirs... Dans les couloirs ? Ce n'était pas le terrain de jeu de deux personnes classer dans le top 10 des personnes dangereuses ? Tient Hibari venait de passer devant lui, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le sonder du regard sans dire un mot... Terminator passa moon walk...

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il recula rapidement face au pupille métallique du brun. Il n'avait rien fait ! Il était le type le plus réglo de tout le lycée ! Son uniforme était bien mis, ses affaires étaient au complet, bien ranger dans son sac, il était debout dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, il n'avait eu droit à aucune remarque de n'importe quel professeur, il n'avait pas mauvaise haleine... Non d'une pipe en bois ! Pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça !

-Je vais te mordre à mort ! Dit il en sortant ses tonfas.  
-HIIII !s

« Mais à quoi il peut bien penser pour vouloir ma mort ! J'ai rien fait ! »

POV Hibari :

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs pour faire sa ronde habituelle, il avait vu quelque chose d'absolument inadmissible ! Le petit herbivore d'hier. Il sortait de sa salle de classe, pour l'instant rien d'anormal. Ses yeux noisette étaient grands ouverts et brillants d'un début de larme, les joues rouges et le souffle court, sans doute à cause de la peur, ajouter à tout cela la lèvre qui se faisait maltraiter par ses dents. Il s'était arrêté pour le regarder plus attentivement. Son petit corps tremblait en le regardant avec frayeur, ses sourcils courbés vers le haut lui donnaient une expression des plus soumise, ses lèvres tendres, roses et généreuses tremblaient timidement et ses épaules fines tressautaient adorablement. Un appel au viol... Non, là c'était beaucoup plus fort. C'était trop ! Il devrait être totalement interdit d'être aussi mignon ! Autant lui donner une bonne leçon pour qu'il comprenne... Et soulager ses hormones du préfet.

-Je vais te mordre à mort ! Dit il en sortant ses tonfass.  
-HIIII !

Cette fois, il était mort ! Il allait se faire mordre à mort c'était sûr ! Et en plus pour rien ! Il avait au moins espéré avoir une bonne raison pour sa mort. Mourir pour sauver ses amis dans un combat acharné ! Ou même mourir en allant chercher le pain au coin de la rue, renverser par une trottinette. Mais au moins il savait pourquoi ! Il avait peur ! Très peur ! Rien au monde ne pourrait le sauver ! Hibari s'avança vers lui, armé et prêt à le dévorer...

-Hibari-san ! Cria Takeshi en se mettant au côté de Tsuna.  
-Que veux -u ? Dit froidement Hibari d'un ton agressif.  
-Regarde, ce serait pas Mukuro ?

Le brun se raidit en tourna le visage en direction du doigt pointé par Takeshi. En effet, l'étrange lycéen aux yeux vairons marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. En le voyant, le sang d'Hibari ne fit qu'un tour :

1) Pas d'uniforme, il avait un t-shirt étrange du genre militaire.  
2) Des écouteurs dans les oreilles.  
3) lire un magazine en marchant interdit au moins de 18 ans.  
4) Pas de sac avec lui et donc pas d'affaire scolaire  
5) Classe inconnue.

Cela faisait beaucoup ! C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Hibari laissa le petit lapin et tourna les talons vers Mukuro pour aller lui apprendre le règlement. Tsuna sentit une main se fermer sur son bras et tourna le visage pour voir Enma.

-Dépêchons-nous Tsuna-kun ! Dit-il, visiblement inquiet à l'idée que Hibari puisse revenir.

Tsuna hocha vivement la tête et déguerpit en direction du prochain cours sans demander son reste. Il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps et vit marquer « Xanxus », professeur d'Anglais. Il n'avait plus grand espoir que se soit quelqu'un de normal mais bon, mieux valait espérer encore un peu. Pour une fois dans toute sa vie il espérait voir ce prof vieux et chiant que tout élève normal connaissait et n'arrêtait pas de rechigner sur lui.

Il arriva dans la classe et vit, à la place du bureau du professeur, un immense trône qui semblait être en or, couvert de dorure luxueuse et un coussin de soie rouge sang. Tsuna resta immobile face à l'étrange objet. C'était vraiment utile à un prof d'anglais ça ? À quel énergumène allait-il devoir encore faire face ? Peut-être un vieux avec des problèmes de dos et donc il était obligé d'avoir un siège spécial. Que c'était beau l'espoir.

-Tsuna ! L'appela Enma, le faisant redescendre sur terre. Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer.  
-Hein ?  
-Quoi « Hein » ?! Tu comptes rester au milieu encore longtemps ? Bouge ! Râla Gokudera qui ne pouvait pas entrer, étant derrière Tsuna, lui-même fixer dans l'entrée.  
-Heu, oui oui, désolé !

Il alla s'asseoir encore un peu surpris par la présence d'un trône dans une salle de classe. Le professeur ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour. Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille et de musculature plus que conséquente. Sa peau était plutôt bronzée et son visage était parsemé de cicatrices qui firent peur à Tsuna. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et ses yeux d'un rouge vif et haineux. Il s'assit sang gêne sur son fauteuil, regardant les élèves droits comme des piqués avec mépris. Non, là c'était abusé... Pour avoir un prof qui faisait aussi peur il fallait le chercher ! On ne trouve pas ce genre de type partout !

-Tch ! Toi ! Il pointa un pauvre élève innocent. Tu vas cirer mes chaussures !

Hein ...

-Toi, tu repasses ma chemise !

Hein ?

-Toi tu me fais de l'air !

HEIN ?! C'était quoi ce prof ?! Il prenait les élèves pour ses esclaves ou quoi ?! Les esc- pardon, les élèves se levèrent pour obéir à ses ordres stricts. Les autres étant « priés » de ne faire aucun bruit. Comment allait-il avoir leur bac ? Depuis le premier jour il n'a eu qu'un cours normal !

Tsuna se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans l'espoir de se faire oublier. C'était sans compter sur le regard-scanner du brun ne se pose sur lui.

-Toi !  
-Oui ?! Répondit il immédiatement.  
-...T'es l'nouveau que Byakuran et Shamal ont voulu mettre dans leur lit ?  
-Heu...

Wahou... Quelle réputation il avait ! Il rougit un peu face au parole de l'adulte en baissant la tête. Les élèves étaient connus pour leur nullité (comme lui avant), leur intelligence ou que sais-je... Non, lui, il était connu pour s'être fait quasiment violer deux fois... Vie de merde. Surtout qu'il était connu dans tout le lycée par les élèves et les professeurs et tout le reste du corps enseignant, même les souris doivent le connaître de cette manière. Xanxus regarda le petit vierge rougir en fixant le sol et eut un sourire mauvais.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?  
-heu..S..Sawada Tsunayoshi...  
-Bien, vient t'asseoir sur moi !  
-Heeeeee ?! S'affola t-il.

Ce n'était pas sérieux quand même ?! Il n'allait pas devoir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son professeur ?! Il allait protester mais lorsqu'il regarda le regard fou furieux qu'il avait posé sur lui il fallait croire que si... Pof. Le châtain finit par se soumettre et posa ses fesses douces et rebondies sur les cuisses dures du brun en rougissant doucement. Foutue poisse !

-Tsuna-kun ! Cria Enma en se levant pour protéger son ami. Sensei, laissez-le, il est nouveau !

Tsuna regarda le roux avec un regard brillant d'admiration. Il venait de le défendre là, non ? Il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant pour ce geste d'héroïsme suicidaire. Si Sawada était une femme, le rouge aurait été l'homme de sa vie !

-Tu es presque une femme  
« Et, oh comment ça tout le monde me prend pour une femme ? » pensa le châtain  
-Bah oui regarde juste le fait que tu es posé un pied dans ce lycée, tu as réveillé toutes les hormones des personnes ici. C'était comme si... Comme si une fille entrait dans un passionnant pour mec.  
« Mais je suis un mec ! Un vrai ! » c'était quoi cette voix dans sa tête ?  
-Avec un magnifique corps de jeune fille.  
« Oui mais... » non, mais pour qui elle se prenait !  
-Et puis t'en pince pour Enma.  
« N'importe quoi ! J'aime les filles. »  
-Ho, la, la pourtant tu ne comprends aucun des hommes ici.  
« Oui et alors ? »  
-C'est un vrai monde de mâles ici et tu ne les comprends pas.  
« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »  
-Tu es fait pour sortir avec un mec.  
-QUOOOOI n'importe quoiiiii! Il baissa la tête pour remarquer une tête. Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le sol ! Et comment tu sais lire dans les pensées ?!  
- Chaos. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lambo ? Le châtain secoua la tête.

Puis il partit comme si de rien n'était par le trou dans lequel il était... Un passage secret dans le sol... Il devra être plus prudent dans sa chambre. Lorsque Sawada releva enfin ses yeux il remarqua Enma, assit sur l'autre cuisse en face de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

-HIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Xanxus-sensei m'a considéré comme étant « soumis », « discret » et « violable »...  
-D..Désolé Enma...Chuchota Tsuna.  
-T'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû te prévenir...  
-C'est pas faux...

Enma sursauta et regarda son ami avant d'avaler sa salive et de s'asseoir sur la jambe désignée. Les deux proies étaient tendues au maximum fixant leurs pieds avec acharnement.

-Vous deux !

Les deux en question sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le professeur. Celui-ci leur tendit un verre à alcool et une bouteille de bourbon visiblement très chère. Enma prit la bouteille et Tsuna prit le verre (par précaution, vu sa maladresse, la bouteille n'aurait pas fait long feu entre ses mains).

-Servez-moi un verre ! Ordonna-t-il sans douceur.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un sourire désolé et Tsuna tendit le récipient alors que le roux commençait à le remplir... Doucement... Tout doucement ! A vrai dire, il n'était pas bien plus doué que Tsuna alors autant faire attention ! Xanxus les regardait en soupirant un peu. Ces deux-là n'avait que de beau minois...

C'était long...très long...trop long ! Il s'ennuyait. Certes c'était bandant d'avoir un duo de soumis sur ses jambes en train de lui servir docilement sa boisson préférée mais là c'était TROP LONG ! Il allait finir par se faire chier à force ! Comment transformer cette scène lente et molle en effluve d'hormone ? Pour ça, il avait déjà une idée ! Il regarda Enma et eut un sourire en coin en glissant sa main sur ses fesses qu'il pinça sans ménagement. Le pauvre étudiant rougit en criant et ce qui dû arriver arriva. Ayant un réflexe de survie, le rouge bougea son bras brusquement, bras qui était relié sa main, elle-même tenant une bouteille, bouteille ouverte et tournée vers Tsuna. Mélanger tout cela à la malchance du châtain et cela donner ça : la quasi-totalité du liquide se déversa sur le pauvre Sawada.

Par réflexe ce dernier se recula et tomba sur les fesses tout en fermant les yeux juste pour se protéger et n'osa pas les ouvrir tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas subir la vue de son ami battu à mort par son professeur, de même qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de cris de douleur ou de supplication... Silence... Aucun bruit... Mmmm... Étrange... Avec lenteur il leva les paupières et constata que tous le regardaient fixement, certains en rougissants même, ce qui était le cas d'Enma, et d'autres en souriant de manière peu rassurante, ce qui était le cas de Xanxus. Troublé, le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur lui et vit avec horreur. Effectivement une équation plus que basique se fit dans sa tête : chemise blanche + liquide = Chemise blanche collant à son torse fin, les tétons roses pointant à travers le tissu...maudit...il devait être maudit !

-Appétissant. Se sentit obligé d'ajouter Xanxus accentuant par la même occasion le malaise et l'envie de mourir de Tsuna.

Il voulait disparaître... Définitivement et à jamais, il voulait mourir ! À force de réfléchir, il ne vit pas la main de Xanxus s'approcher, il ne réagit que lorsque celle-ci vint pincer son téton droit. Surprit, il laissa un gémissement sortir avant de hurler.

-HIII ! Hurla-t-il avec une voix puissante mais soumise.  
-La ferme, déchet !  
-Hiiiii !  
-J'ai dit la ferme !

Xanxus se leva brusquement, délogeant l'autre adolescent de son perchoir. Il saisit Tsuna et le plaqua à un bureau, celui-ci hurlant toujours, de fines larmes coulant sur ses joues dues à la peur et la honte. La main chaude et rugueuse de Xanxus passa sous la chemise de ce dernier pour caresser son ventre noué, l'autre main s'étant posé sur ses lèvres pour le faire définitivement taire ! Tsuna avait peur ! Très peur ! Qu'allait il se passait encore ?! Cette fois était-elle la bonne ?! Il en était sûr... Du moins c'était avant qu'un bureau ne vole vers Xanxus, celui-ci étant obligé de reculer pour l'éviter, libérant ainsi Tsuna de son emprise. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette action et Tsuna crut s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Enma, qui, encore une fois, dégager une aura plus qu'étrange.

-Ne touche pas à Tsunayoshi. Dit-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Sawada n'en revenait pas... Enma donnait un ordre à cette personne effrayante.

-T'es qui pour me donner des ordres, déchet ?!

Le roux ne répondit pas, se saisissant d'un second bureau pour le lancer sur le brun qui l'explosa à coup de revolver qu'il avait sorti de son manteau, mais ça ce n'était qu'un détaille, un prof armé c'était normal non ? Xanxus marqua une pause en regardant le roux plus intensément avant d'éclater d'un rire puissant et grave, faisant trembler Tsuna. C'était quoi encore le problème de ce taré ?! On lui balançait des tables à la gueule et il rigolait !

-J'y crois pas ! Amne ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! J'ai fini par croire que ce déchet d'Enma était guéri !  
-Ne retouche plus jamais à Tsunayoshi ! Enma, ou Amne, Tsuna ne savait plus, se saisit d'un nouveau bureau alors que Xanxus était armé et prêt à en découdre.

Les deux ennemies se regardaient comme des fauves, prêts à se jeter au cou de l'un et de l'autre. Ils n'attendaient qu'un mouvement aussi imperceptible de son adversaire pour donner le top départ. Ils se tendirent et au moment où ils allaient bouger la porte vola à travers la pièce (décidément, personne ne savait utiliser de poignet ici ?!). Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, armé, non pas d'un flingue, mais d'un arc ! Gokudera écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le possesseur qu'il était très rare de voir débarquer en cours. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un autre homme que Tsuna n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux tout aussi rouges, mais son visage était doux et calme. Yamamoto sourit en les voyant, visiblement rassuré.

-G ! Cozzato !

_A suivre_

* * *

Yuto: Et c'est ainsi que s'achèvent le chapitre 6 de déboires dans les couloirs du lycée Vongola!  
Lambo: Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?!pourquoi tu me déteste comme ça?!  
Yuto: Héé! j'étais pas toute seule à le faire ! Et puis, qui aime bien châtie bien!  
Mukuro: Kufufufu, c'est de l'amour passionné la~  
Reboyama : Hey, me met pas ce crime sur le dos, j'ai dû me pousser au bout de mes limites pour le faire !  
Lambo : T'as vu c'est de ta faute Yuto !  
Tsuna :Pourquoi pour moi je la sens mal pour le prochain chapitre ?  
Yuto: arrêtez de me mal traitéeuuuu! mukuro aide moiiii! *se cache derrière l'illusionniste*  
Reboyama *à moitié shouter* : ...  
Mukuro : kufufufu, ce ne sont pas mes problèmes. Débrouilles-toi toute seule. Moi je veux un plan à trois.  
Tsuna : Faites qu'il ne dise pas mon nom, pas mon nom, pas mon nom, pas mon nom...  
Yuto: si tu me protège je t'offre un plan à trois avec Byakuran, Tsuna et hibari  
Gokudera: Tch! TU sais plus compter teme?! ça fais un plan a quatre la!  
Yamamoto: gokudera-kun, tu as parler de plan à quatre? je savais pas que ça faisait parti de tes fantasme!  
REboyama *toujours shouter* : ...  
Byakuran : c'est la fête ici, j'ai bien envie de me joindre à vous.  
Mukuro : justement tu tombes bien, yuto nous proposait quelques plan.  
Gokudera *en train de se battre contre son amant* : bande d'idiot il faut l'autorisation des DEUX auteurs pour ça!  
Yuto: Bon! visiblement, vu l'état des troupes, se sera tout pour cette fois! je cour attraper Tsuna Hibari et une caméra et je laisse à Reboyama le mot de la fin si elle est encore assez réveillé pour ça!

Reboyama *se réveillant enfin* : Attend moi ! Moi aussi je veux voir ! Bah pour ce chapitre on a eu beaucoup de difficulté que ce soit de mon côté ou de l'autre mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier !


	7. C'est claire et simple !

Et encore une fois nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre de déboires dans les couloirs du lycée Vongola! Merci d'être encore au rendez vous et bonne lecture^^!

* * *

_-G ! Cozzato !_

Les deux combattants sursautèrent légèrement en entendant ces noms et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux intrus aux cheveux carmins. Le regard de G était froid et sévère. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de voir un élève se battre avec un professeur, va savoir pourquoi... Était-il du type à aimer le règlement comme Alaude et Hibari ?  
Le second adulte s'approcha d'Enma d'un pas doux et lent. Celui-ci recula rapidement.

-Amne. Dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix douce et calme. Je te demanderais de me suivre.  
-Tch ! Va te faire foutre Cozzato! Répondit l'adolescent avec rage.  
-Amne ! S'énerva G, resté en arrière. Ne nous fait pas répéter ! Tu sais que tu vas nous suivre de toute façon, à toi de voir si tu veux le faire calmement ou si tu veux qu'on utilise une manière un peu moins douce !  
-Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?! S'emporta à son tour Enma, ou du moins, l'homme qui avait l'apparence d'Enma.  
-Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

G serra sa poigne autour de son arc dont Amne venait de remarquer la présence, reculant encore une fois alors que le troisième homme faisait signe à G de le laisser faire.

-Amne, tu sais comment ça va finir si tu commences comme ça. Dit Cozzato en sortant une seringue emplit d'un liquide non-identifié de sa poche.

Le petit roux se tendit légèrement et finit par suivre l'adulte hors de la pièce en serrant les poings. Après que Cozzato est demandé pardon à Xanxus pour le dérangement les trois personnes sortirent de la pièce. Mais avant de sortir le rouge jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sawada qui le fit fondre sur place... Son regard avait été perçant, il se sentit comme étant tout nu devant cet homme à l'apparence de son ami mais qui était tout autre. Un lourd silence plana sur l'assistance, pendant que le châtain rougissait en gigotant sur place dû à l'effet de son compagnon parti. Le nouvel élève se figea mentalement avant de penser qu'un homme lui faisait de l'effet... Ce week-end (s'il survivait) il rentrera chez lui, histoire d'être un peu tranquille !

Mais ses pensées ô combien importantes furent, une fois approuvé, balayées par d'autres beaucoup plus importantes. Tsuna était encore affolé par le comportement sans logique de son ami. Le secrétaire le sortit de sa transe en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Demanda-t-il calmement.  
-Heu...oui ?  
-Suis-moi s'il te plaît, le proviseur voudrait te parler.

Le châtain hocha la tête, trop heureux de quitter cette salle de cour (ou harem, selon les points de vue). Il remarqua tout de même le regard inquiet et perdu de Gokudera alors qu'il quittait la pièce ainsi que Yamamoto se penchant sur lui pour lui murmurer des mots qui parvinrent à ses oreilles entraînées.

-Ne, Gokudera, G n'appelle presque jamais Giotto comme ça non ?  
-hm... Ça doit être grave.

Tsuna se raidit vivement en entendant ça. Grave ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé encore ?! Pourquoi lui ? Grave ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus grave que de se faire violer devant une classe deux fois en deux jours (nous ne comptons pas les autres tentatives de viols, ça commence à faire long) ?  
Finalement, ce fut un Tsuna raide de peur qui arriva face à la porte du bureau du proviseur... En y réfléchissant bien, la classe de Xanxus n'était pas si mal non... ? Parce que se retrouver en face de l'homme le plus dangereux du lycée qui avait quelque chose de grave à lui dire... NON ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça... Au moins Giotto-san ne le plaquerait jamais à un bureau pour lui faire subir des sévices sexuels, ou du moins, s'il le faisait, G l'en empêcherait... n'est ce pas ? Oh ! Il venait d'avoir une idée ! Le proviseur voulait l'adopter non ? Et s'il utilisait cette facette-là pour s'en sortir ? Oui mais comment faire ? Il finit par entrer et vit le regard doux et compréhensif de Giotto qui sourit en voyant l'arrivée du jeune homme.

-Tsuna ! Entre je t'en prie, viens, assis toi ! Dit-il en lui désignant la chaise face à son bureau.

Le plus jeune obéit docilement sans dire un mot et s'assit à l'endroit désigné. G alla se mettre debout derrière son supérieur, se tenant droit, les mains derrière le dos et le visage sérieux.

-J'ai ouï dire que tu avais eu quelques problèmes dès le premier jour avec un de nos professeurs et notre infirmier, et que ce matin tu avais eu quelques difficultés dans les douches, est-ce bien vrai ?

Le pauvre enfant hocha la tête avec désespoir. Même Giotto était au courant de tous ses déboires... En plus, il était déjà au courant pour ce matin alors que normalement ça s'est fait en discrétion. Avait-il des espions cachés dans l'établissement ? Petite minute... Si l'info va aussi vite, comment se fait-il qu'il ne le convoque que maintenant ! Il avait besoin d'aide depuis hier !

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de Byakuan-san, Shamal-san ainsi que les quatre élèves de ce matin, je leur ai déjà demandé de te présenter eux-même leurs excuses et pour Xanxus, ça ne tardera pas.

Hiiii ! non surtout pas! Il préférait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ces types bizarres !

-NOOOOON ! À la tête bizarre que fit le proviseur après ce hurlement il se reprit en rougissant. Hum... C'est bon... Pour être franc moins je les vois et moins je suis en danger. Tenta Tsuna en levant légèrement les mains devants lui.

Il savait juste que de un, les excuses ne seraient pas sérieuses et qu'au bout de même pas une heure il essayerait de recommencer, et de deux... Franchement demander à Xanxus de s'excuser... Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps... Il risquait de se venger de lui quoi qu'il arrive ! Même au plus profond du bureau du CPE.

-Hahaha ! Rit doucement Giotto. N'ai pas peur, G sera là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tentent rien de bizarre, ne t'en fais pas !

Là n'est pas le problème ! Mais il se sentit légèrement rassuré qu'il ne sera pas seul dans une pièce avec ces malades mentaux. G semblait avoir pas mal d'autorité sur les professeurs, même les plus dangereux, après tout, Xanxus avait tout de suite arrêté de se battre en le voyant.

-Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour parler d'autre chose, reprit Giotto. Je comptais te remettre le règlement de l'école qui comporte quelques indications utiles sur les personnalités de certaines personnes ici, ça peut être très utile.

Alors il y avait des personnes tellement particulières qu'elles apparaissaient dans le règlement intérieur ?! C'était une blague ou quoi ? Après un looong silence mental où Hibari dansait la salsa avec Mukuro, le châtain hurla avec des larmes au coin des yeux :

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas donné plus tôt !

Ce fut un choc pour Giotto qui dans un « hein » en échos regarda les yeux ouverts du petit herbivore. La seule chose qui passa dans sa tête fut « Trop... Trop miiiignooooooooooooooon ! ». Il lui sauta dessus en frottant sa joue contre celle du plus jeune et lui dit.

-S'il te plaaaît Tsuna ! Deviens mon fils !

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière le crâne du dit « fils » avant de se dire que dans ce lycée, il ne serait pas étonné d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire d'une voix asthmatique qu'il était son père...

-Hum..

C'est dans un raclement du secrétaire que le proviseur se raidit avant de retourner dans son siège en fermant les yeux, il toussota avant de rouvrir les yeux pleins de sérieux et reprit avec une voix grave.

-Mais avant toute chose, il faut que je te parle d'un problème bien plus important.  
-Hein ?

Lui aussi souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? Quelque chose ne plus import que ça ?!

-Je voulais te parler d'Enma.  
-Enma ?  
-Oui, tu as dû te rendre compte qu'il avait quelques..hm...troubles ?

Et comment qu'il l'avait remarqué, en même temps, tout le monde ici avait quelque trouble ! (Asari, Fong et Lambo étant sans doute les seules exceptions de tout le bâtiment... Bon pour le dernier, il avait quelques troubles mais ce n'était pas de sa faute).

-Enma...Giotto marqua une pause, lançant un regard inquiet à son secrétaire, celui-ci hochant simplement la tête. Enma souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité...

Tsuna ne trouva rien à dire...un dédoublement de la personnalité ? SERIEUX ?! Alors son voisin de chambre était schizophrène ?! Maintenant il comprenait mieux son comportement.

-Tsuna-kun, je conçois que cette nouvelle te troubles un peu, mais je te demanderais quand même de ne pas changer ton comportement vis-à-vis d'Enma-kun. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça, ce ne serait pas juste de l'éviter parce qu'il est malade tu ne crois pas ? De plus, aucun élève n'est censé savoir quoique ce soit sur son problème et nous ne savons pas quelle réaction il pourrait avoir vis-à-vis de toi.  
-Heu...s...si mais...mais pourquoi m'en avoir parlé à moi ?  
-Hm...pour t'expliquer pourquoi je t'en parle, il faut d'abord que je t'explique qui est Amne.

Tsuna hocha la tête en écoutant les propos de son aîné.

-Amne est le nom de la seconde personnalité d'Enma. Tu vois, Enma est calme, timide et gentil mais Amne est radicalement opposé à lui, il est violent, froid, vulgaire, pervers et colérique.

Sawada le regarda un peu perdu. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt fort mais il n'a encore rien fait contre lui et au contraire, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'aider. Il avait été violent mais uniquement parce que ça a été nécessaire. Pour lui, mis à part l'atmosphère de dangerosité autour de lui qui le rendait effrayant, la base restait la même... Ou pas. Le proviseur reprit son explication.

-Ces derniers temps, il s'était tenu tranquille et particulièrement calme mais depuis ton arrivée, le nombre de ses apparitions a augmenté en flèche, trois fois en deux jours, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis presque deux ans.

La mâchoire de Tsuna se décrocha. Sérieusement ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?! C'était de sa faute ? Il était tellement malchanceux qu'il attirait même les problèmes les plus improbables. Il soupira. Quand est-ce qu'il allait vivre une vie normale ?

-Cozato a dit qu'il s'occuperait de calmer Amne, il a l'habitude, mais il voudrait aussi te parler pour comprendre qu'est-ce que chez toi provoque un tel changement chez Enma et Amne.  
-Heu...je veux bien mais...comment il va s'y prendre ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on en a déjà parlé, ça ressemblera juste à une simple discussion. Il voudrait te voir une fois par semaine pour discuter avec toi, comme tu le ferais avec un psychologue en fait.  
-D'accord, si ça peut vous aider.

Tsuna ne voyait pas le souci de voir un psychologue de manière régulière, vu l'endroit où il allait passer l'année, il en avait besoin.

-Merci Tsuna-kun, je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi, merci de tes efforts.

Le châtain sourit doucement en rougissant. Finalement, peut-être que son jugement sur Giotto avait été un peu rapide... Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il prenait soin de ses élèves...

-De plus, tu vas devoir dormir avec un jeune homme plein d'hormones qui souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité dont l'une d'elles en veut à ta virginité et n'hésitera sûrement pas à recourir à la force pour ça. Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire...

Non, Tsuna ne s'était pas trompé... Derrière lui, G soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains... Son ami était vraiment idiot quand il le voulait... Ne connaissait-il pas le mot tact ?

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas me changer de chambre ?! Hurla Tsuna en se levant.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
-Vous avez dit qu'il voulait prendre ma virginité ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser avec lui quand même ?! Hurla Tsuna en frappant le bureau des deux mains, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Hé bien...en fait, ta présence le calme.

Hein ? Sa présence le calmait ?! Mais alors... Comment il était en l'absence de Tsuna.

-Comment ça ?  
-Lors de l'une de ses apparitions, il a failli détruire toute l'école. Et puis, si tu n'étais pas dans la salle lors du cours de Xanxus, il se serait probablement déchaîné. À mon avis, il avait peur de te blesser.

Donc ce type était dangereux... Même si d'un côté, il faisait attention à lui. Le châtain secoua vivement la tête, ne voulant pas y penser. Il s'en inquiéterait une autrefois, là il a d'autre chat à fouetter.

-S'il vous plaît Giotto-san !  
-Désolé Tsuna, mais je ne peux pas. Cozato m'a demandé de ne pas te changer de chambre puisqu'on ne peut pas prévoir qu'elles seraient ses réactions si on le séparait trop brusquement de toi, il pourrait ne pas apprécier et ça empirerait les choses surtout qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi. Donc je voudrais que tu passes le plus de temps possible avec lui. Dit Giotto avec un immense sourire.  
-Giotto-san ! G-san ! Cria Tsuna en cherchant le soutien du carmin qui semblait avoir plus de neurone que son ami.  
-Sawada, ne vous en faites pas, quelqu'un sera avec vous en permanence pour veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien de mauvais avec Amne au cas où il apparaîtrait. Lui assura G, ce qui détendit Tsuna.  
-Mais Amne ne semble apparaître que lorsque tu as des problèmes alors il suffit qu'il ne t'arrive rien et tout ira bien ! Dit joyeusement Giotto, ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de G.

Quel genre de secrétaire frappait son patron ?... Sans doute le même genre qui le menaçait avec un flingue ou qui arrivait en cours avec un arc...  
Petit problème dans la solution qu'il avait reçu du chef de l'établissement. D'un, il était un malchanceux de naissance haï des Dieu, de deux il était dans un lycée ou on chassait son popotin et de trois... Il avait une vie de merde.

-Sawada, repris G, attirant le regard du jeune homme sur lui. Ne vous en fait pas, nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Malgré les quelques incidents que vous avez subis, sachez que la sécurité de nos élèves est une priorité et si la personne chargée de votre sécurité n'est pas assez compétente, je me chargerais moi-même de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.  
-M..merci G-san...

Les mots du secrétaire le rassurèrent légèrement. Si G devenait son gardien alors c'est sûr qu'il ne craindrait plus rien, personne ne s'en prendrait au secrétaire doublement armé du directeur...n'est ce pas ?

-Hein ? Le faire toi-même ? Gémit Giotto en regardant son ami. Mais qui sera mon secrétaire alors ?!  
-Alaude, Lampo, Knuble, Asari ou Daemon peuvent très bien me remplacer quelque temps. Dit G avec sérieux.

Lampo ? C'était pas un élève lui ? Enfin...plus rien ne l'étonnait...

-Mais si tu n'es plus avec moi qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées ?!  
-Travailler !  
-Maieuuuh ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu n'es pas là, je n'ai plus la force de travailler !  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda G avec méfiance.  
-Ben, c'est la vue de ton magnifique petit c*l qui remue quand tu ramasses innocemment les papiers que je fais tomber, ou alors tes tétons roses qui pointes à travers ta chemise blanche quand tu transpires ou que je renverse « accidentellement » mon verre d'eau sur toi qui me donne la force de travailler ! Si je ne peux plus te faire de harcèlement sexuel je ne pourrais plus travailler !

Une aura noire et menaçante émanait à présent de G qui semblait vouloir sauter au cou de son supérieur dans le seul but de le tuer pour avoir parlé de ce genre de chose, devant un élève qui plus est. Il craqua doucement les articulations de sa main en s'approchant de son...amant ? Si Tsuna avait bien compris... Ce dernier aurait préféré ne pas être venu si c'était pour entendre ce genre de chose. De plus, le proviseur était tout aussi pervers que les professeurs et les élèves. Avait-il fait un lycée à son image ?  
Il semblait réellement prêt à le tuer avant deux bras ne se glissent sous ceux de G, les soulevant pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu-  
-Ma ma~ Du calme G-kun ! Dit joyeusement Asari qui était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver son ami qui ne semblait nullement inquiet par l'aura assassine qu'avait G...aurait-il su dès le début qu'il allait s'en sortir ?  
-Asari ?! Que fais-tu ici ?! Quand est-ce que tu es entré ?! S'énerva G dont les nerfs étaient déjà bien entamés.  
-Je suis arrivé quand Giotto-san parlait de tes tétons. Rit Asari, faisant vivement rougir G.  
-Asari, c'est un vrai plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama Giotto.

Tsuna ne doutait pas une seconde que la visite du professeur lui faisait plaisir vu que celui-ci venait d'empêcher G de le massacrer. Il soupira... Il avait réellement envie de partir et de ne pas se mêler à ce « genre » de discussion.  
Il regarda discrètement la porte en calculant mentalement ses chances de pouvoir sortir sans se faire repérer. Mmm... elle se rapproche des 2,593%. Comment faisait-il, lui, le dernier de la classe en math pour calculer aussi précisément ses chances de sortir ? Simple, il se fiait à son instinct de survie.

-Bon ! Reprit Giotto. Tsuna, je vais te donner notre règlement intérieur, les élèves l'appellent le « kit de survie ». Lui dit Giotto en souriant, amusé.

Tsuna pâlit...il devinait assez facilement pourquoi...

-Asari, tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Giotto en regardant son ami qui lâcha enfin le rouge.  
-Oui, j'ai eu un petit souci avec mes élèves. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Lancia, Ryohei et Hibari on eut quelques accrochages, rien de bien grave mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te le dire.  
-Des accrochages ? De quel genre ?  
-Désaccord sur une réponse.  
-Et les effets matériels ?  
-Hé bien, ma classe n'existe plus ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je vais chercher les documents à remplir pour la réparation. Dit G non sans une pointe de sadisme.

Quelque chose disait à Tsuna qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à couvrir son petit ami de paperasse. Petite revanche il supposait. Giotto resta tout de même très calme.

-Tu peux accompagner Tsuna dehors ? Demanda Giotto. Tsuna-kun, j'ai déjà prévenu ton dernier professeur que tu n'avais pas pu assister à son cours. Tu n'as pas cours la prochaine heure.

Le secrétaire déposa une masse de papier qui fit pâlir Giotto à vu d'œil avant de se tourner vers le nouvel étudiant.

-Reste avec tes amis le plus souvent possible, d'accord ? La personne qui doit te protéger arrivera cette après-midi. Ce midi, contente -oi de rester avec Gokudera et Yamamoto, ils sont assez proche de toi n'est ce pas ?  
-Heu...oui.

Il avait réellement des espions dans l'école alors ? Il connaissait tous les incidents en moins temps qu'il faut à la poussière pour vous faire éternuer et il savait avec qui il traînait alors que ça ne faisait que sa deuxième journée de classe. Ou bien, il s'intéressait beaucoup à son cas... La volonté d'adoption jouait-elle enfin en sa faveur ?

-Ils t'aideront à comprendre le règlement. Asari, tu peux amener Tsuna dans la cour ? Je vais m'occuper de tes papiers.  
-Bien sûr !

Giotto se leva et raccompagna ses deux invités dans le couloir alors que G fouillait dans les tiroirs pour trouver les papiers nécessaires à la reconstruction de la classe détruite tout cela dans un sourire de malade mentale.

-Tsuna, encore une fois, reprit Giotto une fois dans le couloir. N'hésite pas à venir dans mon bureau si ça ne va pas.

Giotto posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il sourit doucement, provoquant chez Tsuna un sentiment étrange de soulagement. Giotto lui sourit doucement avant de disparaître en courant, s'éloignant du bureau à toute vitesse alors G sortait à son tour, armé de son gun.

-GIOTTO ! Revient ici tout de suite ! Ne croix pas pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça !

Il partit à la poursuite du blond qui fuyait, encore une fois, son travail... Le châtain devait-il se fier à ces deux-là qui ont l'air de plus se soucier à se courir après plutôt que de veiller sur lui.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Petit + :**

**Reboyama** : Tada ! Voici le chapitre suivant toujours à l'heure ! *s'incline respectueusement* Merci de nous avoir suivit.  
**Tsuna** : Oula, elle est très respectueuse aujourd'hui ça cache quelque chose.  
**Lambo** : Demandons à l'autre folle, elle nous répondra.  
**Yuto** : *secoue les bra* ah non non non! moi je ne sais rien!  
**Daemon**:Nufufufu~ je connais toute sorte de torture pour faire parler quelqu'un tu sais?  
**Alaude**: Parle!  
**Byakuran** : Maa~ Prenons un ticket pour savoir qui la tortura le premier.  
**Reboyama** : Yu-chan tu ferais mieux de parler  
**Gokudera** : écoute là, femme!  
**Yuto**: hééé?! mais j'ai rien fais moi! je sais rien je le jure!  
**Reboyama** : Yu-chan se rebelle les gars faut faire un truc.  
**Tsuna** : C'est ton ami, non ? Alors pourquoi tu l'enfonce ?  
**Reboyama** : bon le mot de la fin Yu-chan pendant qu'on prépare un plan pour te torturer.  
**Tsuna** : ne m'ignore pas !  
**Yuto**: ben...merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre jusqu'au bout et nous vous disons à bientôt! *s'enfuit*


	8. Entré, Plat chaud, Dessert

Merci pour cette longue attente de deux semaines^^'' veuillez nous excuser pour se retard et profitez pleinement de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Asari les regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire en se disant qu'ils ne changeraient jamais. Visiblement, le professeur de japonnais s'était habitué à ce genre de scène... Peut-être qu'un jour Tsuna sera capable, lui aussi, de voir un secrétaire armé d'un gun poursuivre dans les couloirs un directeur qui tentait de fuir son travaille et son amant et sourire simplement en trouvant ça normal... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Cette école avait vraiment un effet néfaste sur sa santé ! Maintenant il avait cru, certes pendant dix secondes, mais il y avait cru quand même que voir ce spectacle pouvait devenir une habitude, voir normal dans sa vie. Tsuna secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas abandonner l'idée d'en ressortir indemne de ce lycée, il devait se battre ! Même pendant trois ans dans ce lycée ! Enfin, fallait-il déjà qu'il puisse tenir trois ans dans cet asile...

Sur ces pensées ô combien positives, Tsuna adressa un sourire de remerciement à Asari et se dirigea vers la cour où il devait normalement retrouver ses amis. Là-bas il y trouva Gokudera, Yamamoto, Spanner, Irie ainsi qu'un nouvel arrivant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Celui-ci avait des cheveux rougeoyant, de même que ses yeux, (décidément, cette couleur était très rependue ici...Enma, Cozzato, G...) et semblait en pleine discussion plus ou moins « pacifique » avec Gokudera qui avait encore une fois sorti sa dynamite... Il essaya de calculer mentalement si c'était un ami ou un ennemi avant de se dire que le proviseur et G l'avaient conseillé de rester avec ses amis donc la fuite n'était pas possible.  
Tsuna fut vite repéré par Yamamoto qui lui fit un signe amusé de la main pour lui dire de venir, ce que Tsuna fit non sans un petit mouvement de recul.

-Alors Tsuna, ça a été avec le dirlo ? Demanda Takeshi.  
-Heu...o..oui, si on veut...  
-Hm ? Tu étais chez Giotto-san ? Demanda Spanner avec ennui.  
-Oui, c'était à propos de ça. Dit Tsuna en montrant le règlement intérieur, alias « kit de survie ».  
-Hé ? Ils ne te l'avaient pas donné avant ? Demanda Irie.

Tsuna secoua la tête négativement. Franchement, à quoi pouvait bien penser Giotto pour avoir mis autant de temps à lui donner ce manuel de survie aussi important ? Il sentit une main puissante et grande se poser sur son épaule...Gokudera, Yamamoto, Irie et Spanner était face à lui... Cela voulait dire que celui qui était en train de lui toucher l'épaule c'était...

-Hé gamin...c'est toi le petit qui a failli être violé par Byakuran-sama et Xanxus ?

Tsuna retint de justesse un cri de surprise ainsi qu'une larme de désespoir... Combien de personne allaient encore lui dire ça aujourd'hui ? Sa réputation allait-elle se résumer à « l'homme qui a failli se faire violer » ? Bon, oui, en effet c'était la seule chose marquant qu'il a réussi à faire.

Il se tourna lentement et pâlit en voyant reconnaissant le visage menaçant et colérique du roux qui « parlait » avec Gokudera avait qu'il arrive.

-Ma ma~ Du calme Zakuro, tu vas lui faire peur ! Dit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire serein.  
-Hein ? Je ne fais pas peur, pas vrai petit ? Lui demanda ce Zakuro en se penchant sur lui tout en ayant un visage de bandit des westerns.  
-Hiiiii !  
-Bien sûr que tu lui fais peur avec ta tête de racaille ! Cira Gokduera.  
-Tu n'es pas vraiment mieux. Dit Spanner.

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort... Mais il s'y était habitué... d'une certaine manière...

-Tsuna, je te présente Zakuro, c'est un élève de terminale. L'informa Irie. Zakuro, c'est Tsuna, le nouvel élève dont tu sembles déjà avoir entendu parler.

Une fois les présentations faites, le joyeux petit groupe discuta jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Enma qui lança un regard désolé à Tsuna. Visiblement, il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans le cours d'anglais. Tsuna le rassura en lui faisait un magnifique sourire sincère dont seul lui avait le secret. Et puis dans un sens, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et il l'avait même protégé...

Après arriva la sonnerie du midi et tous se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire après que Zakuro ne les ai quitté pour rejoindre un garçon aux cheveux verts et longs et qui tenait entre ses mains une peluche de lapin. Il semblait fragile et effrayé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et était accompagné d'un autre homme, bien plus grand aux allures efféminées et aux cheveux azurés et très longs. D'après Yamamoto, il s'agissait de Daisy et Kikyo, des camarades de classe de Zakuro. Spanner et Irie furent tous deux appelés par Skull et durent quitter la petite bande à leur tour, laissant Takeshi Hayato, Enma et Tsuna seule dans la file d'attente qui était peut-être le seul endroit où Tsuna ne s'était pas fait agressé. De ce fait, la cantine était classée dans les lieux sécurisés (pour l'instant, après tout ici, le danger était partout)

Bien que tout soit calme et paisible aujourd'hui, Tsuna avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de très mauvais allait se passer, son instinct de survie le lui disait et par la même occasion lui disait de s'enfuir. Il arriva devant le buffet et commença à choisir ses plats... Viande grillée ou lasagne et en dessert de la crème anglaise ou de la mousse au chocolat avec supplément de chantilly. Mais bien sûr, tous ces plats, aussi simple semblent-ils, étaient faits d'un tout autre niveau... Son instinct pouvait attendre, pour l'instant, son ventre criait famine.

-VOIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes gamin ?! Dépêches-toi de choisir. Il y en a qui attende ! S'écria Squalo, de très mauvaise humeur.  
-HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Gémit Tsuna en reculant vivement.  
-Hahaha ! Du calme Squalo-san !  
-VOIIII ! J'me calmes si je veux ! à cause de s'te sale gosse Xanxus est hors de lui et il est INSUPPORTABLE ! VOIIIII! Après c'est moi qui dois payer les pots cassés !  
-M-m-m-m-m-mais je..  
-VOIIIII ! La ferme ! Va lui donner ton cul !

C'était un comble ça ! Non seulement il passait à deux doigts du viol mais en plus il se faisait engueuler ?! En plus il venait à peine d'en réchapper qu'il voulait qu'il y retourne ? Ce n'était pas censé être le rôle du corps enseignant de protéger les élèves ? Squalo brandissait son...bras/épée ? Enfin bref, la lame, au ciel en la remuant avec rage alors que Yamamoto tentait vainement de le calmer alors que Gokudera commençait à monter en température...Enma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna en le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Tsuna, on devrait s'éloigner...  
-Heu...o..oui

Enma fit signe à Yamamoto qu'il partait s'asseoir avec Tsuna et qu'il leur gardait des places. Non, ils ne prenaient pas la fuite. Ils seraient juste une gêne pour eux et Tsuna savait que cela risquait de lui tomber dessus. Á chaque fois qu'il y avait des emmerdes, même si ce n'est pas lui qui les avait provoqué, les répercussions lui retombaient dessus.  
Le base-balleur hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Alors que Tsuna s'asseyait à table, il entendit une explosion qui indiquait que Takeshi n'avait pas été en mesure de canalisé le jeune homme aux bombes (heureusement qu'il était parti). Le souffle de l'explosion fit voler une assiette (pleine bien sûr) qui alla directement s'écraser sur le visage d'un brun tatoué sur la joue aux airs très menaçants. Celui-ci se tourna vers Gokudera et Squalo qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur dispute et n'avaient même pas remarqué leur gaffe. Tsuna frissonna en sentant une aura noire autour de lui et entendit quelque chuchotement :

-C'est Lancia ! Ça va barder...

Lancia ? Alors que Tsuna écoutait les élèves chuchotés, il entendit soudainement un bruit sourd et puissant. Il tourna la tête vers ce « Lancia » et crut s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il vit que l'adolescent avait sorti un boulet d'une taille monumentale sur lequel semblait avoir été gravé plusieurs serpents ou un truc du genre du moins... Il lui avait suffi que le châtain tourne la tête trente secondes pour que l'homme sorte un boulet qui pesait plus lourd que lui... Un boulet ! Où est-ce qu'on pouvait cacher ce genre d'arme ! Ce lycée n'était vraiment pas normal ! Et après ça sera quoi ? Un magicien avec des couteaux ?  
Lancia souleva la bouler d'acier à l'aide d'une chaîne aussi facilement qu'on porterait un bébé qui venait de naître et le jeta à toute vitesse vers les deux argentés (le boulet, pas le bébé) qui s'écartèrent juste à temps... Juste à temps pour que le boulet s'écrase dans la file d'attente... Ses deux amis avaient de très bon réflexe. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Giotto et G lui disaient de rester avec eux mais vu le niveau des adversaires et surtout leur nombre (97% du lycée)... Ses deux amis ne faisaient pas le poids.

-HIIII !  
-Calme toi Tsuna, lui dit Enma avec un calme effrayant.  
-Mais...enfin il...  
-Kufufufu~ qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On ne peut plus faire la queue tranquillement maintenant ? Dit une voix on ne peut plus angoissante qui fit hérisser les poiles des bras de Tsuna.

Le brun à la coupe d'ananas marcha vers le groupe, une veine pulsante sur son front. Front où étaient posés une peau de banane et un liquide orange qui devait probablement être du jus d'orange... Orange, banane et ananas ! Une salade de fruits ! Hum, là, Tsuna se perdait dans ses pensées, il devait revenir au plus important qui était le trident dans sa main... Un imposant trident en argent qu'il faisait tournoyer avec habiliter avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un cri puissant se fit entendre :

-EXTREME ! Encore un entraînement EXTREME ! C'est partiiii ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux gris clair qui levait les poings au ciel.  
-Hiii ! C'est qui lui encore ? Demanda Tsuna en regardant son ami avec peur.

Il avait une impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir... C'était comme si son esprit avait subi un choc et ne voulait pas que lui s'en souvienne.

-Sasagawa Ryohei, il est le capitaine du club de boxe. Il fait peur mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond, il est juste un peu... Extrême  
-Heuu...

Tsuna regarda son sempai se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille... Quelqu'un de bien sans doute... Quelqu'un de normal par contre... Enfin, qui était normal ici exactement ? Ce qui l'intriguait par conte était le terme "extrême"... Á quel point l'était-il ?  
Un autre personnage étrange vint s'ajouter à la mêlée. Un blond dont la frange dissimulait le regard et qui tenait entre ses mains un éventail de couteau qui flottait et dont ils sortaient d'on ne sait où... C'était décidé, il n'allait plus qu'avoir des pensées optimistes !

-Ushishishi... Le prince n'aime pas être mis à part, je vais vous transformer en cactus... Dit avec non sans un sourire psychopathe...

Á cela, s'ajouta Ken et un autre jeune homme à lunettes qui vinrent pour aider « Mukuro-sama »... Un fan-club ? Cela existait même dans ce lycée ? Il aimerait bien connaître les personnes qui sont inscrites et les personnes qui sont adulées. Puis, quelques autres fous furieux vinrent compléter le tableau tel qu'un étrange homme (?) à la tête rasée qui n'avait qu'une crête verte...wouah...lui qui pensait qu'après Mukuro et Daemon (qui devait avoir le même coiffeur soi-disant passant), il n'y avait pas pire au niveau coiffure... Ils venaient de se faire voler la place de la coiffure la plus étrange en quelques secondes... Il se dandinait plus qu'il ne combattait. D'ailleurs rien qu'à cette vue, certains tombaient raides morts sur le sol froid.  
Un autre avec des parapluies (c'était des armes ça ?!) qui criait qu'il allait se battre pour l'honneur de Xanxus-sama. Tient, un autre fan-club... Un pour Rokudo et l'autre pour le prof d'anglais... Ce lycée était définitivement bizarre... Ils idolâtraient les personnes les plus dangereuses de cet établissement comme si c'était un établissement de mafieux ! Ce qui signifiera que lui, il n'aura jamais de fan-club...

Un autre fou-furieux aux cheveux sombres et raides coupés carré, aux aires sérieux et dangereux et par dessus tout qui portait plusieurs épées avec lui et que Yamamoto sembla reconnaître et comma « Genkishi ». Bon dieu de bon soir il avait quatre épées! Quatre ! Comment ne pouvait-on pas remarqué qu'un élève se balade avec quatre épées (il a oublié le trident) ?  
Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tous les élèves de la cantines se battes un autre homme aux cheveux verts et avait des lunettes entra dans la pièce et passa à coté d'eux pour saluer Enma avant d'aller combattre à son tour. Quand Tsuna interrogea son ami du regard, il appris que le jeune homme s'appelait Koyo Aoba et qu'il était aussi un fervent amateur de boxe...

La bataille ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter... Les tables volaient ainsi que les chaises, la nourriture et même certains élèves. Le nouvel étudiant vit une chaussure lui frôlait le visage avant que le vent d'une explosion de dynamite vint provoquer un souffle qui fit voler la chevelure châtain de l'adolescent. Tiens un couteau... Enfin des couteaux. Oh, un katana... wahouu un poing... Maintenant c'est un trident bien pointu...  
Et alors que la situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire Tsuna se souvenu qu'ici... ça pouvait toujours être pire...

-Je vais vous mordre à mort...

Une seule phrase qui suffis à faire tout cesser... Tous se tournèrent (même les non combattants qui étaient deux) vers le nouvel arrivant au cheveux brun armé de tonfa qui s'était planté dans l'entré du réfectoire et qui regardait le combat avec une lueur plus qu'intéressé dans les yeux... Il n'allait pas combattre...si ? Si... Les élèves avaient saccagé l'une des pièces propriété du lycée et don de sa propriété. De plus, tous les herbivores ici présent possèdent une arme. Et pour finir, l'herbivore ananas était dans la mêlé. Il l'en fallut pas plus pour Hibari pour qu'il se jeta lui aussi dans le tas et bientôt, même Tsuna se retrouva dans le conflit. Il l'avait bien dit... toutes les conséquences seraient pour lui. Il aurait dû quitter la pièce lorsque son intuition lui avait dit... La gourmandise est un vilain défaut ! Foutu ventre !

L'arrivait d'Hibari ne rendait les choses que plus violentes et à présent, plus personne ne savait pourquoi il était entrain de se battre... Est-ce que de toute façon les personnes qui sont rentrée au milieu du comabat avait une raison de faire ? ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter... tout le lycée allait finir réuni dans la cantine dans cette bataille. Et ils allaient finir par détruire la cantine si ça continuait, et le lycée avec dans un future proche. Tsuna ferma les yeux par peur et soudain plus rien... Plus un bruit... Les explosions avaient cessaient et on pourrait même entendre une mouche volé... Quand Tsuna rouvrit les yeux il vit un tableau des plus déconcertants... Le tonfa de hibari qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur un élève dans le but claire et nette de le tuer au vue de la trajectoire, avait été arrêté... En effet, un fouet s'était emmêlé à l'arme et la tirait en arrière, empêchant le préfet de porter son coup fatal. Tsuna suivit l'arme des yeux pour en voir le propriétaire héroïque (ou fou, selon les points de vus). Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et courts et aux yeux chocolat. Il arborait un sourire confiant et tenait le fouet d'une main ferme et dure, opposant une belle résistance au carnivore. Il était plutôt beau, le portrait typique d'un héros. Á ses côtés se tenait un homme un peu plus mûr, qui semblait avoir atteint la quarantaine, qui portait un regard sage et calme sur le plus jeune.

-Kyoya ! Avertit le blond. Arrêtes-toi maintenant !

Deux choses. Premièrement... Est-ce que cet homme venait d'appeler Hibari par son prénom. Deuxièmement... Il lui avait donné un ordre... Un ordre ! Mais cet homme ne tenait pas à sa vie ou quoi ?! À ce rythme, même son cadavre ne sera pas reconnu par ses parents... Par personne d'ailleurs. Suite à ses paroles pour le moins suicidaires du point de vue de Tsuna (et du reste du réfectoire) un combat de regard sans précédent eut lieu entre Hibari et l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds. On pouvait presque voir des éclaires sortir de leurs yeux. Le nouvel étudiant crut reconnaître une discussion muette entre les deux personnes mais ne savait de quoi il s'agissait (il n'était pas du même niveau, lui comprenait les victimes, pas les... carnivores). Et au final, à la grande surprise de tous, Hibari rangea ses armes et quitta la pièce...

Doucement... Doucement... Doucement... Hibari venait bien d'obéir là ?! Ce n'était pas une fiction ou un poisson d'avril ?! Non, là il serait temps que les caméras sortent... Mais est-ce que Kyoya participait à ce genre de blague... Impossible. Mais qu'il obéisse aussi est impossible. Haaaa ! je comprends plus rien.  
Il venait d'obéir à un ordre ?! Donc ce type était belle et bien un héros ! Mais qui était-il donc pour pouvoir soumettre le grand et puissant Hibari ? Tsuna lança un regard admiratif vers le nouvel arrivant qui, en plus de ne pas avoir d'arme à feu ou d'arme tranchante (mine de rien, un fouet, par rapport à de la dynamite, un gun ou une épée, ça rassure) avait réussi à faire plier le type le plus dangereux du lycée sans violence ! Ce type devait à tout prix entrer dans ses relations personnelles pour le bien de ses fesses.

En sentant le regard du plus jeune sur lui, le « héros », comme le qualifiait Tsuna, se tourna vers l'élève en question. Il s'apprêtait à lui offrir un doux sourire réconfortant et désolé mais à la place il écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme une tomate. Tsuna ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait, d'autant plus qu'une suite de réactions étranges se suivirent les unes aux autres dans le réfectoire. Il y avait à peine deux minutes, ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le combat de regard, maintenant ils étaient tous rivés vers Tsuna. En plus des réactions, la chaleur eut aussi monté de deux crans dans la pièce. Les réactions allaient de ceux qui ressemblaient à celle de Dino, au saignement de nez et d'autres, plus originaux, alla de son bon petit commentaire que le châtain ne compris pas tout de suite.

-E...Extrême...Marmonna Ryohei en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et dont la voix avait étrangement baissé.  
-Kufufufu~ je pense que je vais passer tout de suite au dessert, moi... dit-il avec un regard qui ne cachait rien du sous-entendu de la phrase.  
-Ma ma~ même si je préfère les hommes tout en muscles, je crois que je vais faire une exception pour celui là~ Vient voir Mama, elle va prendre soin de toi.  
-In..indécent...murmra Genkishi mais dont le rougissement sur ses pommettes et le filet de sang qui coulait de l'une de ses narines laissaient apercevoir à quoi penser l'homme.  
-ouah...T...Tsuna...Dit simplement Yamamoto qui n'arrivait même plus à finir ses phrases.  
-Que-...fut simplement capable d'émettre Gokudera.

Un silence de mort au milieu d'un champ de bataille régnait à présent. Celui qui était au centre de l'attention de tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait pu faire perdre la voix à tout le lycée ce qui est, soit-dit en passant, un miracle ! Ce bahut n'était jamais silencieux alors comment, maintenant, personne ne parlait plus, ne se tapait plus dessus ? Tous regardaient simplement Tsuna avec plus ou moins de rose aux joues sans que le pauvre adolescent ne puisse comprendre quoique se soit...

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître le CPE qui semblait tout simplement hors de lui. Les personnes présententes crurent que leurs cœurs allaient s'arracher de leurs poitrines en voyant le regard polaire et visiblement hors de lui d'Alaude qui fixait chaque élève ou membre du corps enseignant comme s'il voulait l'assassiner du regard... Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux d'un côté au vu des pensés que l'auteur n'a pas voulu retranscrire pour ne pas choquer les plus sensibles...

Le blond remarqua bien vite le petit attroupement qui s'était formé et s'y dirigea pour voir ce qui se passait et arrêter le coupable en passant. Alors qu'il croyait tomber sur un élève particulièrement blesser (ou même mort, on se sait jamais ici...) il tomba sur... Un dessert... L'ex-policier savait parfaitement que la cantine servait des plats dignes des plus grands restaurants mais alors là ! Ce dessert était... spécial... Très spécial. Tout d'abord le dessert était humain et alléchant. Ensuite ce dessert avait un nom aussi, il appelait Sawada Tsunayoshi... Le pauvre jeune homme n'était vraiment pas doué de ses quatre membres et en essayant de s'enfuir avait glissé sur une assiette et était tombé sur de la mousse au chocolat. Vu qu'il était nul en esquive, il se prit toute la crème anglaise qui était dans le récipient sur la tête (qui avait eu l'intelligence de l'utilisait comme une arme... ça il ne le savait pas il avait fermé les yeux à ce moment-là). Il se retrouvait donc couvert de mousse au chocolat et de chantilly avec de la crème anglaise qui dégoulinait de partout. Cette dernière dégageait une douce odeur qui donnait aux hommes bourrés d'hormones de la lécher mais ce qui donna surtout envie de lécher cette peau qui était devenue sucrée par la mousse au chocolat fut ses tétons roses pointant adorablement sous la chemise trempée et devenue transparente...

Le petit étudiant était assi, les fesses au sol et les jambes écartés et tremblantes à cause de la chute qu'il venait de subir. S'il n'y avait que ça encore ça irait, enfin ça n'aurait pas mis hors circuit les plus pervers des personnes présentes et encore moins le CPE, non, ce qui était le pire était sans doute ses deux grands yeux caramel où on pouvait lire toute la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti et les petites larmes brillantes de peur qui perlaient aux coins des yeux, menaçant à tout moment de couler. Ses lèvres roses et tremblantes, ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, mordues et malmenées et ses petites pommettes bien roses qu'on se ferait un plaisir de croquer... Non, en ce moment, Tsuna était un vrai appel à la luxure et la débauche... Sawada sut enfin quel Dieu avait enfin décidé d'écouter ses prières... C'était probablement le Dieu de la torture et du sadisme si on connaissait les personnes présentes dans cette pièce

Sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui, le pauvre petit châtain avait l'étrange impression que s'il restait ici, sa virginité allait être, une fois de plus, en danger (et malheureusement, ce n'était pas qu'une impression...). Mais de toute façon, rien que le fait d'être dans cet établissement mettait sa virginité en danger. Le pauvre et adorable petit Tsuna tenta de trouver de l'aide chez ses amis, implorant Yamamoto et Gokudera du regard de lui venir en aide, mais les deux adolescents semblaient tout aussi bugué que les autres... Et dire que le proviseur comptait sur eux pour le sauver en cas de danger. On dirait qu'il avait sous-estimé la puissance de ses hormones et de la malchance de Sawada... Comment allait-il faire pour sortir de ce pétrin ? Peut-être qu'ils se battront pour avoir la peau de ses fesses et que donc pendant qu'ils combattront il pourra prendre ses jambes à son cou et se sauver dans le bureau du proviseur qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du lycée, ce qui signifiait traverser TOUTE l'école pour l'atteindre et donc rencontrer des personnes qui ne participaient pas au combat comme par exemple... Des professeurs !

Et c'est là qu'il fit THE erreur... La chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il se tourna vers Enma pour lui demander de l'aide et donc avec des yeux de chien battu... Et ce qu'il vit ne fut pas un visage enfantin légèrement rougissant, non, ce qu'il vit fut un visage froid et dur de son ami qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Tsuna ne réalisa sa grave erreur qu'au moment où dans son cerveau quelque chose fit tilt... Ce n'était plus Enma qu'il avait face à lui... Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, celui-ci venait de l'attraper et de le jeter sur son épaule en mode « sac à patates ».

-Hiiii ! Enma ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Cria désespérément le pauvre Tsuna.

Heureusement pour la petite victime, il y en avait au moins un qui ne semblait pas totalement perdu face à son corps transformé en dessert humain, du moins il sut se ressaisir en voyant le dessert partir... Un dessert qu'il aurait aimé manger. Alors que Amne allait sortir de la pièce pour l'emmener dans une pièce probablement vide et surtout loin de ce monde. Alaude se planta devant lui, lui barrant la route.

-L'enlèvement des élèves, même par d'autre élève, est interdit dans le règlement ! Veuillez reposer Tsunayoshi Sawada au sol ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de le faire moi-même. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tsuna remercia le ciel d'avoir mis Alaude sur sa route ! Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver ! Le CPE allait peut-être pouvoir le sauver d'un viol horrible et douloureux qui sait ? La prochaine fois qu'il se faisait agresser par quelqu'un, quitte à se faire un peu battre autant qu'il sauve la peau de ses fesses. Le pauvre petit ne savait pas encore que si Alaude l'attrapait il le punirait d'une manière spéciale.  
Toute personne normalement constituée, face à quelqu'un comme Alaude, obéirait sans se poser de questions. Oui mais pouvait-on considérer qu'une personne souffrant de dédoublement de la personnalité était normale ? Est-ce que même quelqu'un ici était normalement constitué ?

-Dégage du passage ! Répondit Amne.

...Apparemment non... Alaude sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour... Ce gosse osait lui tenir tête ! Certes, Giotto lui avait déjà parler de son cas, et certes, il admettait que ce n'était pas de ça faute... Mais il était hors de question de passer outre mesure. Il avait osé lui répondre d'une manière insolent et il allait lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais énervé le CPE. Il sortit de sa manche, une paire de menotte qu'il fit tourner autour de ses doigts de manières dangereuses et menaçantes.

-Hiiii !  
-Je ne me répéterais pas...Dit Alaude d'une voix proche du zéro absolu. Pose cet élève au sol...maintenant...

Tsuna avait pensé pendant un moment être une arme dans les films policier. Le moment où le policier dit au bandit "pose cette arme"... Une arme pleine d'hormone si je puis dire. Le châtain crut que cette fois-ci, il allait obéir mais ce qui sortit de la bouche fut :

-Tch ! Va te f-  
-Amne s'il te plaît ! L'implora Tsuna avant qu'il n'est eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase pour essayer de le sauver.

Un lourd silence plana alors sur la pièce. Pas le petit silence gêné et embarrassé que Tsuna avait déclenché plutôt en se couvrant de chocolat, chantilly et crème anglaise, non. Le silence angoissant, lourd et tendu. Tous avaient déjà oublié Tsuna et avaient les yeux rivés sur Alaude et Amne, bien que la majeure partie des personnes présentes ignoraient qui était Amne. Celui-ci regarda Tsuna un long moment. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom à lui. Il le regarda intensément pendant encore un moment avant de finalement le poser délicatement au sol sous le regard surprit de l'otage et du CPE. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le châtain ne prenne conscience que la personne face à lui était de nouveau Emna, ce qui soulagea grandement le pauvre Tsuna... Il avait tort d'être soulagé...après tout, la journée était loin d'être finie...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Petit +

Yuto: Et voici notre nouveau chapitre! Merci de l'avoir lut jusqu'au bout!  
Tsuna: Vous êtes en retard cette semaine.  
Yuto: On t'as manqué Tsu-kun?~  
Tsuna: Hiiiii! Non non non!  
Royama : Je tiens à décliner toute responsabilité pour cette fois!  
Mukuro : Kufufufu... N'est-ce pas toi qui fait la correction des chapitres.  
Reboyama: *sifflote* Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... Oh! Tsuna on t'a manqué *va lui faire un gros câlin*  
Tsuna: Hiii! ne m'utilise pas pour changer de sujet!  
Gokudera: Judaime! Lâche le sale taré hystérique!  
Yuto: Moi je préfère Mukuro et Byakuran! *tire la langue* les pervers reste entre eux!  
Reboyama : Moi je préfère les hommes, les vrais comme Reborn, Xanxus ou Hibari ! Vient ensuite Byeaku-chérie et Muku-Muku! J'aime bien leur plan sadique et surtout leur envie de tuer tout le monde.  
Tsuna : Toi, tu as vraiment des problèmes psychologique.  
Reborn : Elle sait juste reconnaître les vrais hommes.  
Yuto: Prend exemple sur Reborn Tsuna!  
Tsuna: Hiiiii! Rien que d'y penser ça me fait peur!  
Yuto: Pourtant je t'imagine bien avec le costume et les rouflaquette!  
Reborn: Il n'a pas encore ce qu'il faut pour avoir ma classe!  
Tsuna: J'en veux pas!  
Reboyama : Tu n'attireras jamais que les hommes comme ça.  
Tsuna : HIIIII ! Sérieusement !  
Reboyama : Bon Yu-chan le mot de la fin ?  
Yuto: merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre et d'avoir patienté jusqu'à ça sorti! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par les review et sur ce, rendez vous au prochain chapitre!


	9. Les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seuls

Et voici notre nouveau chapitre pile à l'heure! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le châtain ne prenne conscience que la personne face à lui était de nouveau Emna, ce qui soulagea grandement le pauvre Tsuna... Il avait tort d'être soulagé... Après tout, la journée était loin d'être finie...

Du côté d'Alaude, il n'en menait pas large. Ce foutu gosse obéissait à un dessert sur patte alors qu'il osait lui tenir tête. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus le punir puisque sa deuxième personnalité était partie. Il réalisa rapidement que les regards étaient tous portés sur le jeune élève sans défenses au sol... Il soupira en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Il était écrit en toutes lettres sur le règlement que le viole d'élève était interdit et de ce fait, s'il voulait que celui-ci soit respecter, il allait devoir faire sortir le gamin de cette horde de loup le plus vite possible.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Dit-il d'un ton froid et autoritaire qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.  
-O..oui ?  
-Tu vas dans les douches tout de suite, Dino, tu l'accompagnes.

Tsuna cherchant autour de lui nerveusement... Qui était ce Dino qui devait l'accompagner dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout le lycée ? Est-ce qu'il était censé le protéger ? Dans ce cas il avait intérêt à être vachement costaud parce que connaissant sa poisse, il allait forcément arriver un truc aussi énorme et incroyable que la coupe de Mukuro.

Est-ce lui que Giotto avait désigné pour veiller sur lui ? Dans ce cas, il devrait peut-être lui faire un peu confiance. Le directeur ne veut pas qu'il ai de problème mais... Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas être tenté de le violer comme l'avaient fait les trois quarts des personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusque-là ? Il avait eu la malchance apparemment de naître avec des hormones surpuissantes dont seuls les malades mentales pouvaient capter (un peu comme le sifflet pour les chiens) parce que oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans ce bahut pour fou, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec qui que ce soit (il parlait de tentatives de viol). C'était un don qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Si ça se trouve, ils en ont après lui juste parce qu'il était vierge donc s'il couchait avec quelqu'un il n'aura plus de problème... Idée de merde... Il n'aura qu'à faire croire qu'il ne l'était plus... Mais Squalo avait gueulé qu'il l'était dans la cantine la dernière fois ! Bon il réfléchira à cela plus tard, pour l'instant qui était son protecteur ? Et peut-être qu'il pourra lui demander son avis sur son idée de génie.

Le blond qui avait réussi l'exploit de calmer Hibari se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main en souriant avec amabilité.

-Enchanté Tsunayoshi, je suis Dino! C'est Giotto-san qui m'a demandé de veiller sur toi !  
-C-C'est vous Dino ? Demanda Tsuna surpris en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se lever. Heu...merci beaucoup !

Alors c'était vraiment lui qui allait le protéger ?! Alors G n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens ?! Il lui avait carrément trouvé quelqu'un capable de soumettre Hibari Kyoya ! Pour la première fois, Tsuna se sentit réellement rassurer! Si c'était vraiment lui qui devait veiller sur lui, alors il ne craignait plus rien ! En plus il avait l'air d'être gentil donc il pourra même lui parler lorsqu'il le protégeait et maintenant il pourra même lui demander son avis sur son idée.  
Il ne put empêcher un sourire franc et rassuré d'apparaître sur son visage d'ange ce qui fit rougir toutes les personnes dans la pièce et augmenter la température encore d'un cran. Le regard sombre et glacial d'Alaude, qui commençait à s'impatienter parce que ça n'est pas de battre tous ces élèves qui le dérangeait mais cela faisait plus de boulot si l'être faible et désirable augmentait le taux d'hormones déjà très élevé dans la pièce, ramena sur terre Tsuna qui se pressa pour quitter la pièce alors que Dino lui suivait rapidement.

-Romario, reste ici et empêche les de nous suivre, O.K ? Dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme d'âge plus mûr qui l'accompagnait.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, bien qu'ayant l'air inquiet pour le plus jeune en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

-Les autres... reprit Alaude d'une voix à congeler le soleil lui-même. Rangez tout...

Tsuna se bénit d'avoir la permission de quitter la salle et partit dans les couloirs en compagnie de son nouvel ange gardien. Pour une fois il avait de la chance... En même temps, il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il s'était mis à ranger au milieu de ces loups affamés. Il aurait suffi qu'il se baisse pour perdre son pantalon ou encore pire ! Il aurait fallu qu'il marche et glisse sur une mousse au chocolat pour tomber malencontreusement sur Mukuro ! Il soupira, au moins il avait un tout petit peu de chance.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il était en train de se dire lorsque soudainement, la sonnette d'alarme du sixième sens de Tsuna se mit à sonner en hurlant « DANGER ! DANGER ! »... Un malaise le prit avant qu'il regarde l'homme à côté de lui. En temps normal, le châtain l'aurait bien sur écouté sans aucune hésitation, puisque celui-ci ne le trompait jamais (et depuis qu'il l'avait critiqué, son instinct faisait des efforts), mais là, Dino était avec lui et vu ce à quoi il avait assisté plus tôt, il pensa que le blond pourrait le protéger de tout danger... Donc il n'écouta pas son sixième sens qui lui disait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne fallait pas venir se plaindre. Il ne se douta pas un instant que le danger vienne du blond luimême...Tsuna entra dans les vestiaires en posant son regard sur Dino...il comptait rester avec lui quand il se changer ?...

-Eto...Dino-san...ce n'est pas que je te pense pervers ou quoi que soit mais...c'est un peu gênant de se changer seul face à quelqu'un...  
-Hein ? Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Tsuna ! Je me tourne et tu pourras te changer tranquille-OUAAah !  
-HIIII !

Tout se passa au ralenti dans la petite tête châtain. Il vit Dino se retourner lentement pour ne pas gêner Sawada puis son talon glissa sur le sol mouillé des vestiaires des douches. Bien sûr, il tomba et les choses s'accélérèrent d'un coup. Le blond tenta de s'accrocher à la première chose qu'il put, à savoir le pantalon de Tsuna ! En toute logique, le pantalon ET le caleçon tombèrent en même temps que son gardien. Deux d'un coup ! Tsuna perdit l'équilibre en voulant reculer, puisque son pantalon et son caleçon étaient à ses chevilles ce qui avait compliqué grandement le geste. Il tomba donc en arrière et connaissant la malchance du nouvel élève, le bas de sa chemise s'accrocha au mini portemanteau prévu pour les élèves, se relevant jusqu'en bas du coup pour Tsuna.

En résumé ! Nous avons donc : Dino, allongé au sol et Tsuna allongé au sol, le pantalon et le caleçon baissaient et la chemise remontée jusqu'en dessous du cou avec des larmes aux yeux et un visage choquer. Le blond réussit un exploit non négligeable.

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, Tsuna aurait été gêné, Dino se serait platement excusé et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre mais ce serait sous-estimer la malchance de Tsuna coupler à celle de Dino !

-Herbivore au fouet je vais te mordre à mort ! Dit une voix plus que connue...

En effet, n'ayant toujours pas digéré sa défaite contre le blond, Hibari entra pour finir d'en découdre avant le cheval ailé mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. C'est vrai que découvrir le nouvel herbivore dans une position des plus étranges, le mettant momentanément sur bug...

-Kufufu, hé bien mon alouette ? Tu n'as plus envie d'un combat contre ton ennemie préféré ? Demanda une nouvelle personne qui entra à son tour se figeant tout autant que la première...

Mukuro, s'ennuyant à mourir, il avait décidé d'aller taquiner le préfet pour s'amuser un peu et l'avait suivi dans les douches. Il avait déjà un plan d'attaque mais il n'aurait jamais pensé y trouver le petit Tsuna, offert et prêt à être dévoré par ses soins et ceux d'Hibari s'il en juge par son regard... On va dire qu'il venait de changer de plan.

-Oya Oya~ Muku-chan, si tu t'ennuies autant pourquoi ne pas venir jouer avec moi?~

Cette fois ce fut Byakuran qui entra pour y découvrir le magnifique tableau... à la base il était venu pour capturer son Mukuro pour faire des choses SM interdites au moins de 18 ans (et donc à Rokudo lui-même puisqu'il était au lycée mais bon ici la logique n'a jamais existé et puis lorsque l'on voit l'ananas... On aura plus peur pour les plus de 18 ans...), il avait déjà installé tout le matériel. Mais au lieu de capturer son amant il découvrit un adorable petit Tsuna couvert de dessert et déjà déshabillé... Finalement, il abandonna sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Mukuro et il opta pour un plan à 4 avec Hibari, Mukuro et Tsuna ! Ouha ! Tous ses fantasmes en un seul cou ! Il avait de la chance aujourd'hui ! Il fallait juste qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le premier à pénétrer le petit animal qui allait être au centre des ébats bien sûr. Pauvre petite chose, devoir supporter les fantasmes des trois accros au sexe du lycée.

-Ciaossu Dino, je te cherchais.

Encore une fois, une personne très dangereuse apparut sous les yeux de Tsuna. Reborn, étant parti à la recherche de son ancien élève pour lui donner quelques leçons mmm... Supplémentaires. À la place il avait retrouvé Dino allongé et inanimé au sol et une proie sans défense et prête à être dévorée juste devant lui. C'était son jour de chance ? Vu qu'il avait dû laisser Lambo à Conello selon l'emploi du temps, on lui donnait une autre proie tout aussi appétissante que la première.

-Nufufu ~ Mukuro, j'aurais besoin de toi.

Et ainsi apparut Daemon Spade qui était initialement à la recherche de Mukuro qui avait indéniablement un lien de parenté quelconque avec lui. Inutile de dire que la vue de Tsuna le fit tout de suite oublier pourquoi il était à la recherche du plus jeune. Il se demanda si Alaude était occupé... Alaude éternua en surveillant les élèves qui étaient en train de nettoyer le self. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment mais foudroya du regard un élève qui essayait de s'enfuir.

-C'est quoi cet attroupement de déchet ?!

Et voilà... La cerise sur le gâteau ! Xanxus venait d'entrer lui aussi, attiré par l'attroupement de toutes les personnes qu'il avait voulu tuer un jour et se retrouva face à celle qu'il avait voulu violer le matin même...

Tsuna n'en revenait pas... Dino était parvenu à attirer toutes les personnes les plus dangereuses du lycée en un seul point... C'était un exploit exceptionnel, il était beaucoup plus doué que lui ! Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait réussir à rassembler autant de personnes dangereuses en aussi peu de temps ?! Il fallait avoir le même potentiel que Dino parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le châtain n'avait réussi qu'à en attrouper trois en même temps (la cantine ne comptait pas puisqu'ils étaient déjà tous dans la pièce). Il allait peut-être pouvoir tester son idée beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait...

Cette fois... C'était fichu...Dino était K.O et toutes les personnes les plus perverses du lycée... Non.. Aux vues du nombre, du Japon ! Ils étaient tous réunis dans la même salle avec pour seul but : dévorer Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Maintenant vous connaissez la puissance de sa malchance... Il était fini...mort...out...aucune sortie possible... Il se voyait déjà séquestrer et il ne verrait la lumière du jour qu'au gré des envies sexuelles de ses bourreaux.

Il devait à tout prix se retenir de pleurer sinon ça ne ferait que renforcer encore un peu l'appétit de ses prédateurs. Ils étaient des sadiques dans l'âme ! Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible comme pour faire disparaître les hommes en face de lui. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait rien, il ne sentirait rien... Oui encore un raisonnement pourri et insensé mais que voulez-vous ? Il était trop désespéré pour penser correctement (comme si d'habitude il pensait correctement) !  
Il entendit encore une fois la porte s'ouvrir...Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?! Il y en avait encore un ?! Noooon ! Tsuna voulait mourir ! Qui cela pouvait être ? Un type qu'il connaissait ou bien un inconnu qu'il allait découvrir ? De toute façon qui dans cette école n'avait pas envie de le sauter ?

-Xanxus ! Je te cherchais ! J'ai vu Squalo en train d'embrasser sauvagement Lussuria, c'est normal ? Demanda une voix douce, rassurante et enjouée que Tsuna avait déjà entendu.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris pour deux raisons ! La première Xanxus avait disparu de la pièce sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ! (oui, pour tous les lecteurs il est plus que logique qu'il soit allé reprendre sa propriété privée mais Tsuna à un esprit pur LUI) et deuxièmement, Asari était présent avec un doux sourire bienfaiteur et aimable qui allégea le cœur de Tsuna. Il était venu le sauver, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux... Mince, elles avaient coulé. Le professeur de japonais se tourna vers l'albinos.

-Byakuran-sensei, vous n'avez pas entendu dire qu'une usine de marshmallow avait ouvert à coté du lycée et vu qu'elle vient d'ouvrir elle fait plein de promotion ?

Aussitôt dit, le PMI (professeur de matière inconnue) disparut en courant dans les couloirs. Prendre la virginité de quelqu'un c'est bien beau mais ça peut attendre ! Au pire, même s'il était plus vierge il restait pur mentalement mais les promotions pour ses sucreries préférées... Eux, ils n'attendent pas !

-Reborn-san, j'ai vu Colonello s'enfuir avec Lambo ligoté sur le dos en disant qu'il partait en voyage en Australie très loin de toi pour environ trois mois.

Sur ce, l'aura de Reborn devint noire et menaçante alors qu'il sortait son revolver de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Respecter l'emploi du temps : OK ! Mais lui céder Lambo pendant trois mois...ça...jamais ! Il était le numéro 1 et personne ne lui piquait ce qui lui appartenait. Vu !

-Kyoya-kun, j'ai vu un chat se balader sur le toit du lycée avec des plumes jaunes entre les dents et comme je sais que Hibird est introuvable depuis hier soir -

Il n'eut même pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase que le brun avait déjà disparu, parti éventrer ce chat qui avait osé toucher à Hibird ! Tsuna nota mentalement qu'il devra découvrir qui est Hibird. Tour ce qu'il savait pour l'instant c'est qu'il possédait des plumes jaunes.

-Daemon-san, Mukuro-kun, ce matin je suis allé faire des courses pour faire du thé et j'ai vu la petite chrome qui marchait tranquillement main dans la main avec un jeune homme plus que charmant donc-

Encore une fois, Asari ne put même pas finir son explication que les deux psychopathes aux cheveux bleus avaient disparu. Franchement, leur éducation était à refaire... De leur côté les deux ananas ne savaient pas qui était ce garçon ni pourquoi il touchait à LEUR Chrome, mais ce garçon avait intérêt à avoir déjà des enfants s'il voulait que sa famille perdure car d'ici ce soir, il ne sera plus en moyens de procréer, fois d'ananas ! Pour le cas du dessert ambulant... Ils s'en chargeront à leur retour.

Tsuna se tourna vers le professeur qui semblait aussi surpris que lui de la réaction des personnes précédemment présentes dans la pièce. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa manche et le lit en souriant.

-G-kun est vraiment incroyable, comment il a deviné que ça marcherait comme ça ?  
-A..Asari-sensei ? Demanda Tsuna qui s'était enfin remis et qui s'occupait à présent de se rhabiller le plus vite possible avant que son corps dénudé n'attire d'autre personne.  
-Oui Tsuna-kun ?  
-Heu...q..qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Et pourquoi vous avez dit tout ça ?

Mine de rien, c'était tout de même étrange au vu de la chance inexistante du châtain que soudainement, Asari apparaisse tel un héros masqué et qu'en quelques paroles et zéro violence, il fasse déguerpir tous les fous qui auraient tué pour le manger... Une phrase par personne avait suffi. Était-il le diable ? Non, il devait être carrément un stratège hors pair pour avoir réussi à TOUS sans exception les faire déguerpir.

-Oh hé bien... Je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même ! Dit-il souriant, clairement amusé par la situation qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle ! Giotto était en train de travailler quand soudainement, il s'est levé en disant que tu allais avoir des problèmes très graves qui mettrait ta virginité et ta santé mentale en grand danger. Il a voulu aller t'aider mais G le lui a interdit, donc un débat entre « un futur père se doit de protéger son enfant » et « t'essaies juste de fuir ton travail » éclata avant que Giotto mette fin à la dispute en se dirigeant vers la porte disant qu'il n'avait presque plus de temps. G l'a comme d'habitude capturé et attaché avec une corde à une chaise et il m'a donné un papier avec différent nom et des phrases à dire juste à côté. Il ma dit de les dire à ceux dont le nom était écrit juste à côté.

Alors c'était au directeur et à son bras droit qu'il devait la vie?! Il se promit d'aller les remercier comme il fallait plus tard ! D'un autre côté... C'était bien Giotto qui avait fait de Dino son « ange gardien » et c'était bien grâce à ses talents inégalables de celui-ci qu'il s'était retrouvé menacé ? Finalement, il n'ira remercier que G et encore, c'était de sa faute aussi !  
Mais ce qui le perturba encore un peu plus c'était le fait que le proviseur était capable de prédire ses mésaventures... Il fallait qu'il aille lui demander comment il faisait et surtout qu'il lui demande de devenir son garde du corps. Avec la méthode yeux-de-chien-battu-en-larmes-suppliant même G devrait craquer. Comme ça il aura un radar super-puissant à problème et l'homme qui faisait peur à tout le lycée.  
Son instinct se vexa à cause du manque de confiance qu'avait son maître en lui et lui promit qu'il allait le mettre dans des embrouilles pas possible pour se venger.

Le châtain ne fit pas attention à la voix qui lui promettait souffrance et douleur et alla prendre sa douche puis se rhabilla convenablement. Dino était toujours dans les pommes lorsque ses amis vinrent les chercher, c'est-à-dire : Takeshi, Hayato, Enma et Romario. En voyant Enma, le nouvel étudiant se posa beaucoup de questions comme pourquoi lui avoir obéi à lui le nul alors qu'il avait tenu tête au terrifiant CPE ?

Nettoyer toute la cantine avait été plus court que prévu grâce à Alaude et son sens de la discipline (et un peu aussi ses menottes, son regard proche du zéro absolu, son aura menaçante (et un tout petit petit petit peu aussi de sa manie à détruire littéralement quiconque lui désobéissait)) le réfectoire avait pu être nettoyé du sol au plafond en seulement une heure ! Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Tsuna pour être violé en fait ! Comme quoi tout était orchestré de telle manière à ce que les malheurs tombent sur le châtain...

Finalement, Dino finit par reprendre ses esprits après que Romario lui ait expliqué que sans lui, Dino était un incapable pur et dur mais que, à ses côtés, il était capable de prouesses, dont tenir tête aux personnes les plus terrifiantes du lycée. Ce qui a fait de lui le candidat principal de sa nomination au poste de garde du corps fait par G et Giotto. Tsuna apprit également que son gardien était aussi son professeur d'art et que maintenant qu'il le protégeait 24/24h, Romario le remplacerait pour ses cours. Donc en d'autre termes il sera seul, avec Dino pendant ce temps-là... Oh la, doucement... Doucement... Doucement... Cela voulait dire que lorsque Romario serait en cours pour assurer la fonction de professeur à la place du blond... Celui-ci se retrouverait seul avec Tsuna et que donc, leur malchance et leur pas-douéisme se retrouveront additionné ?! Que dis-je multiplié... Non, attend, reprenons depuis le début cela voulait dire que... Il repassa le même message dans sa tête pendant un certain temps en essayant de le reformuler pour que cela passe mieux mais rien à faire, le résultat était toujours le même.  
Les choses risquaient d'être pire qu'avant ?! Mais ses pensées plus qu'optimiste s'arrêtèrent lorsque la sonnerie annonça aux élèves qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner en cours. Tsuna soupira de lassitude... Quel genre de timbré allait-il encore avoir comme professeur ? Il était persuadé que PLUS RIEN ne pouvait le surprendre à présent... de toute façon il avait vu le pire

Il se rendit donc en salle de cours et fit la connaissance de son professeur d'Histoire – Géographie : Gamma. Un blond, de grande taille qui ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux mais qui, en revanche, semblait avoir un charisme fou. En pensant cela une aura noire surgit de derrière son dos mais quand il se retourna il ne vit rien à part Enma. Bizarre, c'était la deuxième fois que cela arrivait... à croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il complimentait un homme mentalement quelqu'un avait des envies de meurtre. Il rigola mentalement (n'oublions pas que c'est une discussion mentale) avant de se dire qu'il devenait réellement parano dans ce lycée.

Lorsque le cours commença une chose frappa Tsuna. Plus tôt il avait pensé que RIEN ne pouvait le surprendre... N'est-ce pas ? Il pensait avoir TOUT vu dans ce lycée, des vertes et des pas mûrs alors Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant il avait un cours normal. N-O-R-M-A-L ! Quelque chose que ce lycée ne connaissait pas ! Ce lycée lui prouva que SI, il pouvait encore le surprendre...en lui montrant la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : un cours normal !

Autant dire que pour lui, le choque fut plutôt rude ! Son cerveau fut momentanément en mode méfiant s'attendant à voir un truc surgir de la tête du professeur ou même un élève attaché et à moitié à poil sous le bureau, mais non... Rien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de cours existait ici ! Un cours NORMAL avec un prof NORMAL dans une classe NORMAL. Certes, à moment donner, la porte avait volé dans le décor (à croire que personne ne savait se servir de poignet ici...) et un jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait débarqué en hurlant que son grand frère n'avait pas à faire cours dans une salle aussi minable. Enfin un truc normal dans ce lycée : une raison stupide pour interrompre un cours... La suite dut tout aussi « normal » Gokudera s'était énervé (mais il s'énervait toujours de toute façon alors bon...) et avait balancé des dynamites sur le jeune homme en question. Puis, tout à fait logiquement un autre homme (on se sait pas pourquoi mais une personne attire toujours une autre dans ce bahut) plus mûr, mâte, chauve mais à la barbe blonde était entré pour se mêler au combat. Pendant un moment le châtain se demanda si Giotto ne devait pas proposer des activités extrascolaires aux élèves pour canaliser ce... Cette énergie. Il se promit d'aller lui donner son idée quand il ira le voir.  
Revenons à notre salle de cours, là où le nouvel étudiant s'attendait à une bataille générale le professeur avait réussi à calmer tout le monde et le cours avait pu reprendre tranquillement. Il était vraiment très zen... C'était admirable de sa part de savoir garder son calme dans de telles circonstances. Après ce cours, Tsuna eut droit au cours de japonais d'Asari, puis un cour de maths par Fong. Autrement dit : un après-midi d'un calme exemplaire ! Mais comme on le dit souvent. Le calme cache la tempête.

Et ainsi, Tsuna sortit de son dernier cours sans mésaventures particulières. Dino ET Romario étaient toujours à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, ou plutôt, Romario pour veiller sur Dino qui veillait sur lui. Au moment du repas, Skull vint le voir pour l'informé qu'après le dîner, le psychologue l'attendait dans son bureau pour le fameux entretient dont lui avait parler Giotto. Tsuna espérait vraiment que ce Cozzato était quelqu'un de relativement « normal ». Il l'avait déjà entrevu lors du cours de Xanxus mais ne savait pas encore quel genre de personne il était vraiment. Cette école lui avait bien appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Il se retrouva donc devant la porte de son bureau, le ventre, douloureusement noué par l'angoisse. Quel personnage bizarre allait-il encore rencontrer ?

Il toqua timidement trois petits coups avant d'entendre un grand bruit, un juron puis enfin un « entrez ». Le châtain hésita un peu mais maintenant que l'autre savait qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Le nouvel étudiant finit par ouvrir la porte dans un grincement sonore, signe de mauvais augure et fit face au grand frère d'Enma. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire réconfortant et un regard doux... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son intuition lui disait de s'enfuir ?  
Tsuna s'étant enfin décidé à écouter son instinct de survie quoiqu'il arrive depuis l'incident avec Dino fit un pas en arrière mais l'autre le prit de court. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu dois être Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est ça ?  
L'adolescent finit par bien regarder le psy avec des yeux remplis de crainte avant de répondre.  
-O-o-oui !  
-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu en as envie.

Cozzato retourna à sa place pendant que Tsuna prit place dans le fauteuil en en face de lui. Il vit l'homme aux cheveux rouges écrire quelque chose sur une feuille en papier tout en disant des « je vois... Je vois.. ». L'herbivore espéra profondément qu'il n'était pas le genre de scientifique comme Verde. Voyant que l'autre ne voulait pas arrêter d'écrire, il laissa place à sa curiosité et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Euh... Excusez-moi... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? L'autre daigna enfin relever la tête et fit un sourire d'excuse avant de répondre.  
-Ah, Euhh... Je suis désolé mais tout d'abord je trace toujours un portrait de mes patients.  
-Vous pouvez tracer un portrait alors que vous venez à peine de me rencontrer ?  
L'homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête.  
-J'ai fait quelque recherche sur toi ce qui m'a permis d'avoir quelques informations ensuite vues ton entrée cela à confirmer mes doutes.  
-Et est-ce que je peux le connaître ?  
-Naturellement. Il prit le paquet de feuilles en main, les lit à une vitesse incroyable avant de reprendre la parole. Alors Sawada Tsunayoshi tu es faible, fragile et tu possèdes un corps androgyne et très attirant.

Celui à qui on était en train de dresser le portait eut une grosse goutte derrière le crâne... Alors voilà ce que pensaient les autres de lui ? Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'était pas mais se le faire entendre dire par un professionnel...

-Tes yeux où l'on peut lire tous tes sentiments ainsi que ton visage enfantin font ressortir l'instinct de possessivité de toutes les personnes puissantes.  
-Hein ?  
-Mmmm... Comment te dire ça... Tu vois par exemple une petite sœur, son grand frère la protège naturellement, par instinct. Toi c'est à peu près la même chose.  
-Mais un grand frère ne veut pas violer sa petite sœur ! Et moi, on ne veut pas me protéger mais me posséder... ME POSSÉDER !  
L'autre eut un petit rire gêné.  
-On va dire que... Tu ne fais pas ressortir le même instinct. Tu es comme... Un trophée pour eux on va dire.

Un trophée ? Un trophée ? Ça veut dire que tant que quelqu'un n'aura pas gagné la partie sa virginité sera en danger... Non mais attendez... Dans une compétition... Le titre de champion est toujours remis en jeu... Devra-t-il subir encore ça même s'il couchait avec quelqu'un ?

Tsuna était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Cozzato le regardait avec insistance avant d'avoir un sourire calculateur. Pourtant il lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il pensait passer à travers ses yeux... Il avait un plan maintenant. Comme ça il pourra en découvrir plus sur Amne et peut-être guérir son petit frère. À partir de maintenant il allait être actif. Il sortit son patient de ses pensées ô combien optimiste et reprit avec un sourire doux.

-Bon il me semble que tu as quelques problèmes dans notre établissement.  
Son sourire se crispa au vue de la tête que faisait Sawada en face de lui. Sa tête était clairement en train de dire « quelques problèmes... Tu te fous de moi ! ». Mais étant un professionnel il se reprit bien vite.  
-Oui, bref... Comme je te disais précédemment tu fais ressortir le côté possessif des élèves et notamment celui d'Enma parce que si tu es là, après tout, c'est surtout pour lui.

Un clic se fit dans la tête du jeune homme. C'est vrai ! Il restait THE problème... Enma était dans sa chambre et il s'était retrouvé une fois avec lui dans son lit. S'il restait dans la même chambre... Peut-être que s'il réussissait à résonner Cozzato...

-En parlant de ça senseï, je ne pourrais pas changer de chambre. Je suis clairement en danger avec lui, non.  
«Et puis quoi encore, tu veux foutre mon plan en poussière ou quoi ? » c'était ce que pensa le psychologue mais ce qu'il dit fut tout autre.

-Tu as dû en parler avec Giotto. Si nous te séparons de lui, tu ne ferais que le mettre en colère, te mettre en danger, parce qu'il voudra te retrouver et à mon avis, il arrêtera d'être gentil et détruire l'école, parce que oui la route la plus courte pour aller entre deux points est la ligne droite.

Le jeune châtain prit une mine de réflexion et se dit que le psychologue avait raison. Après tout, il avait toujours était là pour l'aider, il l'écoutait mais avec ceux qui lui résistaient... Il était... Un peu moins gentil.

-Écoute, ce que je te propose c'est de répandre une rumeur comme quoi tu es en couple ou même que tu n'es plus vierge. Comme ça l'école entière perdra son trophée et ils croiront tous que tu es déjà la propriété de quelqu'un.

Sawada réfléchit un petit peu à la solution donnée par Cozzato avant de se dire qu'effectivement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, tout ce que voulait cette bande loup affamé était sa virginité et s'il ne l'avait plus, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de le poursuivre. Une bonne idée en soi.

Le rouge fit un sourire vainqueur en voyant que l'autre était à deux doigts d'acquiescer. Il se leva se pencha sur le cou de l'autre avant de lécher la peau découverte ce qui fit lâcher un petit glapissement à la victime qui essaya de s'échapper. Le petit lapin se fit vite attraper pendant que l'adulte mordillait un peu la peau offerte et laissa une belle marque violette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Arrêtez !

Le psychologue arrêta tout de suite ce qu'il faisait avant de regarder son œuvre. Vu la peau blanche de son patient la marque ne ressortait qu'encore plus.

-Voilà, comme ça ils auront une preuve. Et je ferais répandre la rumeur qu'il y avait une autre personne dans mon cabinet. Comme ça tout est en place.

Hein ? Une preuve ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quelle preuve ? Il ne la voyait pas lui. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que c'est normal qu'un psy morde dans le coup son patient ? Il ne comprenait plus rien !

-Bon maintenant, retourne avec les autres et laisse-moi faire le reste.

Et il se fit jeter comme un mal-propre en dehors du cabiner.  
-MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE Á LA FIN !

_A suivre_

* * *

Petit +

Yuto: Et voici encore une fois la fin de-  
Xanxus/Byakuran/Hibari/Daemon/Mukuro/Reborn: ASARIIIII!  
Asari: Hm? *un peu paumé*  
G: Court vite!  
Reboyama *pointe du doigts* il est partie par là.  
Xanxus/Byakuran/Hibari/Daemon/Mukuro/Reborn *part en courant.  
Lambo: On t'a totalement ignoré Yuto... J'ai un peu pitié de toi...  
Yuto: Merci Lambo, venant de toi ça me fait plaisire!  
Tsuna: Reboyama, j'ai pas rêvé, tu viens de vendre Asari?!  
Takeshi: *arrive* Oh? vous jouer a chat? Hahaha! j'y jouer aussi petit!  
Ryohei *arrive aussi* ça à l'aire drôle à l'extrême! Je peux jouer aussi?  
Lussuria: Oh oui~ c'est moi qui fait le chaaat~  
Yuto: *vision Yaoisite d'horreur* ...*tombe par terre*  
Ryohei: K.O!  
Reboyama : Bah écoutes, il a osé perturber un moment yaoi de folie. Si vous voulez des armes j'en ai !  
Lambo : On vient de perdre Yuto.  
Reboyama : Se met à genoux. NOOOON YU-CHHAAAAAAN! si tu te réveilles pas je te fais du bouche à bouche!  
Lussuria *qui se dandine* Je ne comprend pas sa réaction.  
Tsuna: Moi si...  
Gokudera: Tch! ça lui apprendra à ce taire à cette folle!  
Yuto: g...g...  
Takeshi: Elle se reveille!  
Yuto: G...  
Tsuna: G quoi!  
Yuto: Gokudera, je te jure que quand je me serais occuper de ton cas tu n'oserais plus faire un pas en dehors de ta maison tellement tu auras honte +_+!  
Reboyama: je crois que je commence à d'éteindre sur elle... M'en fou c'est pas mes problèmes.  
Tsuna : mais c'est le notre !  
Reboyama : bon j'ai bien morfler pour ce chapitre et j'en peux plus de la correction. Des bescherelles ont commencé à envahir mes rêves alors je vous en supplie une ptite review qui vous prend 5 minutes  
Yuto: je..je laisse le mot de la fin à...Reboyama...  
Lambo: Quelques minutes de retard, dommage.  
Reboyama : mon mot de la fin est à trois lignes au dessus XD c'était mon mot de la fin !


	10. La chasse est ouverte!

Bonjour bonjour! Après cette longue absence voici ENFIN le dixième chapitre!

* * *

_-Bon maintenant, retourne avec les autres et laisse-moi faire le reste._

_Et il se fit jeter comme un malpropre en dehors du cabinet._

_-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN !_

Suite à son rendez-vous plus ou moins étrange avec Cozzato Simon, Tsuna traîna les pieds vers sa chambre à la manière d'un prisonnier se rendant à la potence... Tiens ? Belle comparaison ! Si ce n'est qu'il n'allait pas se faire tuer... Il entra dans la pièce où il découvrit Dino, assis sur son lit en train de bouquiner tranquillement, Romario restant debout à ses côtés comme une statue... Le blond faisait comme chez lui en étant même sous la couverture... Encore un peu et il mettait ses habits à lui mais bon, il le protégeait donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Face à eux, sur le lit opposé, se trouvait Enma qui dégageait une aura meurtrière sans raison apparente (ou peut-être à cause du squattage de lit), ou du moins, selon le point de vue innocent de Tsuna qui venait de franchir l'encadrement de la porte. Dès son arrivée, tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui, Romario semblait soulagé, Dino était juste heureux et Enma était... en colère ? Mais qu'avait-il fait encore ? On dirait qu'il allait encore morfler...

-Tsuna ! Tu es enfin là ! Alors, comment s'est passé ton petit entretien avec Simon-san ? Lui demanda Dino avec toute la politesse du monde.  
-Euh...b-bien...

Tsuna détourna le regard un peu gêné et en rougissant un peu. Donner la réponse que lui avait conseillé le psy était comme qui dirait... Assez gênant. De plus la réponse ressemblerait plus à un gros mensonge qu'autre chose selon lui... Un rendez-vous où l'on vous suce le cou et vous jette dehors sans la moindre raison, ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un bon rendez-vous non ? Il avait l'impression d'être l'une de ces filles qui se font jeter du lit après un coup d'un soir... Quelle belle comparaison il venait de faire. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait eu une quelconque relation entre Cozzato et lui... L'aura sombre de Enma devint encore plus présente, faisant reculer Tsuna d'un pas effrayé, demandant l'aide à Dino du regard qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Vraiment... à quoi lui servait-il s'il ne voyait même pas le danger qui était à un mètre de lui ?

-Bon et bien si tout est o.k, je vais te laisser ! Il va se faire tard et tu dois dormir pour être en forme demain ! Après tout, on sera samedi et tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi !

« Rien n'est o.k ! »  
C'était ce qu'allait dire le châtain mais une chose fit tilt dans la tête de Tsuna. Samedi ! Enfin le week-end ! Il avait totalement oublié ça (il était tellement occupé à fuir qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps). Rentrer chez lui le temps de deux jours et une nuit ! C'était déjà quelque chose d'incroyable pour lui ! Il pourra enfin se reposer, dormir sans avoir peur de trouver quelqu'un dans son lit, prendre une douche sans que quelqu'un s'y incruste. Il pourra même aller de balader dans la rue sans avoir peur de se faire attraper par un quelconque pervers ! Les trompettes de la victoire sonnaient enfin pour lui ! Une fois qu'il sera chez lui, la première chose qu'il fera sera de leur demander pourquoi tant de haine envers leur fils ! Puis ensuite seulement il demandera à sa mère de changer d'établissement. S'il voulait rester vivant, en bonne santé mentale et accessoirement, vierge, il devait partir au plus vite ! Non, il ne fuyait pas, il suivait juste son instinct de survie. Certes, il avait fait quelques rencontres qui valaient le détour mais à quoi bon se faire des amis si c'était pour mourir sous la morsure d'un préfet, en cobaye d'une expérience ratée, décapité par une épée, explosé à la dynamite et moult choses plus effrayantes et irréalistes les unes que les autres et que le lycée Vongola se faisait une fierté de rassembler dans son lycée. Quoique même ses amis étaient assez... Bizarres. Parce que oui, se balader avec de la dynamite et se disputer avec tout ce qui bouge n'était pas normal, rire à tout et n'importe quoi et dans n'importe quelle situation non plus et le pire était sûrement qu'une part de son ami en avait après la peau de ses fesses... Oui, c'était décidé ! Ce week-end il en parlerait à sa mère et quitterait définitivement cet asile d'aliénés.

-Bon, je te laisse ! Dit joyeusement Dino.

La nouvelle eut le même effet qu'une cascade d'eau froide. Toute l'énergie joyeuse et optimiste qu'avait retrouvée le châtain s'envola en une seconde, le laissant dans le doute et la méfiance. Comment pouvait-on lui plomber le moral en une seule phrase ? En une phrase de quatre mots. QUATRE mots ! Voulait-il le laisser seul comme dans tout seul ou seul comme dans seul avec Enma qui semblait visiblement hors de lui ? Mmm... Cela semblait mauvais. Mais son temps de réflexion fut si long qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question que déjà le blond avait quitté la chambre, laissant celle-ci dans une ambiance pesante et emplie de malaise. L'herbivore devait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir plus vite parce que son temps de réflexion le mettait souvent dans des situations non voulues. La petite chambre était pleine de tension et Tsuna, voulant s'échapper de cette atmosphère, décida de vite se changer et de se coucher sans chercher les histoires. Mais c'était sanscompter sur le facteur Enma qui décida d'engager lui-même la conversation... _Il a engagé une discussion !_

-Il t'a touché ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-Hé..hahaha ! Toucher ? Hahaha ! De quoi tu parles ? Hahaha !

Bon... d'accord il n'était pas très bon comédien mais là c'était plus flagrant qu'un éléphant rose marchant dans la rue ! Son rire était plus jaune que le soleil aride du désert du Sahara, son corps était tellement tendu qu'on aurait pu s'en servir pour du tir à l'arc et son sourire semblait être attaché avec des pinces à linge. Visiblement, Enma réussit à voir la supercherie. Comment il le savait ? Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de le plaquer sans douceur contre le mur, faisait douloureusement rencontrer sa peau sensible avec la dureté du ciment. Il aurait pu faire semblant d'y croire...

-Hiiii ! Enma calme toi !  
-Enma ?  
Un rire mauvais s'échappa du jeune homme.  
- Es-tu idiot ? Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile incapable !  
-...hé ?

Pouvait-on s'insulter soi-même ? Non...pitié...pas ça ! Il avait encore un petit espoir que ce n'était pas...

-Je suis Amne !

Non... Finalement il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Quelques secondes de blanc coulèrent ou Sawada crut voir Reborn sortir du sol pour ensuite sortir par la porte... Mais cette information ne se fit pas traiter par les deux neurones. Ces derniers étaient en train de faire une petite partie de ping-pong, le troisième était en train de dormir vu que ce n'était pas son tour de garde. Mais le neurone endormit se réveilla et par pure habitude appuya sur le bouton « hurlement ».

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-Hmmm !

Le pauvre élève poussa un sublime cri qui fut malheureusement étouffé par la main d'Amne qui ne semblait pas apprécier les prouesses vocales de Tsuna. Réalisant enfin (parce que depuis le début il était en danger) que sa santé à long terme et sa virginité étaient toutes deux en danger, le pauvre Sawada tenta de se libérer de la prise du carmin. Idée stupide au vue de la force nettement supérieure de celui-ci (mais où cachait-il toute cette force ?). Enma était-il vraiment si fort ? Ou alors Amne était plus qu'Enma... mais ils étaient la même personne donc techniquement Enma devrait être aussi fort que Amne... Mais alors est-ce que c'était la force de l'esprit qui changeait tout ? Mais pas d'une si grande différence... Les trois pauvres neurones de Tsuna abandonnèrent cette réflexion trop intense pour eux et retournèrent à leur partie. Le sixième sens de Tsuna, voyant que son cerveau ne servait strictement à rien, décida de se manifester, ayant pitié de son maître. Il tira la sonnette d'alarme. Oulah, quand il s'excitait comme ça, ce n'était pas bon signe, la dernière fois c'était juste avant le cours de Xanxus... Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longuement car l'aura d'Amne sembla bien plus menaçante et noire que d'habitude. Tsuna pâlit en voyant le regard glacial de son colocataire...ou plutôt du colocataire cérébrale de son colocataire… Belle image ! Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi en colère ?

-Sale p'tite chienne, ça t'suffis plus d'allumer tous les mecs du lycée ? Maintenant tu t'les tapes aussi ?

Hein ? Il avait raté un épisode ou quoi ? Premièrement, c'était quoi ce langage interdit au moins de 18 ans ? Il ne savait même pas qu'Enma connaissait ce genre de mot... Techniquement ce vocabulaire était dans son inconscient donc Enma ne le connaissait pas mais ce qui est dans l'inconscient a été conscient un jour. Ça voudrait dire qu'Amne se faisait un petit dico de tout ce que jetait Enma. Cela voulait dire que la deuxième personnalité connaissait des choses que Enma avait volontairement oublié ou non ? Ce sujet-là était à creuser... Mais pas pour le moment... Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter...

Face au regard perdu de sa proie, Amne, excédé (comme s'il n'avait pas pu sentir quelque chose comme ça), agrippa le haut du jeune au niveau du cou pour le tirer vivement vers le bas, dévoilant sa gorge pale et son épaule d'un même coup avant de le tirer devant une glace. Et devant son reflet, Tsuna eut un bug... D'où venait cette marque ?... C'était une tache violette sur son cou... Comment avait-elle pu atterrir là ? C'était un moustique non ? Un moustique d'hiver ? Un moustique d'hiver aux cheveux rouges qui servait de psychologue du lycée ?! Cozzato avait vraiment osé lui laisser un suçon ?! Mais il voulait sa mort ou quoi ?! Il n'avait pas pensé qu'en faisant ça, Amne se mettrait un tout petit peu en colère ? Il rougit violemment en repensant à ce moment et en se disant qu'il allait devoir se balader avec un suçon sur le cou et que TOUT le monde allait pouvoir voir. Mais encore une fois, il pensait beaucoup trop lentement. Il sentit à peine ses pieds quitter le sol et bientôt, son corps rencontra avec violence le matelas moelleux et tendre de son lit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la douceur angélique de ses draps le distraire ! Après tout cette douceur pourrait bien devenir brutale dans quelques instants. Il avait une virginité à sauver ! Il se redressa vivement et tomba nez à nez avec la chevelure flamboyante d'Amne qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le chevaucher et glisser sa main sur son ventre plat... Main chaude, tendre et franchement pas désagréable... D'ailleurs ses bras sur lesquels il s'était appuyé tremblèrent légèrement à cause de la sensation et il avait du mal à se tenir dessus. L'idée de perdre sa virginité pour ne plus être la cible constante de pervers était-elle toujours d'actualité ? Cela ne lui déplairait pas, en plus avec Am... Non ? Bien sûr que non ! Il avait juste traîné trop longtemps dans ce lycée de malade et son pauvre cerveau commençait à divaguer (neurone numéro 1 : Tche, encore un peu et on aurait eu des vacances). Il attrapa le poignet de l'homme contre lui.

-Attend ! Attend ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est ton frère qui-Aah !

Visiblement, le début d'explication de Tsuna n'avait pas plu mais alors pas du tout à Amne qui, pour récupérer sa propriété et le faire taire du même coup, alla lécher doucement la peau tendre et douce de Tsuna, la suçant sans gêne et la mordillant même légèrement. Il laissa quelques petites marques sur le ventre le marquant ainsi comme SA propriété. Il allait le purifier de A à Z. Le châtain ne put retenir un soupire d'aise lui échapper de la bouche ce qui encouragea son colocataire à continuer ses caresses. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, à peine le nouvel étudiant sentait que l'une d'elle était sur ses côtes qu'elle avait disparu. Le rouge remonta doucement ses mains vers les tétons roses du châtain, les taquinant du bout des doigts avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur eux pour les mordiller doucement, les tirants légèrement vers lui en les tenants entre ses dents, arrachant de petite plainte étouffée et difficilement retenue à Tsuna. Sentant que celui-ci se laissait aller doucement à ses caresses, Amne glissa sa main vers son pantalon pour approfondir l'échange. Tsuna, sentant une main sur un endroit où normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de main, sortit de sa transe. Il se redressa rapidement en reculant vivement.

-Non non non non non non non !  
-Pardon ? Mon putain de frère en aurait le droit et pas moi ?! Grogna Amne, visiblement très mécontent de la réaction du petit brun.

Voyant que l'autre était prêt à aller massacrer tout ce qui bougeait pour ensuite venir déverser sa colère sur lui mais d'une autre manière, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-J'essaye de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Il m'a juste laissé un suçon pour qu'on croie que j'ai un petit ami et, comme ça, les gens arrêteront de me courir après !

Amne le fixa longuement, comme s'il tentait de lire dans les pensées, Ô combien embrouillées du pauvre Tsuna. Déjà que réfléchir n'était pas son fort alors essayer de convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose dont il n'était même pas sûr lui-même...

-Faire croire que t'as un mec ? Répéta le rouquin avec méfiance.  
-Oui ! Cozzato pense que si les pervers qui me courent après croient que j'ai perdu ma virginité, ils cesseront de se battre pour elle et donc je serais tranquille.

Le rouge sembla réfléchir pendant un temps avant que, dans ses yeux, brille une lueur de satisfaction. Le châtain était encore libre et personne n'avait touché à SA propriété parce que oui, son colocataire lui appartenait. En voyant l'air satisfait d'Amne, le nouvel étudiant se sentit soulagé ! Visiblement, il pourrait conserver son pucelage un peu plus longtemps. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de sentir les lèvres de son « ami » se poser sur son cou et sucer sa peau avec force... Et délice mais ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Sa langue chaude courait sur sa peau, la mordillant par moment sans lui faire mal, se reculant pour recommencer un peu plus loin, marquant la peau de son cou d'une dizaine de baiser plus visibles les uns que les autres. Sawada eut du mal à retenir un gémissement mais ses grognements ne cachaient en rien le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Il se recula et admira son œuvre alors que Tsuna avait l'impression d'avoir vu des étoiles l'espace d'un instant.  
_Vivement le week-end_, pensa la victime.

-Comme ça, c'est bien mieux ! Affirma-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qui laissa Tsuna légèrement incertain.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Amne ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le regard innocent et docile de Enma était revenu et brillait dans ses iris écarlates. Visiblement, le loup était parti et l'agneau était de retour. L'autre avait le don de venir et partir d'une manière assez troublante. Au moment où Tsuna était le plus perturbé par Amne, ce dernier partait... Celui-ci regarda Tsuna un long moment, sans essayer de savoir pourquoi son colocataire de chambre était sous lui, le rouge aux joues et plein de marques bien voyantes sur le cou...Tsuna se sentit désolé pour le jeune roux, cela ne devait pas être évident de se retrouver dans des situations étranges sans que cela soit de sa faute et en subir les conséquence après, attirer les personnes dangereuses etc etc...heu...c'était toujours de Enma dont il faisait la description absolument pas de lui... Il avait tout d'un coup envie de pleurer. Un sourire désolé vint étirer les lèvres d'Enma qui se leva en se grattant la nuque.

-Désolé Tsuna... Je croix que Amne t'a causé des soucis je sui-...heu...

Tsuna ne comprit pas tout de suite le blocage d'Enma mais en suivant la direction que fixaient ses yeux rouges il se rendit bien vite compte ce qu'Enma regardait... Les multiples suçons que le châtain avait reçus un peu plus tôt. Le schizophrène n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de ces marques... C'était plus fort que lui. Il se demandait d'où provenait ces marques... En plus elles étaient vraiment nombreuses, la personne qui les avait faites voulait vraiment marquer son territoire. Le châtain devint encore plus rouge qu'un sumo dans un sauna et bougea ses bras dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'expliquer.

-Non non ! C'est pas ce que tu croix, c'est Amne qui...Enfin non !

Enma se sentit rougir lui aussi face aux paroles de Tsuna...mais qu'est-ce que Amne avait fait à Tsuna avec son corps au juste ?! Il toucha machinalement ses lèvres en se disant qu'il avait le goût de la peau de l'autre adolescent dans la bouche.

Après moult et moult explications, Enma finit par comprendre la situation du brun et émit un léger petit grognement en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement, il n'appréciait pas que Amne face des siennes avec son corps, surtout si c'était pour faire des perversités à Tsuna... Du moins, c'était ce que pensait l'être pur sans une once de perversité du petit Sawada, puisque, du côté d'Enma, celui-ci était surtout jaloux et en colère que son frère ait volé un suçon à Tsuna et que Amne lui fasse des obscénités... Il était encore le seul à ne pas l'avoir touché et ça l'énervait un petit peu. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait : cela signifiait que sa deuxième personnalité avait les mêmes goûts que lui... La victime... euh... Le nouvel étudiant, voulant vite en finir avec cette journée, souhaita bonne nuit à son voisin avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves. Mais Tsuna ne se reposa pas pour autant parce que oui, même dans ses cauchemars, des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres se passaient. Il se fit attaquer par un tigre blanc avec des rayures noires et une crinière de lion qui tenait des flingues, un caméléon géant en costard, un dragon qui mangeait des marshmallow, un hérisson violet avec un brassard où était inscrit « discipline », un hibou aux yeux vairon, un ananas bleu avec une faux et d'autre animaux bizarres qui voulaient le manger tout cru...Il se demanda d'où venait ce rêve ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'avait traumatisé à ce point-là !

Alors qu'il fuyait sur le dos d'un cheval blanc enflammé, un «bip bip » électronique retentit, lui faisant vivement ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se réveiller (dans ce lycée) et remercia le ciel d'avoir interrompu cet horrible cauchemar. Son corps si tendu par la nuit se décontracta doucement et après quelques minutes son souffle rapide se calma de lui-même. Petit à petit, il reprit conscience de son corps, et de ses sensations... Dans ce cas pourquoi y avait-il quelque chose de doux et chaud sur son bas ventre ? Il avait un peu peur de la réponse mais il devait en avoir le cœur net, il baissa donc lentement les yeux et eut la sublime surprise de voir qu'une main s'était glissée sur son ventre. Bien sûr il n'y aurait eu aucun problème si cette main n'appartenait pas à un bras (quoique... une main sans bras aurait peut-être été pire), lui-même appartenant à un corps ! Un corps dont la tête s'était glissée dans son cou pour souffler son air chaud sur sa peau ?! Pitié ! Que quelqu'un achète une peluche géante à Enma parce que là, il ne savait même plus s'il devait paniquer !  
Le châtain tenta de se redresser en douceur pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre et se glissa hors du lit pour aller au réfectoire, laissant Enma dormir encore un peu. Il arriva vite au réfectoire où Yamamoto, Lambo, Lampo et Gokudera l'attendaient déjà ainsi qu'un nouvel arrivant que Tsuna était sûr d'avoir déjà vu, s'il se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Ryohei. En le voyant arriver, le base-balleur leva le bras à son attention.

-Hé Tsuna ! Cria-t-il avec joie. Pourquoi as-tu une écharpe ?  
-Ha ha! Ria le jeune homme. En fait, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge et j'ai un peu froid donc je préfère prévenir que guérir. Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. -Bonjour A L'EXTREME ! Et fais EXTRÊMEMENT ATTENTION A TON CORPS ! UN ESPRIT SAIN DANS UN CORPS SAIN !

… Cette simple phrase suffit à faire refouler un souvenir désagréable que Tsuna avait. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il n'insista pas se souvenir. Ce type faisait peur...très peur...qui était si énergique de si bon matin ?

-Bonjour à l'extrême les enfants ! Cria le responsable du CDI en passant devant la queue.  
-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Choisissez vos repas et plus vite que ça ! Hurla Squalo depuis les cuisines.  
-Hahahaha ! Lambo et Lampo, vous vous ressemblez vraiment en fait ! Rit Yamamoto en comparant les deux frères.  
-Évidemment crétin ils sont jumeaux ! Répondit Gokudera.  
-Je vais te mordre à mort ! Lança Hibari qui venait de repérer un certain Mukuro qui attendait simplement son tour pour manger.  
-Kufufu, hé bien petite alouette, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?  
-Giotto, tu as deux minutes pour déjeuner en suite, au travail ! Ordonna G à son boss qui venait d'arriver.  
-Tu es vraiment dur ! Se plaignait celui-ci.

Tsuna retira ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt et reformula sa phrase : Qui n'était pas énergique de si bon matin ? Franchement, on se serait cru au repas de midi ! Ils n'étaient jamais fatigué ici ou quoi ?! Il soupira en prenant son plateau et ne fit pas attention à son écharpe qui s'était accrochée au coin de la table, il continua donc à avancer mais en sentant le tissu glisser sur son cou il se retourna avec horreur pour voir son écharpe tomber gracieusement sur le sol... Son cou était à découvert... Il était dans une belle mouise...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Petit +

Yuto: *Agenouillez par terre, se frappe la tête contre le sol à se faire saigner le front, laissant une petite flanque de sang la ou elle se frappe* Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard!  
Tsuna: HIIIIIII! Elle a perdu la tête ça y est!  
Mukuro: Oya oya~? Elle est pas morte elle?  
Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Si elle est la ça veux dire que l'autre est pas loin! *fuit à toute jambes*  
Byakuran: Tsu-kun! Que tu es naïf! Si elle veut t'attrapais elle t'attraperas!  
Reboyama :*coup du lariat sur Tsuna* Us tout le monde.  
Byakuran : Tu vois je te l'avais dit.  
Reboyama : Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi Tsuna est K.O et Yu-chan en train de mourir dans son sang.  
Giotto : Yuto est en train de s'excuser de VOTRE retard et Tsuna... Tu vois c'est toi en rentrant tu lui a mis un coup.  
Yuto: Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! je suis désolé pour notre retard! Je suis désolé pour notre retard! je suis désolé...  
Gokudera: *prend des notes, les yeux qui brille* nous sommes clairement en présence d'une espèce extraterrestre à forme humaine entrain de faire ce qui s'apparente à une prière de sa planète où une tentative de communication avec notre peuple!  
Takeshi: Hahaha! C'est amusant! mais gokudera, je n'aime pas que tu regarde quelqu'un d'autre que moi avec autant de passion dans le regard...  
gokudera: Tch! Tu es vraiment idiot pour être jaloux d'une espèce non-humaine!  
Daemon: Nufufuf~ Et toi tu es vraiment suicidaire pour la traité de non-humaine alors que tu es le personnage qu'elle préfère tyranniser!  
Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit trop occupé à s'excuser!  
Byakuran: *se tourna vers Reboyama* à moins que sa chère sensei ne veuille sauvé l'honneur bafouer de son élève  
Reboyama :*en train de manger un chweing-gum* Moi je touche pas à Gokudera, je lui laisse le privilège. Ne vous inquiétez elle sera en forme pour le torturer n'est-ce pas Yu-chan !  
Giotto : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'entends ? Elle a l'air d'être en transe.  
Mukuro : Après c'est nous qu'on traites de fou à faire interner.  
G: Qui lance Reboyama pour le mot de la fin?  
Asari: Moi moi! j'avais toujours eu envie de le faire! Hum-hum, Nous laissons le mot de la fin à Reboyama-sensei!  
Lampow: Tu le fais bien!  
Reboyama : Bon je crois que Yu-chan s'est assez excusez de notre retard et vu que c'est les vacances (et ramadan !) que comme une idiote j'ai commencé une autre fic avec laquelle je vais devenir folle on risque de continuer à avoir un peu de retard :D Bref laissez une petite review !


End file.
